A Fault In The Mission
by HistoricalPrincess
Summary: FBI Agent Dwyer, must now go undercover having her Identity changed to Agent Swan. She needs to infiltrate the Cullen household in order to catch their criminal movements. But when she starts to fall for the man she's trying to capture, how will it turn out? Some Characters OOC especially Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fault In The Mission**

**Note**: Some of the characters are OOC, especially Bella. The Bella in this story is strong confident and knows how to catch a man. She doesn't loathe fancy clothes because she was bought up wearing them.

On paper, this elaborate mission seemed pretty simple. I wasn't put in for the job on a whim, they needed someone with skill and a level of honour that would keep the mission on course. Of course I had to be part of the "type" that was required and lucky or unluckily for me I fit the bill. However things are never as simple as they initially seem. My name isn't important right now, but it will be.

Wednesday, 30th May. 6:30am: Washington.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for, I'd of course been on many smaller missions but this was it. This was the mission that would boost my career. I'd been asked to arrive earlier than usual, this was top secret and there are only a few members that knew about this mission that I was about to be briefed on. Grabbing my Grande non fat Cinnamon Dolce latte from Starbucks, a necessity for the day ahead, I walked into the large building.

I'd gone into the FBI after my parents and their spouses death, they'd been targeted because of their money fortunately the sick bastards that killed them were caught and never saw a dime with the help of the FBI. I've worked on many cases, I was one of the youngest in my unit. I had previously worked as a behavioural analysis as a special agent, but I decided to move up in the ladder. Smiling at the security flashing my badge, they opened the doors for me as they did every morning with the same emotionless look on their faces. As I walked into the office I noticed how quiet and empty it was. My boss 47 year old boss Michael walked over smiling the wrinkles round his eyes becoming more creased.

"Good morning Bella, we wont bother with the chit chat, we have a lot to get through and only a short time to do it in, your jet leaves in an hour." I nodded and sat down in Michaels office.

"I need your full cooperation on this mission, I need your head screwed on tight. There are things you will have to do that you would never dream of doing. As you know the Cullen's are the most powerful family in Paris, the of course didn't originate from there, I believe they moved there over 5 years ago but we've been trying to catch them for years. Edward Cullen we believe is now the ring leader, presuming that his father decided to retire and live in his Chateau with his wife. Now our mission is to catch Edward Cullen and his two sidekicks Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. We have never found enough evidence to incriminate them so we need an inside man. Do you understand me so far?" Michael paused to look at me, I simply nodded and smiled.

"Okay, now this is where you come in, from the previous pictures seen we can see that Edward likes slender brunette girls. You obviously fit into that category. Now we want you to catch his attention, make him want you, make his fall in love with you. This isn't going to be a short mission, you could be there for months even years. You just need to be prepared to do anything. Do you understand what I'm asking of you"

"You want me to fuck him and then listen in on all the conversations he has and snoop around his house to find incriminating evidence." I replied nonchalantly, "I knew that was coming anyway"

"Perfect, now because of the large settlement of money that your mother left you after the death of herself and her husband you were left with a comfortable amount of money that would allow you to never work again. This will allow you to easily get settled in Paris and tell him your dream of living abroad."

"So play out the lifestyle, of the rich 25 year old that dreamed of living in Paris and now that her parents died found that a new start was beneficial." I asked making sure I understood everything perfectly.

"Yes, now your communications in Paris will be with Agent Webber and Agent Cheney. And finally you will have 2 weeks in Paris before you are required to start working at Elle magazine as a journalist so the fact that you have a masters in literacy is most beneficial of course whatever you write will then be translated to all the different languages that Elle provide to. I think that's everything Agent Dwyer or should I say Swan." I smiled and nodded I was Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan was me."

I was now sat on the jet, in my lap was the case files as I flicked through them I felt myself dreading it. Edward Cullen was handsome, it's always hard to imagine someone good looking being capable of crimes but this job always had surprises.

Looking into my new mulberry hand bag that had been packed and handed to me I found my new passport and ID, I'd been informed that all the data accessible had been changed so that the Cullen's couldn't discover my true identity compromising the mission. There was also a new blackberry in there with a few numbers inputted in that I would need although they were under miscellaneous names. There were also car keys in there to a Mercedes along with a house key and directions to the house." I knew that I once I arrived I was to go shopping where I would find Edward's sister who owns a boutique and by any means possible make friends with Alice.

"Miss Swan," A man was stood by a town car , I smiled and walked over. It would take a while to get used to being called Bella Swan, I'd spent my whole life as Bella Dwyer . He opened the door for me and I slid into the car, suddenly my phone started to ring which I picked up almost immediately.

"Ah Miss Swan, I hope your flight was pleasant. Now your first task is easy, Agent Rogers who's currently driving your car will take you to your destination. Go and shop in a few stores before going into a small but expensive boutique called "Pixie's Twilight", we have it on good authority that Alice Cullen is working there today, you must browse around the shop and then converse with her, make it comfortable, welcoming."

"I've understand Sir" I hung up the phone and tossed it in my bag and started to begin the first task of infiltrating the Cullen circle starting with the sister.

I stepped out of the car and saw the strip of shops, in front of my was a Chanel so I decided this was the first place to go and just like I'd been told I went and bought a few items from several shops. I then made my way to Pixie's Twilight, as I walked in there was a nice calming aroma that filled the entire shop, the walls were beautiful tones of lavender and lilac, a favourite colour of mine.

"Welcome to Pixie's Twilight, how may I help you today?" A tall blonde girl asked as I walked in.

"I'm just browsing" I replied as I began to walk around the boutique, there was a level of intricacy that went into every products. You could tell that the blouses were made from the finest silks. This wasn't a shop for everyone, this was one for a women who enjoyed the finer things in life. I picked up a few items looking at them, suddenly a petite woman bounced over all bubbly. Her hair dark and in the stylish pixie cut and I knew this was Alice Cullen engaged to Jasper Whitlock, daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, sister to Edward Cullen…my target.

"Now I know you have great taste, that is my finest design. I'm Alice, I own this boutique." I smiled at her and began to admire the dress in my hands, it was a soft green satin dress.

"Yes, it's very fine. I decided to move to Paris and I fancied a new wardrobe to go with the new city I'll be living in, so I've been doing some shopping."

"God I love you! We need to have lunch together sometime, we're going to be great friends" I smiled take aback by Alice's enthusiasm.

"Believe me when I say, she doesn't do that with just anyone" The tall blonde announced

"Okay Tanya, you're funny. Now get back to clearing up that mess you made with the coat hangers in the back." the tall blonde I now knew to be Tanya walked behind the counter and through a door.

"You'll have to meet me tomorrow at lunch time at Le Pre Verre, it's my favourite bistro to go to." Alice babbled on.

"That would be nice, now that I'm living in Paris it would be nice to make some new friends." I replied smiling.

"Do you have a phone, I can put my number in it?" Alice asked, I fished in my Michael Kors bag for my Blackberry pulling it out I created a new contact and passed it to her so that she could put her number in. She inserted it in, and then rang her phone.

"There now I have yours too" We walked over to the till where she scanned through my items and placed them in tissue paper before putting them in bags. "Now Bella meet me at 12:30pm and we'll chat and have lunch." Alice announced, she was obviously very forward and must have found it easy to make friends and talk to people. But Tanya had said she doesn't make friends with just anyone…why did she choose to be my friend. It did however work very well for the mission.

I said my goodbyes before leaving the boutique and stepping into the town car which would take me to my new home. I'm totally unaware of how long I'll stay in this house, I mean they want me to end up being Edward Cullen's girlfriend moving in with him. It's astonishing that he lives in the Villa Leopolda which is in the top 5 most expensive houses in the world. It is said to have been built by King Leopold of Belgium in 1902, a 80,000 square foot chateau worth a whopping $525 million. I thought Edward Cullen was right…but not that rich. Oh yeah I did my research! We pulled up to the house, a large chateau, I walked inside and noticed that everything had been furnished, my wardrobe had been filled, the fridge stocked. After the long flight I was ready to go to sleep for the night.

End Of Bella's Point Of View.

Wednesday.

Bella lay in the comfort of her bed as she was awoken by the light streaming into the bedroom. It was just after nine that Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed to get out. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen she opened the fridge grabbing butter, eggs, cheese, ham and red onion so that she could make an omelette. After devouring that she decided that a nice warm bath would be beneficial so she turned on the tap and picked up her blackberry calling her connections.

"Agent Swan, how is the mission going as of yet?"

"I met Alice Cullen yesterday and it seems she must have thought I would make a good friend. Needless to say she believes we'll be great friends and we are going out for lunch today."

"Good, everything is going as planned. You're getting to know Alice for these first few weeks, we'll move on to you meeting Edward later on. We're trying to build the foundations of trust."

"Okay I understand, Thank you Agent Cheney" Bella hung up the phone and began to pour bubble bath into the bath as the hot water filled the tub.

…

Now I was sat in the restaurant with Alice, I had chosen the suckling pig, poached in a spicy sauce and cabbages whilst Alice had opted for cod back with cinnamon and smoked mashed potatoes which looked as equally delicious as mine.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself" Alice asked as she began to dig into her lunch.

"Well, I was born in Washington. My father was an accountant and my mother was an heiress. Together they were pretty darn rich, but then they divorced simply because they fell out of love but still remained as friends, they were happy for each other when they married their spouses. They died however when I was 16, so I went to live with my aunt in California until I turned 16, I then inherited all the money that my parents had left me. I went to Yale and once that was finished I moved back to Washington to be closer to my roots. I got a job at Elle magazine as a journalist." Alice looked at her shocked.

"That's one hell of a life! If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" Alice asked, I smiled at her calmly. This question was a recurring one in my life and I would always give the same answer because the reality was that they died in that tragic way and it was never going to change.

"My parents were targeted because people knew of their wealth they hoped to rob their houses, they choose my mothers house first, even more unfortunately for me my father and his wife were having dinner with them that night so they were all there. The people who killed my parents were caught. I found out the next day after I'd stayed at my friend Jacobs house after a big party."

"That's tragic"

"Yes, well it was almost 10 years ago. I need to move on with my life. So Alice tell me about you" Alice smiled cautiously, but I gave her a reassuring smile. I needed her to trust me and for her to believe that I really wanted to be her friend.

"Well I lived in New York most of my life, it was a pretty normal upper east side childhood. Until about five years ago when my family decided to move to France which I was incredibly happy about. I mean I love fashion and this is Paris for goodness sakes…Paris! I have an older brother, my parents will celebrate their 30th anniversary next year and I have a Fiancé who's originally from South Carolina. I love my boutique and that's about it." To the normal person her family sounded like a completely happy and normal family but I knew that wasn't the case.

"Wow 30 years that's a long time, leaves hope to us all that a marriage can truly last" I replied, the Cullen's may not be the most innocent of people but you have to admit that a 30 year anniversary is hope, especially for me I mean my parents divorced when I was 4 years old.

"You're coming clubbing with me tonight, oh you can meet Rosalie. She's my fiancé's sister, you'll love her."

"Okay" I said slightly unsure and taken aback, Alice really didn't leave you any breathing time.

So now here I was hours later in a club who I'd only met just over 24 hours ago acting like we're best friends. For the reputation of the Cullen family you would think she wouldn't be that trusting. I'd met Rosalie as well who seemed nice too, if not slightly unsure about me but at the end of the day I'd only just met her. I walked up to he bar to grab some cocktails, the bartender said to take a seat at the bar because someone had been sent down for some more cranberry juice, a key ingredient in my cocktail. So here I sat at the bar on my own waiting for the drinks.

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth velvet voice asked and I turned and alarms went off in my brain, there stood next to me was Edward Cullen.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 1 done, I hope you enjoyed it and like the plot (: Please Review, Alert and Favourite it would mean a lot) x Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Basically, I had this and many of the chapters completed and I intend to update this story weekly, however I completely forgot you know out of sigh out of mind because I usually just keep the big document open but a review made me remember (:

Thank you for Reviewing: Carlaisabell, Lubella, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, Sujari6, Nikki999, SarahCullenxxx, DutchGirl01.

P.S: Anonymous reviews are now enabled (:

And in future chapters you may get a few Edward pov because at the moment you either get Bella or 3rd person.

_Previously on A fault in the Mission:_

_"Is this seat taken?" A smooth velvet voice asked and I turned and alarms went off in my brain, there stood next to me was Edward Cullen._

It was true what they said about him, Edward Cullen was a walking sex Adonis, everything from his copper hair to his green eyes, his muscles to his panty dropping smile, this would be hard…not impossible, but definitely hard.

"No, there's no one sitting there" He smiled at me at sat on the high leather stool beside me ordering a scotch on the rocks.

"So why are you sitting here all alone with full cocktails" He enquired, I felt his eyes burning through the side of my head as I turned to look at him.

"I'm here with some girls, It was my round to get drinks and I have theirs but they had to send someone down to get more cranberry juice to make my cosmopolitan so here I am." I replied drumming my manicured nails against the dark rich coloured wood of the bar, he smiled and took a sip from his drink.

"I've never seen you in here before and I've been here a few times." I smiled as the waiter passed me my cocktail.

"I've only just moved to Paris, I just make friends very quickly it would seem"

"That it does" he muttered, I hopped off the stool as Alice came twirling over to grab her drink, Edward looked between me, Alice and the cocktail she was taking from the bar.

"It seems you made friends with my sister" Edward noted, I feigned shock as I turned to look between Edward and Alice.

"Edward what are you doing here! This is girls night, I'm getting to know my new best friend Bella." She said happily, Rosalie soon joined us.

"It seems you're getting to know everyone." I raised my eyebrows at him smiling mischievously.

"It would appear so." I replied walking away from Edward with Alice and Rosalie.

"Urgh, has to interrupt girls night." Alice huffed, I smiled at her I looked at my watch and noticed how late it was. We'd just been drinking cocktails and dancing all night. As I finished my cosmopolitan I announced that I was leaving. Alice hugged me and Rosalie smiled, I stood up and walked out of the club, there were lines of town cars outside the club so I stepped into one telling him my address. I fished my phone out of my bag and found that I had three missed calls from headquarters' that was filled in my phone as "Lucy". Once I arrived home I rang headquarters back, I was patched straight through to Agent Cheney.

"We have some new Intel on the Cullen's, apparently they're hosting a big gala a week from now. We need you to be there, that will be your chance to meet Edward Cullen" Agent Cheney informed me, oh this should be fun.

"I already met him." I replied, I heard a shocked "what" on the other side of phone.

"I'm connecting the call to Agent Newton" I heard a the ringing again as a string of words I couldn't quite make out. We were then connected to the reception "FBI, how may we help." "Michelle, It's Agent Cheney and Swan, we need to be connected to Agent Newton" Of course Agent Cheney.

"What's the big emergency?" Michaels deep voice asked.

"Agent Swan already met Edward Cullen, although she has yet to divulge how."

"I went to the club with Alice Cullen, she introduced me to Rosalie McCarty. Whilst I was at the bar getting the round of drinks, Edward Cullen who'd obviously just walked in asked if anyone was sitting there and I said no. We flirted and then I left." I replied.

"Excellent, we're ahead of schedule. Did you give him your number?" He asked, I smiled and replied No. "Why the hell not, how is this supposed to work if he cant contact you" Michael shouted.

"Michael, I may be an FBI agent undercover but I am also a woman, I know how to work this to my advantage. I don't need to give him my number, because I know by now he's either got it off his drunken sisters phone or he's asked the driver who drove me home where I live." I replied confidently.

"And you're sure about this?" He asked unconvinced, I smiled twirling a piece of my hair as I walked into my bedroom and kicked off my heels.

"Absolutely, I left him hanging. And from what I've heard Edward Cullen likes a game."

"Agent Swan, this isn't a game this is about capturing criminals." Michael began to rant and I rolled my eyes he seriously needed to get the stick out of his ass. I know what I'm doing, If Edward Cullen thinks he can just have me he wont want me.

"Are you a woman…no! You may be my supervisor but I am the one actually doing this shit so shut up and trust me." I hung up the phone groaning as a threw myself backwards onto the bed. Michael Newton seriously needed to get laid, ever since Jessica Stanley the floozy from California had dumped his sorry ass he'd been a major grumpy soul. This whole experience was going to be strange, I was someone who didn't really have any best friends, I liked to be alone. I didn't ring up my girlfriends crying about a broken heart or a lousy date I'd gone on with get another poor excuse of a man. No, I was a sufferer in silence, and now I was supposed to sit there braiding each others hair sharing crap about my personal life. Pulling myself up I walked into the closet unzipping my dress as I walked and grabbed a pair of my blue silk cami and short set pyjamas. Ridding myself of my fitted dress I welcomed the comfort of my loose fitting pyjamas. Sliding into my bed I was submerged into comfort.

Friday 1st May

Today was a delightful day, the sun beaming brightly and I know today was a day to lounge by the pool waiting as the little cogs in Edward Cullen's brain turned as he though about me.

Lying on the sunlounger with a fluffy beach towel beneath me I lay my head back and closed my eyes as I allowed my pale skin to catch some sun as I was now lying in my white bandeau bikini. I contemplated taking the aviators of my eyes to avoid tan lines but decided that I wouldn't stay out in the sun long enough to have embarrassing lines on my face.

"What a sight to behold" A smooth velvet voice announced and I immediately knew who it was, Edward Cullen had exceeded my expectations. I at up and put my sunglasses on top of my head.

"How did you get in?" I asked, feigning shock and curiosity as he smirked

"Money is power, I had your car followed after the club and then I paid off your housekeeper. I knew I had to take action immediately, you've been playing on my mind" I raised an eyebrow and stood up walking over to him.

"Money isn't everything" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Says the girl who has all the money you could ever need." He replied smirking.

"You had me checked out" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm Edward Cullen, of course I did" I rolled my eyes and picked up my pink cover-up pulling it over my head.

"So Mr Cullen, what ever are you doing here" I asked taking a sip of my pink lemonade as he ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"As if you would have to ask"

"Well, one can never be to sure and it wouldn't be very lady-like to be presumptuous" I replied smiling through my teeth. Edward Cullen knew my game, but I knew his better.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to lunch with me today" Edward asked.

"No" I replied shaking my head.

"Pardon" He replied shocked, obviously by my answer.

"I said No, If you haven't noticed I planned on having a relaxing day and you shouldn't be so presumptuous. Just because you're Edward Cullen doesn't mean I'm going to fall at your feet begging for you to take me out. You'll have to do a lot better than that" I replied walking into the house, he followed like a little lost puppy making me smile.

"I don't take no for an answer" He replied, I bit my lip and turned to face him.

"Well I'm saying you need to try harder, no please…go!" I replied slamming my glass down on the counter amazed that it didn't smash.

"I am not going until you agree to a date" Edward replied adamantly as I stood their tapping my foot against the floor tiles.

"What makes you think I even want to go out with you" I replied amused.

"I'm Edward Cullen, everyone wants to go out with me" Could this man be any more full of himself...please he can blow his own trumpet for sure.

"You're so full of it. I not an air head, I may have money but I am not stupid. You on the other hand need to realise that money doesn't buy you anything!" I announced, He looked taken aback

"Well then come on a date with me and I'll prove to you that this ideal that you have about me isn't the truth." BINGO! I'd got him in a net now, in which I was now in control of.

"Well, you try and prove me wrong then" He smirked, he thought he'd got me when really I'd got him...just where I wanted him. I told Agent Newton and Cheney that I knew what I was doing...never underestimate the power of a woman!

"Meet me at the Bistro round the corner at 12:30 and be prepared to be proven wrong." Edward left after that, I walked up to my bedroom for my cell phone.

"It's Agent Swan, please patch me through to Agent Newton." I announced as I was connected to the FBI.

"Right away Agent Swan" the receptionist on the other line announced and there was a short wait before Michael picked up the phone.

"Just as I told you Agent Newton, Edward Cullen contacted me today. Visited the house asked me on a date, so don't question my methods...they're working." I announced irritated that they'd even suspected that I'd blown it.

"I am your supervisor Agent Swan, it's important that I know you're doing things right." He rambled on and I rolled my eyes.

"No you're just an ass hole, now let me do my job." I replied slamming down the phone, it probably wasn't the best Idea to call my supervisor an asshole but he was and truly he just got on my fricken nerves.

**Hope you liked the second chapter, I'll update next Wednesday. x Charlotte**

**Pleassseeeee review, favourite and alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note**: I'm setting up a website/blog for this story so you can check out spoilers, outfits bio's on the characters etc. It isn't finished yet but when it is I'll notify you x.

**Also:** I'll post chapter 4 on the weekend, because I go on holiday next week for 10 days so you'll have a bigger gap to wait. But I'll post chapter 5 when I get back. X

**Thank you: **For adding me to your favourites and alerting it means so much. But thank you to Chocolategal16, sujari6, Coles18, SarahCullenXXX, DutchGirl01 & lubella for reviewing the story, it means that I can mould it into a great story because your reviews tell me whats good but there is also constructive criticism to help improve it.

* * *

Staying true to my word I was now fully dressed and walking out the house ready for my lunch date with Edward who I had now decided was a incredibly persistent person. So I'd dressed in my beige pleated tunic with my aqua Rebecca Minkoff Mini Mac bag and Brian Atwood Claudia embroidered suede pumps. I was dressed to impress and ready to wow! Giggling at my random imagination, because that's what normal people do I step into my convertible putting the room down and slipping on my shades.

The bistro was surprisingly simple and tasteful, Edward hadn't invited to some overly ostentatious place where he could promote his wealth. Full of surprises that man! I asked a waiter if Edward arrived and after that I was escorted to a table on the outside deck that overlooked the harbour. He was dressed in his business attire, this is obviously a lunch break for him.

"Wow you came" He announced as I was seated across from him, my glass was filled with ice cold bottled water.

"You sound surprised" I replied, slightly amused that even after all of that he still doubted that I would turn up.

"You didn't sound all that excited when I first pitched the idea of a lunch date" Picking up the glass and took a sip relishing the feeling of the cold liquid, today was a really warm day.

"Like I said earlier Mr Cullen, I'm here for you to prove me wrong." I smiled at him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, if we're going to have a date you at least need to call me Edward" I smiled at him and began looking through the menu before looking up at his awaiting face.

"Fine, but you need to call me Bella then" I replied, he nodded his head and started to look at the menu.

After a little while the waiter came over to take our orders, of course me being a woman he asked me first.

"I'll have the Strawberry and Mango chicken salad, and can I please have a glass of cranberry juice."

"I'll have the Ham and Cheese crepe soufflés, and an ice tea" The waiter took our menu's and walked away.

"Please tell me you're not a girl who only eats salad" Edward asked once we were alone again.

"Of course not! It's just I had rather an indulgent breakfast and I grabbed a McDonalds yesterday so I figured something more lighter was needed." He smirked at me.

"You don't look like the kind of person that would go and grab a McDonalds." He said leaning back in his chair, fair point though he'd seen me at an over expensive cocktail bar and now I'm eating salad.

"Sometimes its just what you need, on my more casual days I delight in having a cheeseburger and fries. That's not to say that I could eat it all the time, I delight in having the more finer foods as well." That was true I would gladly go to the 5 star restaurants on my own and order exquisite things.

"Well then I'll know that taking you to McDonalds' for our second date isn't a good idea."

"Now who said anything about a second date" I asked amused "I don't remember saying that you'd changed my mind yet. You are way too presumptuous" I teased, he seemed caught off guard by that.

"Well then I have an hour to convince you that a date tomorrow night is a good thing." I rolled my eyes dipping into the bread basket to get one of the rolls out.

"And say that you do in fact change my mind, how do you know that I'm not busy tomorrow night?" He leant forward resting his hand under his chin.

"It's simple really, you're new to the city which means your social calendar isn't filled up yet."

"But have you forgot? I make friends easily, I met Alice on the first day I arrived here, I also met you. I'm trying to decide whether that was a good or a bad thing." I argued defensively.

"So Bel-la tell me about you. I want to know all about your life, and then I'll tell you about mine" He suggested, I knew he was trying to see what things he should share and what not to based on my answers.

"Fine" I muttered, "I grew up in Washington, I lived with my Mom and visited my dad on weekends, they divorced when I was 7, eventually they both found spouses. My Mom Renee married Phil and my dad Charlie married Sue. Everything was great growing up, until I was 16. I'd gone to a party and they were all having dinner at my Mom's house, it was great because my Mom and Dad may not have loved each other anymore but they still remained friends you know, they had their own partners which made it more comfortable for everyone. Anyway as I was saying, that night a gang decided they wanted to get rich and targeted both my parents houses, it was well known that my family had wealth enough to leave me a billionaire. Just their luck that they were all in the same house, I didn't even know until the afternoon the next day, I'd stayed over my friends and we had killer hangovers needless to say my battery dead phone didn't ring. After that I went to live with my aunt and uncle in California, I then went to Yale university and studied Journalism and Art History. Afterwards I moved back to Washington for a while but it was too hard so I applied for a job here and one in New York but thought a completely different change was the way to go. My favourite colour is Lilac, I'm a Libra and I am really good at playing tennis"

"Oh well, I'm sorry about your teenage years. For what it's worth by the sounds of it and the life you've made your parents would be proud of what you've accomplished. I don't know how you did that, if that had happened to me I'm sure my life would have gone into a black pit." I shifted uncomfortably which he noticed and proceeded to go on "Well I've lived in New York my whole life until 5 years ago when we decided to move to Paris for a while. I imagine in a few years I'll move back, whether the rest of my family will I don't know. I went to Princeton, my favourite colour is midnight blue, I have a golden Labrador named Sam and I'm a Gemini. And I also like to collect cars."

"Wow more than what meets the eye then Edward, I must say I am fascinated that you have a dog, you don't seem like the dog kind of person."

"I've had Sammy for two years now, he's loyal which is what I want."

"Edward Cullen, playboy billionaire wants loyalty…who knew?"

"Now you do"

"Well I think you now know my life story by the way. I'm sure we've just shared more that the regular first date." I announced, before Edward could say anything we were served our food. I had to admit mine looked nice but Edward's looked delicious.

"So, about that second date" Edward started and I just looked at him in disbelief, he really was determined. Acting like I would on a normal date with the same expectations of the relationship was the easiest way to handle it, I didn't want it to seem that anything Edward asked I said yes too because it would be suspicious although that is the was Michael would have me do it but at the end of the day he knows absolutely fuck all about women.

"You're really not going to give up are you?" I asked, he smiled at me. I'd told him what he wanted to hear, it was me letting down all the defensive barriers and giving in to his pleas for a second date without actually saying it. All he had to do now was wait for the words… "Okay, you're right I did have a terribly closed view of you. You proved me wrong, I like a man who fights for what he wants."

"So you'll have that second date with me tomorrow night?" He asked as he placed down his knife and fork, putting down my own and dabbing my mouth with the cotton napkin I looked up at him.

"We'll have that second date" He grinned at me, Edward Cullen always gets what he wants...but when I'm finished with him he'll be locked up in a jail cell. "I am guessing you already got my phone number." I swear a slight hint of red glowed in his cheeks.

"What can I say, Alice was all for it. Do you want my number?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, I don't"

"Why in heavens name not?" He asked completely alarmed.

"Because Edward, if you want that date you can call me. After that I'll have your number, but I'm not going to be some desperate girl in this. Your Edward Cullen if you want it go after it." I replied "Lunch was delicious, I now know a good bistro to go too. Call me" I announced as I stood up, he chuckled at me, I tossed him a smile and walked out. I had him wrapped around my finger, this was going to be easy.

* * *

**Oh Bella if only you knew ;)**

**So far Bella's only focus is the mission, but will she start drowning?**

**Please review, favourite and alert :D**

**x Charlotte**

**See you on the weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fault In The Mission**

**Chapter 4**

**Note:** All Outfits for the chapters can be found via the link on my profile page.

**Thank you: angel1215, smendiolateteamedward, hiddenfanggirl16,SarahCullenxxx, DutchGirl01, Coles18, Elana86.**

**Note:** I don't know if I mentioned it before but Emmett is Edward and Alice's cousin x

Things were going well so far, playing the game with Edward was the best way to ensure that he really wants me. If I were to just simply give into him, he'd think I was easy and therefore move on. I was the challenge and when you have a challenge like that you wouldn't give up the prize you fought so hard to get. I decided against sight seeing today and went home to my home cinema, a bit of criminal minds was just what I needed. I know! I'm an FBI agent who likes to watch TV shows about FBI but I wasn't one dimensional I just happened to like the show. But even now it was only 2 o'clock and I'd had enough of staying inside. So it was off to the typical tourist attractions, but not without a quick outfit change, this dress I was wearing isn't really necessary for walking about Paris in. As I walked into my walk in closet I opted for my white Alexander Mcqueen shoulder embroidered shirt with a pair of high waisted aqua shorts and my faux suede platform heels. I grabbed my blackberry and my white Michael Kors bag and walked back down stairs. I waved a goodbye to my maid Suzanne and left the house for the rustle and bustle of the main tourist attractions.

Everything of course was very new to me, I'd never been to any parts of Europe before always staying within the USA, even as a little child we'd gone to Florida for our holidays. It was lucky that my mother wanted me to be more cultured so she had me learn many different languages one of them being French.

…

2 Weeks later.

Over the past couple of weeks I'd bonded more with Rosalie and Alice and I was now on my way to Rosalie's house who had something to tell us. Things with Edward hadn't really progressed, we'd had to cancel the second date he'd rang me up telling me that there was some kind of emergency that he had to deal with and couldn't get away from it. He'd promised to phone back to reschedule, which he did do telling me that he'd be busy for the next couple of weeks but we'd have our date on what would be tomorrow he'd rang to confirm that I was still on for the date I'd assured him that I was. Turning up the speakers in my car, Kings of Leon blasting out of them from my connected Ipod. The top of my Mercedes down, the wind blowing in my hair as I drove down the long winding lanes to Rosalie and Emmett's house, who I'd now come to know as a big cuddly bear. As I pulled into the drive I noticed Alice's yellow Porsche.

I found them in the back garden, a jug of pink lemonade on the table. I smiled at them as I sat down at the table.

"I'm so glad you girls are here!" Rosalie exclaimed as we sat around the small circular table, Rose put her sunglasses ontop of her head as she looked at us.

"I'm pregnant!" She confessed tears in her large blue eyes, I smiled widely knowing that Emmett and Rosalie had been trying to get pregnant for quite a while now.

"I told Emmett last night, he was so happy." We ended up in a group hug with Alice squealing "I'm going to be an Aunt"

"So have you told your mum and dad?" Alice asked, as they sat back down at the table.

"Yes, Emmett rang my mum and dad last night and of course Esme and Carlisle" Emmett had lived with Edward and Alice since he was 3, his parents had died in a car crash and Esme and Carlisle were named as his sole guardians so they were basically his parents.

I had to leave soon after that, it was getting late and I had to be at work tomorrow, or rather the job they know about. Working at Elle was exited it had always been my passion to work as an editor in a magazine, but after my parents died I felt I owed something to the FBI for all their help so I'd gone down that road.

Opting today for dark skinny jeans with a white satin racer back top that had beige coloured straps, I added a beige toned structured blazer pairing it white my beige YSL pumps finally adding my blue Kate Spade necklace and ring from the Mulholland Drive collection. I looked at myself in the mirror happy with my outfit as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I was happy that the FBI had accepted the dismissal of my cook I didn't need or want one I enjoyed being in the kitchen it was one of the only things that relaxes me, I was quite happy simply to have a maid to clean the large house because I simply didn't have the time to do it. I walked into the fridge to grab one of my pre made sundae glasses that held fruit, yogurt and granola in this one being honey and apricot flavoured. After devouring that I grabbed my beige leather YSL tote and headed out to the garage. Opting for the Land Rover today I got into the car and started up the engine as the electronic garage door opened. My phone bleeped it was a text from Edward sending me the directions to his house, he was cooking dinner for me. His grandmother on his mother's side was Italian so the recipes and the secrets have been passed down through the generations. I smiled everything was working out perfectly at the moment and tonight I would find out more about Edward Cullen

…

I was shown into the house, it's all very grand. Everything looked like it was centuries old filled with history, it was truly beautiful. The sound of a woman's laugh brought me out of my thoughts. Edward was in the kitchen hugging a woman, she was incredibly beautiful the kind of beauty that rivalled Rosalie's, she was tall and had beautifully long strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Tanya" Tanya who the hell is Tanya why don't I know about some beautiful model looking woman that Edward knows. Is he with her, am I a side order to him! Wait, what is wrong with me? Stay focused Bella, your target is to bring him down not get jealous that he's hugging another woman named Tanya.

A little girl who was not watching where she was going ran straight into me almost falling over, luckily I caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"Are you okay?" The little girl nodded, by this point Edward and Tanya had noticed I was here and were making there way over.

"Haley, you need to watch where you're going" Tanya muttered to the little girl.

"Sorry mommy" The little girl, Tanya smiled at the cute little girl.

"Anyway, Tanya this is my date Bella, Bella this is my cousin Tanya" Woops, must learn not to jump to conclusions. Tanya held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, anyway you two have fun. And me and Haley will be off" Tanya kissed both of Edward's cheeks "It was nice to meet you Bella" She held out her hand to Haley and I watched as they walked out the door.

"You're a tad early, Tanya came to visit as they live in New York" He sighed, it sounded as if he missed New York. I followed him as we walked to the kitchen where things were boiling in pans.

"This is the first time I've ever cooked for a girl" I raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, I cook for my family if we have a get together at my house, but I've never cooked for a date before. To be fair I didn't really do dates much." He walked over to the wine rack before turning toward me "Red, white or Rose'"

"Red please" He pulled a red wine out of the wine rack before grabbing a bottle opener to pull the cork out, he then proceeded to get two crystal glasses and pour the dark liquid into them.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to get our second date but I've been so busy" He apologised as I sat on one of the high stools by the breakfast bar.

"Oh it's fine, when I first met you I'd been in the city less than 24 hours and I started my new job so it was nice to have the time to sort myself out." He nodded before turning towards the pot and stirring the sauce inside.

"We're having tortellini with a mushroom sauce, garlic chibbata's and then for dessert I've made a key lime pie" He said proudly.

"Very impressive, it all sounds and smells delicious."

* * *

To Be continued.

How will their date go?

Do you think Edward is the person the FBI believe he is?

xxx

Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fault in The Mission**

**Chapter 5**

**Note:** Tanya is 30 in this story, she will take the characteristics of having strawberry blonde hair but as you've noticed I aren't portraying her in the usual way, in this story Tanya is genuinely nice therefore I needed someone a bit more sweet and kind looking therefore Amy Adams fit the slot so when you think of Tanya think of Amy Adams. But because of this I now need to change Riley Biers (Now 32) from Xavier Samuels to a man more older therefore we have Paul Walker who has blue eyes not brown but you can't met every single characteristic all the time x

* * *

**June 21st **

_"Very impressive, it sounds and smells delicious"_

"Well, I do try" He wiggled his eye brows at me and I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing.

"So, how come you decided to move to Paris?" I asked, as he sat down beside me, he'd set the timer for 5 minutes which I guess is when the food would be ready, the double glass doors were open and I could vaguely see a fully set out table and chairs in the garden all dressed up with table cloths.

"My family just wanted a change of scenery, it was my father's idea and I'm an incredibly family orientated type of person so I moved with them, we all did. They're just too important to live with out." It all sounded really sweet, but I bet it was so the whole Mob gang of Cullen's would all be together.

"It makes it hard sometimes I mean Cullen Enterprising is in New York but I travel there for a couple of days every month to make sure everything is flourishing."

"Shouldn't your father do that, he being the eldest Cullen and it being Cullen Enterprising?" I asked,

"No, he works at the hospital. When my grandfather died he left it to me because he knew my father wasn't interested in business and stocks and all that jazz."

"Oh I see, it's a good job you were then" I replied, he laughed nodding his head. He stood up at the sign of the beeping and began pulling colanders out of cupboards to drain off the tortellini, he then stirred them into the creamy mushroom sauce, he pulled the garlic chibbata's out placed them on an ornate plate, he picked up the food and I went to pick up the garlic chibbata's but he shook his head.

"Oh no you don't! You're a guest so you'll follow me outside and sit down while I bring out everything." So all I carried was my glass of wine as we walked outside and it was beautiful, the air nice and warm with the sun setting it had a beautiful ambience all around there were lanterns with tea lights in glowing I imagine for when the sun had fully set so we weren't in the dark. He placed the bowls full of the tortellini and mushroom sauce on the place mats, he then proceeded to pull out my chair for me. I smiled at him, it was all very corny but sweet. He walked back inside and a few seconds later he walked back out with bowls of salad for us both that had been drizzled with French dressing. He again went back inside returning with the garlic chibbata and his glass of wine." I hadn't noticed that he must have brought the bottle of wine and put it in an ice bucket at one point because there it was chilling beside us.

He raised his wine glass so I followed "To a successful second date" He announced, our glasses clinked and we started our meals. I moaned as I tasted the food it was wonderfully delicious.

"Wow, you really can cook" I announced, he nodded his head.

"Why did you not believe me" He asked in a mock horror voice.

"Well I was slightly worried about food poisoning, the last time someone cooked for me it was my friend back in Washington and she'd had a dinner party needless to say every member was in bed the next day. So I took a chance, but it seemed to have paid off this time."

"Excellent." I smiled and continued eating the heavenly food. "Your beautiful, you know that right" He whispered, I could feel myself blushing.

"You're embarrassing me" I replied taking a drink of the wine, he laughed at me I don't know why. "So do you prefer living here or in New York?" I asked to change the topic from my alleged beauty.

"I don't know, it's more relaxed here I go to charity events and I work at home and I can go outside without the paparazzi chasing the billionaire Cullen, but New York is my true home it's where I was born and its where I hope to die. We moved to Paris for a break but eventually we'll move back to New York. So how are you finding Paris so far"

"It's beautiful, I'm still getting used to it being a more relaxed atmosphere, after I graduated from Yale I didn't know what to do with myself so I moved back to Washington but I couldn't stand it, I now associate that place with all the bad things that had happened to me" I lied, of course when I first moved back it was unsettling but I got over it.

"Good"

The date continued smoothly, as we continued talking and getting along. When it got to about 11 o clock I called a cab.

"You could have stayed in a guest bedroom" Edward had announced, I smirked at him.

"Next time" I whispered

"So there will be a next time" He questioned happily, I nodded.

"Oh most definitely" I replied, a beep outside meant that the cab was here. "I'll come by and pick up my car in the morning" I announced as we walked to the front door.

"Well until tomorrow" He pulled me into a kiss, as I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. The Edward I was being shown didn't seem like he could be part of the Mob, there's no massive amounts of security around or any dodgy phone calls as of yet. We pulled away, we didn't need to say anything, that kiss had been all that was needed and I left without another word smiling and touching my lip. What is wrong with me! This is a job that's it, no emotional attachment!

As I look in my bathroom mirror I realise I'm still smiling and as move my mouth I realise it hurts a little bit because I've been smiling that much. I feel giddy at the thought that I'll see him again tomorrow. This is wrong I need to focus, Edward Cullen is a criminal and I am a FBI agent I need to do my job, this was what I wanted to lock up criminals. Well actually what I truly wanted was for my parents not to die and for me to be a magazine editor but my life's course had changed when I was a teenager. If I hadn't been to that party or stayed over Jacob's house then my parent's wouldn't have decided to have a get together, but then maybe I wouldn't be here or I'd only have my Daddy and Sue but I would have had someone! I knew it was always going to be Mom and Phil, it's where the murderous thief's had gone first. That's it! Edward is like them, people like that are into organised crime to get money, it could have been my family that the Cullen's targeted. Of course it wasn't but it could have been.

I need to take Edward Cullen down.

When I'd gone back the next day to pick up my car Edward had officially asked me to be his girlfriend which of course I accepted, when Alice had found out she was ecstatic. She went on and on about if things went well with Edward and I we would be sisters. I didn't say anything when she said that, if there was one person in the family that I doubted was really part of the criminal activity it was Alice, she's just so full of sweetness. I could imagine that Rosalie is or was now that she's pregnant because she can have a bitchy and tough attitude.

Edward and I have been dating for a month and we still haven't and I quote "sealed the deal" as Emmett put it but we'd decided to have the 5 date rule and we'd only had 4. The seemed like a normal family but now that I was allowed inside Edward's house it was easier to look around if he was in the shower or something. I noted that there are survelance camera's on the outside of the property but nothing in the house. I realised that If I ever want to find out what the Cullen's are up to I need to get inside Edward's office, but it was always locked this wasn't going to be easy. Especially when I got nagging phone calls off a desperate Michael Newton wanting to know if I'd uncovered anything. It was if his whole entire career was based off this mission. If in the unlikelihood that they aren't any criminal activities I think Newton would be crushed because he's so determined that there is, but the only evidence that suggests that there is something going on is that there's is regular increases in the Cullen's fortune every month and of course the case of Aro Volturi.

* * *

**Note:** I was disappointed with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, I kept getting notifications that people were adding me to their favourites and alerting the story but only a couple reviewing. I was sad about it when I spend hours writing this story I mean I have this entire story planned out that stretches out over the space of 3 years maybe even more if I get more ideas but this isn't going to be a short story It's going to be long and I don't want to spend all my time writing it if no one can be bothered to review it telling me what they think of the story. So pretty please with a cherry on top review the story.

xxx

Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 6:** Interrogation  
**Note**: WARNING! It's rated M for a reason but if FF had the option it would be MA from this chapter onwards. I hate that I have to put this because it spoils the fact that it's going to happen ):  
**Thank you: **HiddenFangGirl16, Elana86, LiLi82, Coles18, caithal97, DutchGirl01, SarahCullenxxx for reviewing the previous chapter :) x

* * *

I was meeting his parents! Edward Cullen's mom and dad had invited us round for dinner this coming Saturday, it was inevitable. Edward had said that with Alice and Emmett going on and me and then Edward telling them about me it was bound to happen. So it's about an hour before Edward's going to pick me up and instead of deciding what to wear I'm on the phone with Michael.  
"Agent Swan, it is imperative that you find out more. So far you've come up with nothing and you've been there almost two months." Michael grumbled I rolled my eyes, did he somehow think it was going to be a walk in the park an presumed crime family that they'd been trying to find incriminating evidence for years and he thinks I am going to be successful in two months…is he an idiot, yes!  
"Newton if I may be so bold, how on earth can you expect me to find out that much information in that short amount of time. I have to go I am meeting Esme and Carlisle Cullen soon and I'm not dressed. When I find something I'll let you know. But until then leave me to do my job." I muttered sighing heavily as I put the phone down. Isn't there a chance that they aren't even a crime family and Michael is going to get his heart broken. I kind of hope so he's an ass and from what I've seen of the Cullen's they're a very charming family but of course appearances can be deceiving. Walking into my closet I picked out my outfit of a peach coloured tank top tucked into a navy high waisted skirt that has a a floral design of peach flowers and aqua leaves. Pairing it with a navy ponte rolled sleeve blazer and a pair of Steve Madden shoes which are Aqua pumps with a navy t-strap. Finally I grabbed some aqua and gold coloured bangles and a nude guess handbag  
Not long after Edward was at the door and we were on the road.  
"My parent's can be very well you'll see. All I'm going to say is that my Mom really wants grandkids. So be warned" Edward muttered as we pulled up the drive, he house being very elegant with well groomed gardens that looked like a lot of care and time had been spent on them.  
Edward knocked on the door a few seconds later it opened to reveal, a elegant woman in her late forties.  
"Edward you didn't tell me she was this beautiful" She scolded before turning towards me "You must be Bella Edwards mother" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Carlisle they're here!" She shouted as they entered the house. We walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle, between Esme and Carlisle it's no wonder Edward and Alice are so good looking.  
"Bella It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Carlisle Cullen."  
"Thank you Mr Cullen" I replied, he pulled a face and I wondered If I'd done something wrong.  
"Please Bella, we are Esme and Carlisle no Mr Cullen will be needed" I felt myself blushing with embarrassment  
It seemed like Carlisle and Esme had gone all out for this dinner, with a full 3 courses prepared plus a cheese board. The first dish to be served was the starter of course which consisted of a bed of salad leaves with tomatoes, olives and goats cheese which was lightly drizzled in a French dressing. As I began to ate it I knew that with parent's that could cook like this of course Edward could.  
"So Bella, what do you do?" Esme asked as we sat around the dinner table, her voice was calm and tranquil and I couldn't imagine her ever shouting at anyone.  
"I'm an editor at Elle magazine" I replied, it was true...partially.  
"That sound's incredibly interesting. Have you always wanted to be an editor?"  
"Ever since I was little, I loved reading books and as I got older magazines and I began to wonder how the process came about of bringing out these magazines and what went into it. I've was told that I had a sharp eye and in literature I excelled and then I studied journalism." Part of me wishes that I could have this job forever and not go back to the FBI I wanted to work in magazines. I wanted to be the editor in chief one day, but I was never going to be I was Agent Dwyer, now Swan. It's strange that even the FBI refer to me as Agent Swan, obviously they'd changed my name to protect my identity, my past remains the same up until college where it doesn't list that I did criminology and that after college I got into the force. From then on it says that I moved back to Washington and stayed there for a while but couldn't stand it so I moved to Paris. If Edward Cullen or had me investigated he wouldn't find out a thing about me because it was all listed down as Isabelle Dwyer who lives in Carolina.  
"So, when will I be seeing grandchildren" I chocked on my drink as Esme asked that, Edward hadn't been kidding when he said that she would probe. It was like most mothers really, normal. I'd never expected nor will I ever get any clues as to what goes on from here. Carlisle Cullen wasn't linked to Cullen Enterprising which was the main tower of suspicion. This all lay with Edward and his sidekicks.  
"Sweethart, I think its a bit early to be thinking about grandchildren, give them a couple of years." Carlisle reasoned, she crossed her arms in annoyance.  
"Fine, but if I don't have grandchildren by the time I'm 51 by either you or Alice I shall not be happy." Esme grumbled. "Of course I'm thrilled about Rosalie and Emmett, but I'll be Great Aunt Esme" Edward looked uneasily at me whispering a 'sorry' I smiled at him and then at Esme. I felt bad for the fact that perhaps she thinks she'll get grandchildren out of me, but she never will.  
"We've tried something a bit different today, hope you like it. Tagliatelle alle vongoli it's basically tagliatelle with fresh clams, garlic and tomatoes,it was on one of those cooking shows your mother likes to watch. The dishes smelled delicious as they were placed on the mats, and I couldn't wait to tuck into it. After everyone was seated we ate in silence enjoying the food that had just been served it tasted heavenly.  
Finally we had Mocha Puddings with a liqueur cream crown and it was equally as delicious as the rest of the meal but I couldn't finish it, I was too stuffed. But when the cheese, crackers and grapes were served I did have a couple because I can always find room for cheese.  
"It was lovely meeting you today Bella" Esme whispered as both she and Carlisle hugged me and Edward. "Don't be a stranger" She shouted at me as we walked to the Lamborghini.

We'd arrived back at Edward's house after the meal, not believing some of the questions we'd been asked. I bent down to take off my heels feeling relived as my feet were released from them. As I stood back up Edward pushed me up against the door kissing me into an oblivious, as he pressed his body into me I could feel his hardness that's straining through his pants, the feel of his kisses and him pressing against me was enough to get me hot and bothered. By now I'd dropped my bag and blazer on the floor as dirty thoughts flew though my head.  
"I can't wait any longer" he groaned between kisses his tongue dancing with mine. This was definitely an aspect of the fake relationship that I was going to enjoy and the shaming thing was I really wanted him, I wanted his kisses I wanted his jokes, I wanted him not just here doing this but I want Edward as if this were a real relationship. But regardless I have a job to do and my mixed up feelings can not get in the way of that. I pulled at his shirt as he kissed my neck "Please Bella, let me have you" He gasped as he pulled away from my neck looking me straight in the eyes never blinking as he waited for my answer.  
"Yes Edward, have me" I replied breathlessly, he groaned pulling me towards the stairs quickly and into his bedroom a room I'd never been in before it was gold's and light blues and as he pushed me down on the bed pulling away the comforter, I could feel how soft and expensive the sheets are. He untucked my tank top from my skirt continually kissing me as his hands trailed up the flat expanse of my belly and up the lace clad mounds. Thank god I'm wearing my LaPerla's today. He gently stroked my nipples through my bra groaning before pulling my top up and off. He rips my bra off so that my breasts are exposed, I feel my cheeks getting hot but as he blows on one and I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, he's teasing them, he's teasing me as he takes it in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Gently he bites it as I feel the effects its having on me as I pool below. He starts paying the same attention to my other nipple as his hand trails up my thigh up to the juncture, where he runs a finger along my wet lace thong. I moan and he grins.

"You're so wet baby" He whispers as he yanks down my skirt, so I'm left in only a rose coloured lace thong. I notice that he's still fully dressed and that just wont do, I pull his shirt out of his pants as I begin to unbutton it, he shakes his head.  
"Not like that baby" And with that he rips open his shirt broken buttons flying everywhere. I want to run my hands up his chest, he's toned like he works out by he's not overly bulky or even as big as Emmett. He's the perfect amount, toned and muscular as I run my hands down his chest and to his abs. He pulls away and I look at him confused by he scoots down the bed until he's between my thighs. He trails kisses up as he's getting closer to where I want him and my body is getting hotter with every erotic action. He pulls at my thong until it rips and he tosses it somewhere. I'm glad I had yesterdays trip to the beauty salon with Alice yesterday that included, plucking, waxing and massaging. He runs a finger down my slit and my hips buck in response. He inserted a finger and groaned.  
"You're so fucking tight" I'd only even had two other sexual partners, the first was Jacob when I was 16, on the night I'd stayed over his and his parent's were away visiting his grandparents, to say I was dreading the awkward conversation when I woke up was an understatement. I never really had to face the awkward conversation, because that was the night when my parents died so when I checked my phone and saw I had missed calls from many numbers I found out the horrific news. The second person was a boy named Alec, we dated for a couple of months in college, he wasn't really well endowed but he did know how to use it which compensated for his smaller size. It had been 5 years since I'd done anything with anyone.  
Edward began thrusting two fingers in me hitting the spot perfectly, I could feel myself being wound tighter and tighter. But I squeaked in surprise at I felt him bite my clit, it was all too much as his tongue replaced his fingers which were now rubbing my clit, it was all getting too much and I was going to explode, the sensation growing and growing in the pit of my belly.  
"Shit, I'm gonna, oh Edward I" I was almost there I could feel it, like being on the tip of the mountain before it all comes crashing down.  
"Come for me baby, let me taste all of you" He murmured against me and that was it the vibrations sent me over the edge as I came crashing doing coming hard moaning loudly as my eyes fell into the back of my head. "Oh god" I moaned as I rode out my orgasm Edward lapping up everything. I felt like I died and gone to heaven…death by orgasm not a bad way to go.  
"You taste heavenly" He whispered as his lips caught mine, he ground his hips into mine, he must have got rid of his shoes and socks at one point because as he pulled off his pants and boxers I realised he had nothing else on. I look at him, his very large erection pressed against his stomach. He leant over the bedside table and grabbed a foil packet, he ripped it open and rolled the condom on he placed in between my legs hovering above me.  
"You sure" He asks, I nod and he sighs in release before pushing into me, my breath catches as he becomes fully sheathed, he stopped waiting for me adjust to his large size. I move my hips against his as he begins to thrust, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, I wrap my legs around him as he begins to thrust into me. His kisses are feverish, he's engulfing me in pleasure as he picks up the speed and I feel that build up again, they way he makes me feel the way his body hits mine it's like they were made for each other. I look at him, his eyes are bearing into mine, they're dark with desire, I slam my eyes shut clenching as my orgasm once again takes over, but it starts to build as Edward continues to thrust, he leans up placing my legs over his shoulders, this new angle means he's reaching further hitting deeper Edward's breath is becoming more ragged as he begins rubbing my clit. He's obviously close and so am I, I don't think my body can take another orgasm it's all to much but he keeps thrusting and teasing my clit until I tighten around him crashing in the waves. He lets go and explodes as we ride out our orgasms together until he collapses on top of me. Breathing hard, we lie there for a minute fully sated, when Edward pulls out I gasp at the loss of contact, he pulls off the condom tying at the end before tossing it in the trashcan, he lays beside me chest heaving.  
"That was amazing" He gasps, he pulls me to him wrapping me in his arms as he pulls the comforter over us. I fall into a deep slumber happy in his arms an alarming thought really.  
I lifted my head from the plush pillow, I'd been woken my muffled voices outside of the room.  
"Have you got the money? I want him gone" Edward spat, I saw the door begin to open so I lay back and pretended to be asleep. Edward slid back into the bed and pulled my body against his nuzzling his head in my neck. I had to admit it was comforting having his arms wrapped around me. But now that I heard that I knew there's stuff to be found, who has a heated conversation at 3 in the morning. He wanted someone gone and in the organised crime that meant only one thing…death!

* * *

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!**

**So is Edward the criminal he's believed to be?**

**Please Review guys and I'll see you sunday :)**

**x Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 7**  
**Note:** With the word coloured I know in the USA its colored but in England that's how we write it.  
**Note II**: Also most of the time this will be in Bella's point of view however for scene's that don't involve Bella but I feel are still important in the story will be in 3rd person. Soon you'll get Edward's point of view and you'll know the truth before Bella does. ;)  
**Thank you: KatieKat12321, Coles18, SarahCullenxxx, DutchGirl01, LILI82 thank you for reviewing chapter 6 glad you enjoyed it. **

* * *

The next time I woke up it was to the feel of hands roaming over my body. "I know you are awake" a voice whispered, I giggled. I opened my eyes to see Edward was lying beside me watching me, running his hands over me. It's strange, because the last words I heard him say were angry and threatening, but it wasn't as if Edward knew I'd heard him. However, his voice is now gentle.  
"There's a charity ball next week for the Cullen foundation, it's in New York. I wondered if you would want to come with me?" He asked, I smiled at him. This would be a big thing, a public outing as a couple.  
"Of course I'll come with you to the charity ball." I replied happily, he kissed me deeply rolling over so that I was on top of him. Edward's phone ringing brought us out of our bliss as he groaned, I got off him and he grabbed his phone and walked out the room.  
I hopped off the bed wandering around for something to put on and in a very cliché move I put on his white dress shirt.  
As I walked downstairs I could hear Edward inside his office shouting on the phone.  
_"How the fuck can you loose two of the crates in that shipment, are you all incompetent and cannot do your jobs right. You're not here to make us loose money you are here to make us money, so get your asses on the case and find out where the shipment has gone."_ He shouted, I quickly walked into the kitchen so It didn't look like I'd been standing outside listening.  
My phone bleeped and started flashing, picking it up I notice that it's a text from Alice. _Can you come over today, I need to talk to you-A_. I began typing back my response _Sure give me an hour and I'll be there- B_ not even 20 seconds later and I had a _Thanks x_ from her. I wonder what's wrong as I walk to the counter where the ceramic hen is and pull out eggs deciding that I'm in the mood for French toast. Edward walks into the kitchen smiling, I cant help put stare at him in all his glory as his pyjama pants hang low around his hips…he's so hot. No, I cannot be thinking this…what is wrong with me. Get it together Bella this is your job not a chance for you to fall in love with the man you're supposed to capture. Wait! What…I just said fall in love where the hell did that come from I don't love him, how could I love him for goodness sake he's a murderer and criminal a man I could never love. Of course I am trying to reassure myself of this as he strides over to me and all I want to do is rip off the dress shirt that I'm wearing and let him devour me on the kitchen counter. He's a Greek god an Adonis and I am his serf her to serve every sexual desire…okay serious what the fuck is wrong with me shake it off Bella SHAKE IT OFF!  
"You look positively ravishing in that shirt" He whispers huskily, I can feel myself trembling the inner goddess in me wants this wants him to ravish me. "How about we skip breakfast and just go straight to dessert." He kisses me pulling me into him and I hate to do it but I pull away.  
"I would love nothing more, but I really have to go and see Alice this morning I text her telling her I'll be there in an hour and I still need to go home and get changed." I replied, he groans resting his head on my shoulder. "In fact I don't really have time for French toast, I have to go…will you take me" I mutter, he nods and I walk out of the kitchen, why is he making me feel like this he shouldn't be making me feel like this. As I walk into the bedroom I pick up my lingerie and my dress as I make my way back town the staircase I can't help but giggle at my pile of stuff by the door. I slip my shoes on grabbing my bag and blazer. It's like the walk of shame really I'm wearing nothing but Edwards dress shirt that hits mid thigh and my heels I don't even have panties on. Edward has the car started already so I simply slip in and buckle up as we drive away.  
"Will you come over tonight" I ask as we arrive we pull into the gates of my house  
"Of course, remember we have Mom's and Dad's bbq pool party tomorrow." I smile, how could I forget it was one of the things mentioned in the dinner last night.  
"I think light meals are the order of the day then today if I am to look fabulous in my swimsuit" I whisper, he raises an eyebrow at me before pulling my face closer to his.  
"You are already fabulous, your body is divine." He kisses me before I get out of the car. I smile at him as I turn to look at him after I walk in. My maid is busy cleaning the house and I can't help but blush when she seems my attire or lack of it. I look at the clock, I now have 45 minutes before I have to be at Alice's…no time to shower. Walking into my wardrobe I have to think fast, I opt for a pair of black super skinny jeans, with a basic white V-neck tee which has diamante buttons going down the front, adding a hot pink cardigan with matching ballet flats and a pair of black jewelled drop earrings. I gasp at my hair as I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, it's a complete state. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth before walking back into my bedroom and sitting at my vanity. I brush through my birds nest tying it up in a pony before adding a light amount BB cream, Mascara, a peach coloured blush and light pink lipgloss. I was now presentable and ready to go so get into the Mercedes and drive to Alice's. When I get there she opens the door and I gasp her eyes are red and puffy, her nose is running and she's wearing no make-up which just isn't Alice. She's still dressed fashionably though she's wearing dark blue jeans, a white scoop neck tee along with a dusky pink cardigan and matching chloe braided pumps that have rows of dusky pink beige and white, she's also wearing a jewelled heart necklace but one thing I do notice is that she's not wearing her engagement ring.  
I walk into the lounge and we sit on the L-shaped leather couch, her smile is sad as she looks at me.  
"Jasper called off the wedding." She whispers sadly, they'd been engaged for almost a year but the wedding isn't until next July, Alice wanted everything to be perfect and so had decided she needed more time to plan it. "He thinks that I cheated on him"  
"Why would he think that…you haven't have you?" I ask cautiously, she shakes her head crying.  
"No, it wasn't my fault. There's a family friend his name is Eric and he visited the house yesterday, he started going on and on about how he loved me so much, he kissed me it shocked me, it's like my brain just shut down I don't even like Eric at all but I didn't push him off me. Jasper saw and went mental he punched Eric in the face and asked how long the affair had been going on." She was full on crying by now, so I held her soothingly as she continued to tell me the story. "That's not the worst part though, Eric told him that it had been going on for months and Jasper believed him. Later on Eric text me telling me that if he didn't have me, Jasper couldn't. Jasper packed a bag and asked for the ring back, I told him that Eric was lying but he said he was disgusted that I was lying to his face because he's seen me not fighting Eric's kiss. I can't believe this is happening" She lay her head in my lap crying as I stroked her hair.  
"Everything will work out Alice, I promise. Give Jasper some time and then you convince him that it wasn't what it seemed that you've never had an affair and that Eric caught you by surprise. Did you show Jasper the text?"  
"No, he left before I got it." Her body began shaking with sobs so we just stayed like that neither of us saying anything as I held her. Jasper and Alice's relationship seemed perfect like nothing could ever break it, you could see the immense love that they held for one another. "It probably hurt him more because he loves you so much, I mean that man would do anything for you." I reasoned.  
"She's right" I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway. Alice picked up her head off my lap smiling weakly at Jasper.  
"I'll go into the garden, I need to phone someone anyway" I announced as I walked out of the room, they needed their privacy and Alice needed to fight for her man.  
**End of Bella's point of view.**  
Jasper sat beside Alice on the couch, she turned to face him with tears dripping from her eyes.  
"Jasper, you have to believe me when I say that I have never cheated on you. Yesterday Eric came over and started telling me how he'd always loved me and then he kissed me, I can't explain why I didn't push him away because I didn't want him to kiss me the thought of it was repulsive but it's like I went into shock because I'd never expected him to kiss me. He told you that we had an affair because he wanted he to loose you he text me telling me that if 'he couldn't have me, I couldn't have you'." Jasper nodded his head, he truly wanted to believe that the girl he loves is telling the truth.  
"Show me the text message" He replied numbly, Alice reached over to the glass coffee table grabbing her iphone. She found the text from Eric and showed it to Jasper.  
_You have the nerve to turn me down and tell me that you don't want me. Well if I can't have you I don't see why you should have Jasper. We'll both suffer the heartache- E_  
Jasper sighed and kissed her.  
"I believe you" He whispered as he pulled away, she felt cold metal being slipped back on her finger and she smiled as she saw the return of the glistening diamond.  
"Jasper, you need to trust me from now on and don't fly off the next time we hit a bump in the road" Alice muttered sternly, he nodded and she smiled.

* * *

Bikini vs. swimsuit this is a hard decision, I'm now stuck between my embellished turquoise la perla halter neck bikini and my pale pink Miu Miu bow embellished swimsuit. After some debate I decide that a swimsuit is better suited to a family BBQ, I grab my oversized crop top that has a red and white bow on the front and says 'Minnie Mouse' beneath it. I opt for light denim high waisted shorts that have white crotched design on the right side of them. I grab my brown Gucci sandals a stack of bracelets and my black Oversided Lavin sunglasses and a big floppy hat.  
"I enjoy watching you get ready but I'd prefer to watch to get undressed" I roll my eyes as arms wrap around my torso, I turn in his grip to face him.  
"We'll be late to the BBQ, and I don't want Emmett asking me why I smile like you like Alice did yesterday. Apparently I looked like I'd been thoroughly devoured.  
"Well you were" He whispered, I couldn't help but giggle "Now we best be going else you're right we will be late." I nodded.  
When we arrived at Edward's parents house I was pulled into a hug by Emmett who is practically crushing me. I spotted Rosalie and Alice lying by the pool in their swimwear, Rosalie was in a plunging black monokini seriously how can someone pregnant still look that amazing in a swimsuit. Alice however was wearing a navy blue frilly bandeau bikini.  
"Bells come on, soak up the sun" Alice shouted, my heart ached at that point, my dad used to call me Bells all the time…oh how I miss them.  
"We have our first doctors appointment tomorrow for our 12 week scan I'm so excited" Rosalie exclaimed now that we are lying by the pool drinking cocktails, a virgin one for Rosalie after finishing our hot dogs.  
"Really, that's so exciting" Alice squealed, but I zoned out as I listened in on Edward and Emmett's conversation as they are talking in hushed voices not to far away.  
"The Volturi brothers have began asking questions again about Aro's death. It just brings more suspicion on the family." Emmett whispered  
"We'll see what happens if it gets too far then we'll have to pay them a visit"  
Please don't be on about what I think you're on about I don't want Edward to be a criminal because then I wont feel guilty about the way I feel.

* * *

**Please, it's important that you review because then I know what your reaction is to the story it wont take long so please review **

**x**

**Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 8.**  
**Thank you:** Dead beautiful, lili82, nikkij25, Coles18, hiddenfanggirl16, SarahCullenxxx, DutchGirl01 for reviewing because you inspire me.

* * *

I am currently sat next to Edward in the Cullen jet on the long haul flight to New York from Paris. We've been on the jet for 2 hours and I'm bored already and there's another 5 ½ to go, but I don't have it as bad as Rosalie; having morning sickness on a plane mustn't be pleasant. Our flight attendant bugs the crap out of me, she's all over Edward like a bad disease and I don't like it because he's mine. Jealously is not the answer Bella, do you job, that's all you have to do. She's not even that good looking and her hair could use a cut I mean she has rats tails for heavens sake. Put the claws away, yes it's my new mantra.  
"Are you okay? You seem a little on edge" Edward asked his voice calm and soothing, his hand is resting on my knee and I am fully aware that it's there.  
"I was just thinking that's all." I responded, I look up after staring at Edward's hand on my knee and see Alice and Jasper who are in their own little world totally loved up. I'm glad they sorted it out, I've really grown fond of Alice and I didn't like seeing her upset plus her and Jasper make a beautiful couple…they need a power name! Jalice, Alisper, Whitlen, Culocke hmm so many to choose from, I can't help but giggle at how random my thoughts have turned.  
"What you giggling at?" Edward inquired, I couldn't see the harm in telling him this.  
"I was trying to think of power couple names for Alice and Jasper, I was giggling at myself because of how totally random it was" I replied, he nodded at me obviously thinking I am completely mental.  
"What would our power couple name be?" He asked suddenly, okay I wasn't expecting that but then I've never envisioned myself as part of a power couple with Edward.  
"I don't know I never really thought about it. EdElla or Belward." I mutter, I really like the sound of EdElla we could be EdElla forever and have miniature EdElla's. Wait! I will not be having any miniatures with Edward. It suddenly hits me that one day I am not going to be in Edward's company, all the times that he makes me laugh and makes me smile will no longer exist. We'll have no more passionate nights and early morning romps, if things turn out for the worst he'll hate me. I'll be the woman who pretended to like him only to put him in jail. The thought of Edward hating me is heartbreaking because I don't want him to hate me, I want him to love me.  
"Are you coming to bed?" Edward whispered, I look at my Rose Gold Michael Kors watch to see that it's 11pm. I nod and stand up, who'd have thought that I'd be on a private jet that has 6 bedrooms. We walk into the one that we'd been earlier designated, the rooms are small but practical. There's a large queen sized bed that takes up a good majority of the space, the bed is covered in midnight blue cotton sheets with a 10,000 thread count which Esme had earlier informed me about. I remove my black ankle boots which are then followed by my pale pink jeans and finally my thin cream coloured oversized crop sleeved sweater that has a black oversized bow on the right. There's no point in taking out my bow earrings so I slide into bed wearing my lingerie next to Edward who is now in his boxers. His arms wrap around me cradling me to him and it's so temping. I just want to rip off his boxers.  
"I would baby, but I don't have a condom" It's like he's read my mind.  
"Well I'm on the pill and I'm clean so as long as you are, we are good to go" I announced, he smiled thanking the heavens.  
"Yes, with a father who's a doctor he suggested every so often that we get tested." He muttered shuddering slightly, I climbed on top of him kissing him deeply, our tongues dance with each other and all I can think about is the fact that I never want to loose Edward. I pull away lips swollen as I smile mischievously at him as I begin to trail kisses from his neck downwards over his chest to his stomach where I follow the snail trail. There is something so sexy and erotic about the 'v' of a man, I think it's because it leads to the pride lands which is clearly straining against the cotton material. I kiss the area above the band of his boxers teasing him, I can hear faint groans as I touch him through his boxers, those sexy Calvin Klein boxers. I pull them down as stare at Edwards glory. His erection is hard and protruding, I run my hand slowly down it in response to my action I hear Edward's breath hitch. I lower my head licking the pre cum from the tip of his penis, I swirl my tongue around the top and to my satisfaction I can hear his ragged breath which is enough to get me wet. I delve lower taking him all in, I bob my head up and down, my hand clasped around the base moving it up and down. Edward thrusts into my mouth and I gag as he hit's the back of my throat, his hands are wrapped in my hair pulling me up and down his cock.  
"Stop, Bella." He gasps, "I want to explode inside your pussy not inside your mouth" He pulls me back up so that I'm straddling him and moves my panties to the side, I lift my hips and position him at my entrance, I go down moaning as he fills me until I'm at the halt, I feel so wondrously full, I instinctively started to move my hips as Edward trails his hand up to my bra covered breasts and his hands snake behind my back and unclasp it. I lean forward and kiss him, his hands clinging to my hips as I continue to ride him feeling completely in control, as my pleasure increases so does the movements as Edward thrusts upwards, I moan in his mouth as pleasure runs through me.  
"Faster" I gasp, my hands clinging to the sheets on either side of his head as he pounds into me whilst I ride him. "I almost there Edward" my voice sounds so high as I let the words escape my mouth. Its so fast and so intense as I let go "fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming" my voice incredibly high as I clamp down on him and I'm blinded as black spots appear in my vision, he explodes inside me moaning loudly. I collapse on top of him completely spent.  
"You are louder than Emmett and Rosalie" Alice shouts from behind the door, normally I would be incredibly embarrassed but right now I am too worn out to care.  
I am awoken by a knock at the door.  
"Hey jack rabbits, we'll be landing soon so you need to get up and belted" Alice shouted as she bangs heavily on the door, I groan in pain as I feel the ache in my muscles from sleeping in a funny position. I get up and walk over to the chair where I'd flung all my clothes whilst picking my bra up off the floor. I can see Edward out of the corner of my eye watching me as I redress. I realise that I left my handbag in the main sitting area of the jet so I walk out to go and get it.  
"You having fun on this trip Bella, has the plane ride been satisfying?" Emmett asked curiously, I rolled my eyes at him as I walk past to grab my bag before walking into one of the toilets to touch myself up. Which basically means run a brush through my hair and put on a bit more of my lipgloss and my Marc Jacobs dot perfume.  
"How can your hair still look like Kate Middleton's even when we're this high up in the air and you've just joined the mile high club?" Alice moaned, apparently if she left her hair down on the jet the air conditioning makes it go greasy so she has to tie it up. So her bust length hair is tied up in a top knot. It still looked incredibly fashionable especially with her highlights, she'd decided to a bit lighter and now had lighter brown hair and caramel highlights.  
"I'm just lucky with my hair" I suggested as I sat down on one of the chairs and buckled myself up. Edward comes over and sit beside me kissing my lightly on the lips.  
"Your lips taste like raspberry" Edward notes, I nod my head because I have the raspberry crush Stilla lipgloss. The captain came on the speakers "We are beginning to make our decent into New York please keep seat belts fastened at all times".  
After a while we landed at Newark airport there is a town car waiting after baggage claim for us to get into which will take us to the hotel. We arrive at the Plaza hotel where the event is being held tonight, we are all apart from Rosalie and Emmett staying in the Royal Plaza suite but because it only has 3 bedrooms Emmett and Rosalie are staying in the Royal Terrace suite along with Riley, Tanya and Lissy.  
"Okay Bella you have a few hours to yourself but then we are going to the spa located downstairs and then into the salon." I nod following Edward into one of the bedrooms when we get in there we collapse on the bed. The fact that it's 2 in the morning is strange because it would be 8am in Paris but I hadn't gotten hardly any sleep on the plane because of someone…naming no names so perhaps it will help with the jet lag. I pull off my boots and jeans not bothering to remove my sweater as I get under the comforter and let the much needed sleep take me, aware of the presence of Edwards arms around me.  
I turn and look at the clock that's on the bedside table reading 08:00 I'd slept for a good 6 hours. I untangled myself from Edwards arms and noticed that my suitcase had been brought into the room…creepy that someone should be in here whilst Edward and I are sleeping. But I am thankful as I unzip it and begin pulling out my clothes to hang in the closet. It takes a while to sort all my belongings out but eventually I'm done. Even after all of that Edward is still asleep, he looks so handsome when he's asleep. Awe Bella, don't be such an idiot! It's really getting harder and harder to have a fight with my internal self who just wants to melt at the sight of Edward. I changed into my silk Stella McCartney cami and short set along with the matching silk robe. I slipped my feat into the Marc Jacobs sleeping mouse slippers and quietly left the room. It seems that Esme and Carlisle are the only ones awake as I walk outside, feeling slightly awkward I walk over to the table which is covered in an array of food obviously brought from the room service and greet them. Esme and Carlisle had only ever been nothing but nice to me, however I'd only met them a couple of times.  
"Good morning Bella" Esme's beautifully eloquent voice said as I sat down at the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.  
"Good morning" I replied to both of them, everything felt stiff I couldn't very well start gossiping with them it wasn't as easy as it was with Alice and Rosalie but I was able to relate with them more. I bit my lip and looked around the room awkwardly.  
"Are you alright Bella, you seem tense" Esme muttered, I looked at her and knew she was genuinely interested.  
"I'm sorry, it's very strange for me. I've never met any parents before and its all a bit weird." I replied, Esme took my hand which shocked me to say the least.  
"Bella, you don't need to feel awkward we are here you can talk to us. I understand that you've been lacking any parental love since you were 16 which is such a young age, a crucial and confusing age for anyone and you had to go through that. One day I believe that you'll be part of our family, I never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you. He's never brought a girl home before, everything is different and its good." The thought of being the first girl Edward brought home is heartbreaking when I think of what I'm going to do to the family.  
"Thank you" I whisper "You've been so welcoming"  
"We can just read people really well" Carlisle replies and gives me a knowing look which confuses me. "Morning all" Edward grumbles as he sits down at the table. There's a knock on the door and Carlisle gets up and looks through the hole before opening, in walks a glamorously dressed Rosalie in an orange peplum top that has a skinny leopard print bow belt round her waist, paired with dark jeans, leopard print pumps and a nude coloured bag. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail and I can see that she has nude coloured feathered earrings and a bunch of gold bangles, working in Elle has definitely made me notice what people wear more.  
"You and Alice are supposed to be ready, we're going shopping this morning." Rosalie insisted sitting down at the table.  
"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked noticing his cousin's absence, Rosalie rolled his eyes and looked at Edward as if It's obvious. "The junkies at the gym isn't he?" Rosalie nodded and turned towards me. "Go get dressed!" She ushers, "Alice!" She shouts and I think I'm deaf, I vaguely hear a screech from inside the bedroom along with a string of profanities and I can't help but laugh as I walk into the bedroom to get changed, I go into the en suite to wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk into the wardrobe and grab my white floral baby doll dress which is decorated with pink, lilac and red flowers. I add my pink half sleeve dipped hem chiffon cardigan along with my red Steve Madden pumps opting for my cream lace shoulder bag with my pink rose earrings and Lucifer Vir Honestus Peau D'Ange Coral & Diamond Anemone Ring. I walk back into the en suite to do my make-up and hair, I put it up in a top knot and do light make-up with coral lipgloss.  
I walk out and Alice is already dressed in floral shorts with a white tank top, coral heels and a coral tote, I want her necklace though its so glamorous a true statement, my stomach grumbles as I realise I have yet to eat breakfast.  
"Don't worry we'll go to starbucks" Rosalie announces, and I blush as I realise how loud my stomach had grumbled.  
"See you later" Edward kissed me before I'm dragged out of the penthouse. Apparently this is just an activity to waste a bit of time because we weren't going to the spa until 1. I grabbed a caramel crème frappachino whilst Alice opted for a vanilla latte and Rosalie and strawberry and cream frappachino.  
"I want to get a necklace from Tiffany's to go with me dress" Alice announces as we walk along the street so we start making our way to Tiffany's.  
"Emmett and I keep having the same argument about me wearing heels now that I'm pregnant" Rosalie grumbles "I keep telling him that I don't have anything on the front of me to knock me off balance yet and I've been walking around in heels since I was 14." The over protective teddy bear is how I shall now think of Emmett.  
"I'd understand if you were like 6 months pregnant but you're 3, you haven't even got a bump yet" Alice replied, she grew excited at the sight of the pale blue store front. "I love Tiffany's, you can never go wrong" It's true, perhaps I could pick up a necklace or a bracelet for myself. My mother loved Tiffany's, I remember as a little girl going over to her vanity and seeing a display of light blue boxes, my mothers jewellery now sits in an ornate jewellery box on my vanity.  
In the end Alice gets a diamond drop necklace, Rosalie gets one of the signature heart bracelets whilst I got the Paloma dove bracelet in memory of my mother, in two days I'm flying to Washington to visit my parent's graves on the anniversary of their death, of course Edward had offered to come but I'd told him next time, as far as he was concerned I'm just visiting their graves not that it's the 9 year anniversary. After that we go to Macy's and buy a few or maybe a lot of clothes.  
Eventually, we get back to the hotel just in time to drop off our bags and make our way to the in hotel spa. I love a good spa treatment where I feel like a princess, all the tension of my life just lifts away and I'm left in complete bliss and content. I'm waxed, plucked and buffed until perfection.  
Afterwards its into the salon where my hair is lightened slightly and trimmed, It's then put up into an elegant updo whilst the hair stylist has been doing this another woman has been giving me a French manicure. I had individual false lashes put on to give my eye lashes more volume but still make them look natural. We go back up to our room to get changed now that it's 6:15 and the gala starts at 7. I put my pearlised nude Christian Louboutin pumps on before stepping into my gown, I get Edward to zip me up. I'm wearing a pealised nude colour Elie Saab gown which has capped sleeves and has a heavily embellished top, around my waist is a ribbon in the same colour with a matching organza flower, the skirt of the dress tulle's out in pleats. I feel glamorous in the dress and I have to hold back the urge to twirl so that the bottom floats around. I put on my Kathy Flesch flower cuff and my William Cheshire gold libertine drop earrings. I grab my nude lace clutch and walk out, Edward smiles, I'd told him to go out after he'd zipped up the back so that he could see me when I'm entirely dressed.  
"Bella you look beautiful" Edward whispers giving me a kiss, I smile as Esme walks out in a lace gown a vision of elegance. Carlisle opens the door and in walks Rosalie in a cranberry coloured gown looking glowing so all that's left to do is wait for Alice who eventually walks out in a coral coloured one shoulder gown. We make our way down to the grand ballroom which is full of New York's finest.  
After grabbing a Bellini I turn around to see Edward talking to a beautiful blonde woman and a incredibly handsome and bulky man. I smile at walk over ready to meet the suspicious couple.  
"Bella!" Edward exclaims as I join them "Bella, this is Heidi my PR and this is Riley her husband who also works at Cullen Ent. Heidi and Riley this is my girlfriend Bella"

* * *

**SOOOO do you think Heidi and Riley will be bitchy or nice?**  
**Please review and I'll update in a couple of days**  
**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 9.**  
**Thank you: **hiddenfanggirl16, coles18, Beauford, DutchGirl01, SarahCullenxxxYour support in reviewing the last chapter is awesome and I want to thank you for taking the time to review the last chapter.  
**Note:** I know in the last chapter I said it was two days before she was flying out to Washington but I meant 1.

* * *

**August 17th, The Plaza Hotel **  
"Oh my god, is that an Elie Saab gown? I'm wearing one too" Heidi asked, I have to admit that her gown is gorgeous, it's pale blue with an embellished bodice and a peter pan collar.  
"Eddie!" A high pitch screech grew louder as a blonde woman ran over, she' obviously never heard of a thing called class and dignity.  
"That's Lauren, she's Edward's cousin on his dad's side and she's had a crush on Edward since forever. It's so wrong I mean they grew up together but her mother was a bit loose herself" Heidi whispered, I tried to hide my disgust as she threw herself into his arms while the man she'd been escorted by stood back awkwardly.  
"Eddie I've missed you, when are you moving back to New York I hardly ever see you" She sulked, a grown woman actually stood their with her bottom lip doing puppy dog eyes and not in the cute I'm your girlfriend, fiancé or wife so I have you wrapped around my little finger kind of way.  
"Lauren, this is my girlfriend Isabella" Edward introduced me obviously trying to divert the creepy cousin from him.  
"You don't say, well I guess looks aren't everything." She shrugged, can I slap her because I really want to slap her right now. "A boob job would help" does she have no verbal filter? What is with this squeaky bitch, the sad thing is…I have the Barbie logo necklace by I just wear it with jeans and a tee. But Lauren is like a pink explosion of sluttyness she has a baby pink satin gown that pushes up her beach ball sized boobs seriously there's having an enhancement and then there's having those she accessorises with a hot pink clutch, hot pink heels, baby pink bow earrings, the Barbie necklace. She's then painted her face with pink lip-gloss and painted her nails white.  
"Well it was delightful meeting you, I'm going to go and see what's being auctioned off" I announced trying to be as polite as possible to the ghastly woman.  
"I'll be with you in a moment baby I just need to talk with Riley and Tyler" Another one of the suspicious conversations I have yet to hear, he's keeping something from me and I know it.

**~~~~~~~~AFITM.**

The next song started and Carlisle offered to dance with me.

"I know who you are" Carlisle muttered , I looked at him with a blank expression. "I had you investigated the moment I heard about you, there's not many Eleazars living in Los Angeles in fact I think the uncle of Isabella Dwyer was the only one."  
"If you know all this, why am I still here?" I whisper, my heart is pounding this is going to end badly. I'll loose Edward, I'll be killed, I certainly wont be staying here.  
"Because I believe in the end you'll do the right thing you've seen nothing to suggest we're criminals"  
"If you can so easily have me investigated why didn't Edward?" I hated myself for telling Alice my real aunt and uncles real names.  
"He has trust in you, you've done nothing to make him doubt the trust so he didn't do a full background check on you. I trust you and I know in the end you wont leave, you're falling in love with him and he's never going to let you go either."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"On the day you marry Edward I'll tell you how I know" The song finished and everyone finished dancing, Carlisle kissed my hand before walking away. I exited the ballroom to go outside for fresh air. Why is Carlisle keeping my secret from Edward, why does he have so much trust that I'll choose Edward. I don't even know what I'll do, my feelings for Edward are so confusing I came to do a job not to fall in love and yet I have. I love him! I love Edward and I don't know what to do. And I know deep down that the family is what the FBI think they are but I don't have the proof and I don't care. A tear slips from my eyes as I notice the time, 12:01am the anniversary of my parents death.  
"Are you okay?" I heard him before I saw or felt him, he wrapped his arms around from behind as I rested against him.  
"Yes, I'm just thinking about my Mom she loved these kind of events where they were for good causes. Although one of her favourites was the black and white ball." I sighed, it had been so long since I'd seen their faces. It was hard growing up without them, I didn't feel the same talking to Aunt Carmen about things.  
"I'm sorry, I can't imagine not having Mom and Dad here, it must be really hard for you. When did they die?" He whispered, I felt as if I could tell Edward anything which is stupid but true. I wanted nothing more to be a girl who met a boy and his name was Edward, I wanted to be in a truthful relationship where I didn't have to hide anything. I turned to face him as he held me in his arms.  
"The surveillance camera's showed the time of death at being 1:45 meaning that in just under 2 hours it will have been 9 years" my voice breaking as I began to cry.  
"You're going to their graves because it's the anniversary of their death. Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered holding me tighter I'm sure that I am ruining his jacket.  
"I was excited about the charity gala I didn't want to put a dampener on it" I murmured,  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he inquired, I wanted him too I really really wanted him too but he can't.  
"Next year, it will be 10 years which will be even harder a decade without them. But right now I need to go alone" "Lets go to bed, there is not a lot going on now" I nodded and we entwined our hands as we walked to the elevator.  
I put on a pair of Farfetch floral cropped jeans, a light lemon coloured loose tank with a pair of Rupert Sanderson's brown high heeled sandals and a Rebecca Minkoff brown May May bag. I put my long vintage Chanel necklace on and my dove bracelet that I brought yesterday. As we walked into the airport lounge Edward turned and stopped me whilst the rest of his family carried on to the terminal.  
"I'm here for when you get back" He whispered, I nodded and smiled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I'll miss you" He whispered, I could hear that they are calling my flight to board and I hadn't even entered the first class lounge.  
"I'll miss you too" We pull apart, and I sigh as I make my way to the first class lounge to board the plane.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View.**  
I knew that I should catch up with my family, they'd probably already boarded the jet but I can't help but watch as Bella walks away I know its not from me but it feels like it. She didn't want me to come with her, to say that didn't hurt would be a lie but I understand that she wants to do it alone. The fact that we didn't have to stay in New York anymore was a relief, I'd been able to visit Cullen Ent whilst Bella went shopping with Rosalie and Alice yesterday. I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret from her, but can I trust her. This isn't just some personal secret this is a life or death secret and if I were wrong and she ratted us out could I do what was necessary to protect the family.  
A 7 ½ hour flight is a long time to not be in contact with anyone outside of my family, anything could happen. The boys still haven't caught James Hunter the bastard trying to steal our shipments how hard is it to track someone as thick as him, his wife Victoria is obviously the brains behind their mission.  
"What's troubling you son?" dad asks as I run a hand through my unruly hair.  
"I hate lying to Bella about who we are but I can't bring myself to tell her." I mutter  
"Do you trust her?" He asks as if it's the most obvious question in the world, in truth I know the answer.  
"Yes, but what if its not about me trusting her but her not liking what we are and what we do?" I don't want to loose her, but I can't force her to stay. "I think I'll wait until I'm sure of our relationship, we've only been dating a couple of months and we haven't even said I love you yet" Dad raised an eyebrow at this and I know what he's thinking before he even asks the words.  
"Do you love her?" He asks and I find myself asking the question do I? Do I love Bella, we'd been dating for 2 ½ months now, surely I couldn't have fallen in love that fast, could I? We she's around I do feel complete and I hate when she isn't with me but that doesn't mean I love her.  
"I don't know" I replied, it's a disappointing answer to both me and him, I'm unsure of my feelings and he thinks there's more.  
"Eddie!" I inwardly cringe at the booming of Emmett's voice as he calls me that ridiculous name, you wouldn't think that I'm a Mob boss when my cousin/ second in command calls me 'Eddie' urgh!  
"What" I snap, I was actually having a personal and emotional dilema and then Emmett comes over and shatters the moment I was having with dad.  
"You said once we got on the plane we'd need to look over the James Hunter case, I know Black is hot on his tail but we all know Jacob can get a bit ahead of himself." Of course I did, and now its back to business as usual, Dad leaves after that, he accepts what we do because he's part of the family but that doesn't mean he wants to a part of the lifestyle.  
"Most of the time he's good at what he does, very emotionless though. I bet some girl left him. I always wonder why he moved from Washington to New York" Emmett nodded, He placed down a big manila envelope I pulled the contents out. We sift through the pictures and the reports of the recent robbery. He just can't help but show us his face, its like he wants us to know its him but then we can never find him. If word gets out to other crime families they may see us as being weak.

When we landed back in Paris, after I arrive at home I turn my phone on to find many missed calls and text messages of various employees. The one that I was more anxious to reply to was Bella's.

_I hope you landed back in Paris okay, I'll be back tomorrow night. Can I come round yours when I get back? - B_

I smiled, how can I not love this girl, I do with all my heart. I'd never had a long term girlfriend like this only flings and they usually turned out to be flakes. But this woman I could see spending the rest of my life with, getting married, having children and 50th wedding anniversaries I suddenly want it all, and I want it with Bella.

_Arrived in Paris, can't wait to see you and hope you're okay x -E_

After that I take to the task of calling back Jacob Black who I seemed to have many missed calls from, it barely rings before he picks up the phone.

"Black" I say sternly as I walk into my office.

"Boss, I've sent you a file, we've managed to get access to James Hunter's or as its called on there Jason Holmes' bank account. There's been a flood of money come in recently but what's startling is that he's getting a direct debit every month from Cullen Enterprising. Someone inside the business is in on it." How annoying and infuriating, they'll feel my wrath. However, is betraying me will pay with their lives!

"I want you to start monitoring all employee's I want to know who's emailing who, I want their calls recorded and I want this scum found."

"Of course"

* * *

**End of Chapter note**: I know it seems as if now Carlisle knows Bella is going to spill her guts to Edward but she is still conflicted and as far as Bella is concerned if she tells Edward she'll loose him. She doesn't even know for sure if he's part of the mob.  
**Did you notice?** Jacob Black aka Bella's best friend and first lover is part of the Mob that Bella is trying to take down.

I will mention that Jacob doesn't know that Bella is Edward's girlfriend.

Please Review, Favourite and Alert and I'll update within the next couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

A Fault in The Mission  
Chapter 10

I arrive back in Paris that night and I jump in the cab, I'm so ready to see Edward. Being apart from him even if it was just for that day showed me that I never want to be. I want to be with Edward always and that's the problem, whilst in Washington I went into the office to go see Michael moody arse Newton who of course was just begging for any kind of proof or information about the Cullen's. Seeing Jessica was nice though, she'd been my closest friend when I moved back to Washington after college and we'd bonded really well. I do miss her but I miss the Cullens more when I aren't with them. Ever one of them seems to impact my life in someway, from Alice and Jasper to Emmett and Rosalie they're all so wonderful. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, they fill the gap in my heart the one that longs for my parents.  
"I step out of the cab lugging my suitcase with me and walk up the driveway to knock on the door of Edward's house, it opens only a few seconds later and I'm pulled into his arms. It feels like heaven being in his arms, having him hold me. He's my kryptonite.  
"I missed you" He whispers in my hair, I don't say anything I just stay in his arms relishing the comfort.

I run my hands down his chest but paused as I feel him tense and a look of pain flashed through his eyes I stop and look down there's a big black bruise dominating the right ride of his abs. I frown at him and sit up.  
"Where did you get that bruise?" I ask, this is the first time I've seen any marks covering his body and it scares me, the thought of him being injured.  
"It's nothing" Is that the best he can come up with…it's nothing!  
"You're keeping something from me" I whisperer accusingly, "Tell me the truth" I urge him, I want to know not because I want him to admit his guilt but because I want him to be honest.  
"I cant" He stutters, I climb off him "Then I can't stay here" I gasp out, my chest is tightening in pain of the lies, is this what it would feel like if I told Edward the truth. I slip my shoes back on and pick up my bag. "Bella, baby please don't leave" He grabs my arm, it isn't forceful but the message that he doesn't want me to go is clear, I yank it away and walk out the room.  
I realise that my car isn't here as I get outside the house, with a sigh of annoyance I start to walk home luckily its still a bit light because of it being the summer months however the sky is now twilight.  
"Get in" Edward had pulled up beside me in his Lamborghini, I shook my head defiantly and kept walking, "Bella you're being stupid, it will take you a good hour to get home and it will be pitch black dark then, do you want to get attacked, kidnapped or raped?" He's so infuriating, I am fully capable of taking care of myself.  
"I certainly don't want to get in the car with a liar like you" I spat and carried on walking, what is wrong with me, Michael would be cursing me right now. This could be the end, what If I cant get over him not telling me the truth and Edward is unwilling to tell me the truth. I know now even if he hasn't admitted it that he's part of the Mob, I know he is it's so obvious..  
"Bella baby, I know you're mad at me but we can't work through it if you're found dead tomorrow can we. Please just get in the car and I'll take you home, I promise I wont say anything the entire journey home unless you want me too. And I've got your suitcase and handbag too" I throw my eyes up huffing before getting into the car "Thank you" He breathed as he started the car up again.  
"Just don't say anything Edward I need to think about everything" I whisper. As I look down at my attire I realise I probably would have gotten really cold walking home because I'm wearing a silk wrap blouse not really walking material and I wouldn't have been able to get into the house because the maid would have left by now and I'd left my bag at Edwards.  
For the entire journey nothing was said we sat in an awkward silence which became even more awkward when we arrived at my house. Normally Edward would walk me to my door and either give me a lingering kiss or he'd end up coming inside, now I'm slamming the door of the car rejecting his help to get the suitcase out the trunk and storming up the pathway to my door.  
"I'll call you tomorrow" he shouts, I spin around in annoyance and glare at him.  
"Please don't" I replied before walking into the house.  
Now two days later I'm sat in my floral pyjamas with my fluffy robe watching the notebook and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Edward had done what I wanted and given me space but now I miss him.  
I know I'll have to tell Agent Webber and Agent Cheney when I visit them tomorrow but how do I justify going off on Edward because he's lying to me. That doesn't show that I'm fulfilling the mission it just means I'm getting emotionally involved.  
I fear to look in the mirror because I'm sure that I'll look atrocious I haven't showered, I haven't even used deodorant I feel sorry for the maid I belt I smell awful. My hair is greasy and up in a very messy bun, my mascara is smudged and I'm in desperate need of retails therapy. I'm positive that I've put on about 400 pounds in the last two days from all the junk I've been eating. Pierre Hermes boxes are covering the couch, chocolate bar wrappers on the floor…I've become a slob. I get up to put on Dirty Dancing now maybe Jonny and Baby can make me feel better. The sad thing is this would have been a moment to call my mum because she'd know what to say, how to make me feel better and give me good advice. It's not like I even have any best friends to call, at least not ones I made that are related to the boyfriend I just had an argument with, and then there's Jacob who was my best friend until I had sex with him and moved to Los Angeles the next day. Jessica would tell Michael in their on again off again relationship. I have no one!

**Edward Point of View**

She doesn't want me to call so I don't however I don't want her to think that I don't care. Perhaps I could send her flowers to show that I do care about our relationship. My cell rings and I pick it up immediately.  
"Cullen" I mutter, the effort to provide pleasantries even if it's a family member  
"Boss, there's a problem" Just what I need, problems!  
"Black lost Victoria and James" Am I hiring monkeys perhaps they would do the job better and I could pay less for them.  
"Well get your asses out there and find the god damn bastards" I throw my phone against the couch groaning, why is everything so fucked up? I'm supposed to be asking Bella if she wants to go skiing in Aspen at Christmas not if she was giving up on the relationship.

"Ring her man" Emmett muttered from behind me, I roll my eyes in irritation. Can he not just leave me be, this is my mess let me clean it up and leave me to think about my problems on my own.

"I am not trying to be funny, but stay out of my business" Emmett holds up his hands in defense as I shove past him and out of my office.

"As long as Bella walks this earth you will love no one else. Fight for her, don't let her give up simply because you're keeping our lifestyle a secret from her in fear she'll leave you" I turn around and look at him. "It's ridiculous you'll loose her because you wont tell her about our lifestyle because you're worried that she'll break up with you if she knows who you are. That's messed up."

"I realise that"

* * *

Note: What do you think happened between where we left Edward in the last chapter to him having a big bruise on him?  
Also: Sorry for the shorter chapter, hopefully it wont happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

A Fault in The Mission  
**Chapter 11; **Muffin Baskets and 3, 8 letter words.  
**Note:** I am sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have been without the internet and haven't been able to post it.

* * *

I know It's not fair, I'm lying to Edward but it still hurts that he's lying to me. I know its hypocritical but I cant help myself. The fact that I know he gets hurt is what bothers me, I saw the evidence, I saw the massive bruise covering him. He was lying to my face! But I'm lying to his. What is wrong with me, why has this bothered me so much?  
My life sucks! Here I am eating junk food and watching Game of Thrones trying to make myself better about the fact that my life sucks. Why me, why did my parents have to die, why did I decide to become an FBI agent when I never really wanted to be one, why do I have a relationship doomed to end because of my lies. Perhaps I'm so mad at Edward for lying because deep down I am hating myself for lying to him. I'm now phone less until my iphone arrives, I was that pissed off when I got in the house that I threw all my things on my phone, needless to say my Blackberry is now dead.  
Ben and Jerry love me and I love them.  
The home phone rings and I groan as I fight with the blankets to get off the couch, I pick it up only to wish I hadn't  
"Hello?" I answer as I pick up the phone.  
"Agent Swan, this is a last resort where is your mobile we've been ringing it for hours." The voice is scolding, Agent Webber isn't happy.  
"I broke it" I mutter.  
"What's wrong with you, you're sad…has something happened?" She sounds almost sincere but I know its simply for the welfare of the mission.  
"Oh I'm ill" it's the best I can do, I cant tell her the truth its counterproductive.  
"Well hurry up and get better, we need you active on the mission not moping around the house because you are ill" I roll my eyes, does the FBI just breed people with sticks up their asses?  
"Of course Agent Webber"  
"Agent Newton has sent us a package, I need to come and collect it." Great, I actually have to make myself look all presentable.  
"I'll have a bath it will probably make me feel better and then I will be round" I reply, a bath will be nice, welcoming and relaxing.  
"Be here in 2 hours" The phone is cut off, when I first met Angela Webber she was different, very different. She had a gentle nature but she knew how to get the job done, she was always polite and had a very calm temper. But then she met Ben Cheney, he changed her made her more tough, its sad to see that someone changed the Angela I knew into this bossy bitch.  
As I begin to make my way upstairs there is a chime of the bell, sighing I walk back down the few stairs I'd gone up and go to the door.  
Surprisingly its Esme, basket in hand. I stand there in shock as she smiles at me, I am suddenly aware of how bad I look as I look at the woman in front of me perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place.  
"May I come in?" She asks, her voice is soothing. I squeak out a yes before standing to the side of the door as she walks in, I shut it behind her.  
"I am sorry about the mess" I mutter as we walk into the lounge.  
"Oh that's quite alright dear, I'm not here to judge your house." I laugh, I cant help it Esme is just perfect.  
"It doesn't normally look like this" I whisper.  
"I thought so, well here is a basket of muffins for you I made quite a lot so I am making the deliveries. But I just wanted to ask and beg you to not give up, Edward is head over heels for you and he will tell you the truth, perhaps not yet because he's scared which he would never admit but you will know his secret."  
"Why would he be scared to tell me?" Esme looks uncomfortable, I know she doesn't want to divulge any more information.  
"You'll have to talk to Edward about all of this" I know she's right, of course she's right. After I go to visit Agent Webber I will go and see Edward.  
"Fine, I will go and talk to him" Esme smiles "Well I must dash!" She announces happily as she seems to float towards the door.  
"Goodbye Esme" She leaves and I head towards the stairs ready for a relaxing bath before all the drama begins.  
Soothing music, a copy of this months cosmopolitan and a nice warm bath complimented with vanilla smelling candles and I am in heaven.  
It's a sweet relief escaping from the problems of my life. What would happen if I told Edward, what would he do? I honestly can't answer that question, I don't want to know Edward's reaction and I hope I never will.  
I get dressed into a pair of skinny jeans paired with a white tank top and a red ponte blazer, I then add my Emilio Pucci patent black ankle boots and gold Chanel jewellery.  
My maid looks happy to see that I am finally out of my sloth pit, I should tip her later after she cleans the lounge because it's a state.  
The house phone starts ringing, I pick up the wireless phone and walk into the kitchen. It's Tanya, we'd grown closer the more we'd got to know about each other.  
"Bella, we have grown really close these past couple of months, and as you know my wedding is in December. I would really like you to be one of my bridesmaids." Wow, I wasn't expecting that.  
"Oh I would love to, but Edward and I are not in a good place right now and I don't know where we're headed."  
"Nonsense, regardless of whether or not you and Edward are together I want you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding, you're one of my best friends now B." I'm putty in her hands, Tanya is so lovely and I cant deny her anymore.  
"Okay, I'll be a bridesmaid." I hear a squeal on the end of the phone. "We're going dress shopping tomorrow, I hope you aren't doing anything" It still have a week's holiday left before I go back to work at Elle.  
"I'll be there, just tell me when and where. My new phone is supposed to arrive today whether it does or not I cant be sure."  
"We're all meeting in Starbucks at 10:30 sharp! Be there or be square"  
"Okay T"  
"Love you B" She hangs up the phone and I smile to myself, I'm a bridesmaid.  
I decide I'll just go to costa and get myself an orange and passion fruit ice blend before going to see Angela.  
When I arrive at base, the house looks like any normal Parisian house but I know it isn't, when I walk in there are five levels of security I have to pass before I am finally granted access to Agent Webber, she has a large manila envelope in her hand, its thick and I know there's a lot of reading to be done.  
"You don't look ill Agent" Angela notes as she studies me  
"That bath really help" I offer as my excuse "I must be going, I am meeting with Edward" I announce.  
"Make sure you keep that hidden" Angela warns referring to the manila envelope in my hand, does she think I'm stupid. Sure I'll take it into Edwards house, why don't I just give him the envelope.  
"I'll put it in the glove compartment of the car, I can just lock it." I announce, Angela accepts my answer allowing me to leave.  
I feel more nervous now, I am almost at his house. Perhaps, I should have rang in advance maybe he's busy. What if he's got another girl there, oh dear my brain just needs to shut up.  
I get out of the car, I can hear my heart pounding in ears as I walk up the stone steps to the door, I ring the bell and just as I am about to leave thinking that there is no one in the door is opened to reveal Edward.  
"Bella" He gasps, he's shocked to see me, that much is evident. "I can't believe you're here."  
"We need to talk" I mutter, it's the best that I can do. I am so nervous.  
"Of course" He opens the door wider for me to come in.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" He asks as we walk into the lounge, everything is awkward. I shake my head, I sit down on one of the chairs in the lounge, it only sits one. He sits on the couch in front of me.  
"Storming off may not have been one of my finest moments but it scared me. You had this humongous black bruise covering half your chest and you couldn't give me a reason why" I fold my hands together as I look him in the eye "Are you in some kind of trouble?" I ask, he looks amused much to my annoyance.  
"No Bella, I like jumping out aeroplanes, riding ridiculously fast on motor cycles. I fell off my motor cycle when I was going round a corner, I didn't want you to think I was an adreneline junkie, its just something I do for fun with my brothers.  
"Fun, this is all because you like to have fun with your brother are you taking the piss right now." I know its not the truth, but Esme said that he's scared to tell me. Hopefully he will soon because I know that this is a lie, its so transparent.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" He mutters, I smile at him. He looks vulnerable…you can see it in his eyes.  
"I was worried Edward, I thought you'd gotten yourself into trouble." I'm selling myself out here, I have given up on being mad with him because I am lying to him too. This is all fucked up.  
"Bella. I promise you that I am not in any sort of trouble." I nod "Are we okay?" Its timid when he asks me, not something that I would expect from Edward.  
"Yes, we're okay" I reply, he smiles and hops off the couch pulling me into a hug.  
"These past couple of days have been horrible, it gave me a glimpse at a life without you which is something that I never want. It also made me realise something, something that I've been feeling for a while but now that I've got you back I can't keep it a secret any longer. I love you Isabella Swan."

* * *

Sooooooo, will she say it back?

Dont worry I've almost finished writing chapter 12 so you wont have to wait long

x Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fault in The Mission**

I love you SarahCullenxxx, pnkats and DutchGirl01, you're always there to review, so this chapter is dedicated to you x

* * *

**Chapter 12; **Best Friends and Bitches.

"You love me?" I gasp, I actually can't believe it. I wanted him to say the words, I have for so long. I know its wrong but I cant help it, I would prefer to be with Edward than be an FBI agent that much is clear and its wrong. I've fallen in my own trap, I love him too.  
"Yes I do, so much"  
"I love you too,"  
It was simple, the words we both needed to hear. Edward kisses me, its soft and gentle but it means everything, love in its most natural form.  
I need him, I need him because he told me that he loves me. It feels like I am floating on air, everything is perfect because Edward loves me.  
I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens, my legs go round his waist as he pushes me up against the wall. It's a frenzy of passion as he places me on the antique dresses, dying for each other. I want him to claim me, take me, push me over the edge. He is mine and I am his.  
"This dresser is an antique, it was made over 200 years ago and is incredibly expensive and yet I had no problem in taking you on it." I grin at his words, he stands back and yanks down my jeans and panties, this doesn't need the deep level of seduction and foreplay in taking off each piece of clothing individually. I need him in me, he unbuttons his black pants pulling them down his boxers and then he's consuming me, I feel like no matter how close we are it isn't enough because I know this wont be forever…it can't last.  
I will never be able to look at Emmett ever again, there I am orgasming, head thrown back legs wrapped around Edward and all I hear is a wolf whistle followed by a "get in there Eddie" from Emmett.  
I still can't get over it even as I sit here hours later eating Chinese take-out with Edward whilst we watch a film.  
"Edward, I don't think I will ever be able to look at Emmett again" He laughs at me, oh yes its all highly amusing…not!  
"Baby, don't worry about it. I've walked in on Rosalie and Emmett before. It just happens, we move on. Having sex is a natural thing."  
"Perhaps not on a dresser" I mutter, he's smirking. I can feel his chest shaking. "So what are we going to watch then?" We begin looking through the channels "Ooh the godfather, let's watch this" Edward's expression changes quickly.  
"You like this film?" He asks surprised, probably shocked that I hadn't gone for the classic chick-flick, but my real reason for choosing it is that I wanted a reaction.  
"Yes, wasn't it named the second greatest film of American Cinema?" I ask, I still don't know what the first greatest film is but I want to watch it.  
"Yes, I just expected you to choose 27 dresses or Mean Girls, you know girly films" He rolls his eyes, and it's my turn to laugh.  
"I do like my girly films as you put it, but I like other films too. I am open to many genre's." He nods, I press play as I lean back against him. He wraps his arms around me as we watch the film.

I have to go home early in the morning, I need to get changed before I meet the girls. But that's not what happened, I am home and its 10 I only have half an hour before I am supposed to meet the girls at Starbucks. I quickly run upstairs and into my walk in wardrobe. I grab a pair of black jeans, a white tank, a nude cashmere sweater. After I've put them on I grab my pastel coloured animal print scarf, my purple Rebecca Minkoff mini mac bag and a pair of nude ankle boots. I am running around like crazy and I have no time to do anything, at least we are meeting at starbucks which means I can sit and have a drink and a piece of cake. I throw my hair into a top knot, put on a bit of make up and run out of the house and into my car. It's all systems go right now and it's all Edward's fault, he's such a distraction. I woke up with enough time and then he started kissing me and then one thing led to another and suddenly its 9:48 and I have to leave.  
As I arrive at Starbucks, everyone is seated with their drinks.  
"Sorry I'm late" I gasp out, my chest is heaving I am that worn out from running around.  
"Stay at Edward's last night?" Rosalie asks with a glint in her eye and a devilish smirk.  
"Been talking to Emmett have we?" I ask, I go to the till and order myself a vanilla latte and a slice of red velvet cake.  
"Okay, we are going to the dress shop at 11." Tanya announces excitedly, "Oh and Bella I don't believe you've met Irina, she's my older sister" Irina raises an eyebrow to me, studies me before plastering a fake smile of her face.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" Liar! Her voice sounds fakely posh as she spouts out that trash.  
"Likewise" I mutter, giving her the same fake smile she'd delivered me.

There is one thing I can say about Irina Holmes and it is that she's a bitch. She doesn't seem to smile and all she keeps doing is bragging about the fact that Philip her husband who's on the board of some company has been made chairman. All I want to do is shove those mary jane's up her self righteous ass.

"Okay the colour scheme is amethyst, so that's the dresses that we are looking for."  
The first dress we try on is long, its made of satin and has an empire waist, it's a ruffled one shoulder and the top part of the dress is cream whilst the skirt is amethyst. Alice frowns at this dress shaking her head as she analyses herself and us in the mirror, I am inclined to agree that this dress is nothing special. The second dress is again long and satin, but has a high neckline and a scooping back, its beautiful and elegant but lacks something. The third is a shorter version of the second dress, it is the exact same style but hit's the knee this is my favourite so far, its sophisticated but still has a flirty edge. The final one we try on is one shouldered, it's a long satin dress that has black ribbon detailing around the strap and waist. It's nice but we all agree that the third dress was the nicest.  
"Can this be adjusted to fit a pregnant woman?" Tanya asks the sales assistant who is standing beside the mirror.  
"Yes, we can put an extra panel around the waist which we can alter up to 3 days before the dresses need to be picked up."  
"Excellent" Tanya exclaims happily, Rosalie smiles she really wanted to be one of Tanya's bridesmaids.  
The girl who walks into the shop catches me totally off guard, it's Selina James my best friend from my childhood up until I left Washington.  
She spots me and comes running over pulling me into a hug.  
"Oh my god Bella I've missed you so much. It's so not fair that I haven't seen my best friend in years!" Selina  
"Are you getting married?" I ask, she laughs and shakes her head.  
"No, this is my shop. Brody still hasn't popped the question" Selina announces, seeing her is like nothing has changed, Selina and Brody were high school sweethearts. "I always wondered if I'd find you here, after all we always said we'd move to Paris together." I nod, I suddenly mourn the friendship I had with her, perhaps we can rekindle it. However I will have to tell her that I had my name changed to protect me, that's the story my aunt and uncle know why not tell it to my former best friend.  
"We should go out for drinks, catch up." Selina announces, I nod she writes her number on a piece of paper and gives it to me. "Choose a bar and a day then give me a call. Now I best let you get back to your bridesmaid dress shopping and you look fabulous by the way, positively glowing. Are you pregnant?"  
"No" I laugh at her preposterous idea. "You just have that glow, but then you always did have a certain glow about you" I smile and hug her again, I realise how much I've missed her. I walk back over to the girls.  
"That was quite rude" Irina mutters, bitch face on as she looks at me. I smile I cannot believe this is one of Edwards cousins, I have now met two I don't like Lauren and Irina.  
"Her name is Selina James, she was my best friend up until I was 16 when I left Washington." I announce.  
"Well it looks like we will be seeing you later after all, my grandparents are in town. Mum says they want to meet you. Apparently we are going to a posh restaurant to dress fancy."  
"So these are your grandparents on your mother's side?" Alice nods, another set of nerves for me to experience.  
I get home, I see that my iphone 5 has been delivered, I put my sim in it and at once it starts ringing, it's Edward.  
"Hey baby" He says as I answer the phone  
"Hello yourself" I reply.  
"My grandparent's are in town, and they want to meet you." He announces, he did just cut to the chase.  
"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you? Anyway I know all about it, Alice told me earlier."  
"Oh well, I hope you're okay with it"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I can hear him clear his throat, is there something he's not telling me about his grandparents.  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something fancy." He hangs up without another word, its abrupt and unexpected. I walk upstairs for a shower, it's quick. It's 5 and my stomach is rumbling like crazy, with only a slice of red velvet cake all day I am in desperate need of food. A light snack will help, so off to the kitchen to get some cheese and crackers.

I am ready! Here I am glass of wine in hand waiting for Edward to come and pick me up, I have a pink dress from lavin on with matching heels and Suzanna Dai drop earrings. I've done my hair so it's very Kate Middleton with the loose voluminous curls, some Gucci premiere perfume and some ysl lipgloss and I'm ready to go. I wonder what Esme's parent's are like, I am sure it will be an interesting affair with so many people in attendance. There are butterflies in my stomach, I am meeting Edward's grandparents.  
The door bell goes, it's obviously Edward I open the door to see him dressed very smart of course, but then he always seems to be in a suit anyway.  
"You look beautiful" He whispers, I blush as he kisses my cheek, I lock the door and get into the Lamborghini.  
We arrive at the restaurant, its beautifully ornate. Edward passes the keys to the Valet and we walk inside the parlour. Alice and Jasper are at the bar, Edward orders me an apple martini and gets himself a beer. Alice looks fabulous in her black and white dress, its designer...of course!  
"Bella don't we just look fabulous. It seems everyone else is running a bit late. We should go to the table" I follow Alice as we walk to our table, it's large. But it has to sit a lot of us because we also have Tanya and her family and Irina and her husband aswell oh delightful. I have Alice on my left and Edward on my right, its a comforting feeling. Soon there is an older looking couple walking over to the table, Alice smiles happily as they arrive at the table.  
"Alice it's so wonderful to see you" The woman says as she hugs Alice, the man pats Edward on the back. "And you must be Bella. Everyone has told me all about you, a woman Edward finally committed to, you must be something special. Now my name is Elena and this is Alistair" I shake Alistair's hand before we all sit down again, Elena sits opposite me. I am sure that I am going to be grilled.  
"So Esme tells me that her desire to become a grandmother isn't being fulfilled by either of her children. She's not happy. Edward, Alice what do you have to say for yourselves?" I can't help but smirk, what is with this families obsession with babies.  
"I don't know why you're looking at me Grandma, Bella and I have been dating for four months. Alice and Jasper are getting married next year. They'll give you great grandchildren!" It's obvious that Edward is getting annoyed by the constant nagging about having babies.  
"I already have great grandchildren I have Lissy, Rosalie is pregnant. I think Esme just wants you to have a baby because let's face it Edward your relationships have hardly been consistent. Perhaps for her she's thinking you'll settle down."  
"But I am not ready yet, Bella and I haven't even talked about weddings or babies. The most I've asked her is if she wants to go to Aspen next week." Nice to know Edward is on the same page even if we've never talked about it before.  
"Why are you going next week, you always go around Christmas?"  
"With Tanya's wedding we didn't want to get everything messed up. Especially if we have to deal with Kate being there" Another family member I've never heard of apparently.  
"No matter what she has done, she is still my granddaughter" Elena looks sad when they talk about Kate, I wonder what happened there. Everyone else arrives and are all seated around the big table, there's 15 of us.  
"So Mom, Edward, what were you two talking about before we came?" Esme asked, she'd seen Edward go off on a tangent.  
"Your lack of grandchildren." Edward rolls his eyes, his grandma has to bring it up...again!  
"Well with how Bella and Edward were going at it yesterday, you never know" Damn Emmett! Can I crawl under the table now? My face must be beet red. "Yeah I went over to Eddie's yesterday, they were defiling the antique dresser."  
"So Aunt Esme wants grandchildren, Bella and Edward are going at it like crazy and yet she's not pregnant. Are you barren Bella?" I want to bitch slap that cow, what is with Irina.  
"No, I just take a thing called the pill" I am seething how dare she, it's so inappropriate. You don't just ask someone if they are barren, my Aunt Carmen can't have children it's such an insensitive thing to ask. Imagine if I was, how hurt would I be about her making it a joke.  
"That was not nice" Tanya scolds her sister,  
"I think we should order our starters" Carlisle announces, I'm glad the attention is taken away from me.  
"Are you okay?" Edward whispers in my ear, his hand on top of mine. I nod, he kisses my cheek. I take a large gulp of my cocktail, I'm going to need another one.

* * *

Note: Edward's Parernal grandfather died leaving Edward to be the head of the crime family, his Maternal grandparents as you can see are alive and well

**A bit of a family tree for you:**

**Elena** and **Alistair** had two daughters and a son ; **Eleanor** and **Esme** and **Aaron**

**Eleanor** had; **Kat**e, **Irina** and **Tanya.**  
**Esme** Obviously had; **Alice** & **Edward**  
**Aaron** and **Rebecca** had **Emmett** but they died leaving** Emmett** in the sole care of **Esme** & **Carlisle.**

Elizabeth and Edward Sr had; Carlisle and Marcus.  
**Marcus** is **Lauren**'s father


	13. Chapter 13

**A Fault in The Mission**

* * *

**Chapter 13; Skiing, Sex and Secrets.**

* * *

I have only ever skied once before in my life, I was 7 and my Mom and Dad took me. I was good then but I haven't done it in so many years I am seriously doubting my ability. Edward has assured me that he will catch me if I fall and guide me at first. All in all if I cant do it I will go and hang out with Rosalie who obviously can't go skiing this year, one more month and she wouldn't be able to come at all.  
"Bella you'll be fine, skiing is easy" Edward thinks I am being silly, he says if I had a natural knack for it back then I am sure to be a natural now, I am not convinced.  
"Whatever" I throw my eyes up, this is going to end in disaster.  
"You're behaving like a petulant child, I invite you to Aspen with my family and all you've done is complain!" His pissed off now, I may have pushed him too far.  
"I'm sorry, I really do want to be here and I am grateful that you invited me. But I haven't skied in like 17 years, I am not convinced that I am not going to break something."  
"That's what I am there for, to catch you when you fall"  
"Now you're being corny"  
"Guess what rimes with Corny" He says wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Oh please" I reply as I walk away.  
"So when do I get to meet this mysterious best friend." Edward asks as I type back the 5th text to Selina in the space of 10 minutes.  
"I don't know, Its not like I am hiding her." I shrug, I truly aren't. As far as Selina is concerned she now thinks that I changed my name after my parents death so that I am protected from other money seeking bastards. "I am sure you will meet her soon," I mutter, we leave the room to go down for breakfast.  
The great thing about having a private cabin is Rosalie doesn't have to sit around the hotel with nothing to do because she has everything she would ever need right in the cabin, and a spa next door.

It's late, very late I lost track of the time a while ago. Its so relaxing out here, well after Emmett and Edward decided to get out of the hot tub run and roll around in the snow to see what it would feel like. Apparently they do it every year. I am so relaxed here I just don't want to move, Emmett leaves me and Edward alone in the hot tub.  
"I need to ask you something" Edward announces, should I be worried right now, what the hell does he want to ask me? "As you know I am originally from New York, and I know we'd talked about possibly moving in together but I was wondering if you would be willing to go a bit further away from your house."  
"How far?" I ask suspiciously, I think I know where this is going.  
"United States of America far, I know it's a lot to ask. But I Cant be without you Bella and we have to go back to New York, we thought we would be able to stay in Paris for a few more years. But I am needed at Cullen Ent and my Mother misses a lot of her charity events. I want you to come and live in my penthouse in New York with me." This is all too much, what am I going to do. This is a big step! Wait a minute, when did the line between doing what was right for the mission and right for my relationship with Edward change? If its right for the mission, its right for the relationship. That is how its supposed to be. But I cant help myself, I am too emotionally attached to this relationship now.  
"Oh I don't know Edward, I moved to Paris for a fresh start" I want to but a part of me is holding back.  
"Please baby, I know it's a really big step in our relationship."  
"Edward we've been together 5 months and you want me to move across the world for you. It is definitely a big step! But before I say anything I need to know how you feel about the other stuff, marriage and babies."  
"I want those things with you Bella, not quite yet but I do. One day I will ask you to marry me and ask you if you want to try for babies and everything that comes with that."  
"I do too, I just wasn't sure about you. After all the times your mother and your grandmother."  
"Even when my Mom was Esme McCarty she always wanted babies according to Grandma" Esme McCarty where had I heard that name before, its so familiar.  
_"Mama, what are you doing?" I ask, my Mama smiles at me before showing me the photo's she's looking at._  
_"Just having a look at all my old pictures." She pulls me up onto her knee as we begin to look through the photo's I notice that there is a lot of her with another girl._  
_"Who's that mama?" I ask in curiosity._  
_"Oh, that's my childhood best friend Esme McCarty"_  
The memory is so vivid, I can remember it like it was yesterday. My mother knew Esme, was that how Carlisle made the connection so quickly or had Esme not realised I was the daughter of her best friend, but then why would she as far as she is concerned I am Bella Dwyer.  
"Are you okay Bella, you seemed to have zoned out?" I shake my head for nodding at him.  
"I was just thinking about my mother" I whisper.  
"Do you miss her?"  
"All the time, I always will."  
"I'm sorry baby"  
"Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?" I ask changing the subject.  
"Well nothing has been scheduled for tomorrow, we're free to do whatever we want. I however choose to do you."  
"You're funny" I mutter as he leans into kiss me, his mouth wet from being in the hot tub, I had done a pretty good job at keeping my face dry. His arms go round to the strings of my bikini pulling them.  
"Wont someone see?" I whisper, he shakes his head.  
"Baby it's 2 in the morning, everyone's asleep." Wow its that late, I hadn't even realised how quickly the time had gone. He pulls me onto his lap as the kiss gets deeper. My bikini is discarded and so are his trunks, I slide myself down his hard length. It feels so good when he's fully inside me. I place my arms around his shoulders as I begin to rotate my hip kissing him as I ride him.

* * *

Please Review, Alert and Favourite.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Fault in The Mission**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Note**: You guys did it, you increased the amount of reviews and I am so happy about it, but remember that 7 review rule stands for every single chapter now but within like 4 hours you'd done it, so you can do it again (:

* * *

We walk down to breakfast, everyone is sitting round the table which is covered in a delicious array of foods. Everyone is talking animatedly and soon we are pulled into the conversations. Alice is trying to come up with excuses to tell Lauren on why she can't be one of her bridesmaids.  
"Oh, feed her ego. Tell her that you don't want her to be your bridesmaid because she is just so beautiful and you don't want her to outshine you." Rosalie suggests, its obvious that the apple fell very far from the tree when it came to Lauren.  
Edward looks at me, he's going to tell them.  
"We have to tell you something." Edward announces, Esme's face lights up in delight as she looks between them.  
"You're pregnant, or your getting married but that's okay because marriage means grandchildren." Esme looked so happy as she came up with the two scenario's she only thought possible. I can feel myself blushing, Esme really wants those grandchildren.  
"No, I asked Bella if she would move to New York with me and she said yes" Esme looked deflated.  
"Well that was always going to happen, you weren't going to leave without her and Bella wasn't going to let you. You got me all excited for something that was obvious."  
"So what you're saying is that unless she is either a) pregnant or b) accepted my marriage proposal is that what you are saying?"  
"Now you understand" She's a woman obsessed with the idea of grandchildren.  
"Its funny, the other week when I saw Selina she asked me if I was pregnant"  
"But you're not?" Alice asks, I shake my head.  
"Not, I am quite certain of that. The interruption so to speak is irritating but gives relief to ones mind about impending pregnancies."  
"Oh yes I hate Aunt Flo and Jasper hates the fact that it stop us from having sex. But I don't want a baby, Its just not something Jasper and I have ever wanted."  
"I am guessing you never told Esme this" I mutter, Alice gives me a look that says are you kidding me,  
"It would break her heart, I'll tell her when you and Edward have had a baby, it will soften the blow."  
"You never know, you could change your mind" She shrugs taking a sip of her pomegranate juice.  
"I love other peoples babies, but I have never envisioned myself as a mother."  
"You don't know what the future may hold" I reply, I start spreading jam and butter on my toast. There is nothing more delicious than toast, and onion bahji's.  
"Are you coming to the spa?" Rosalie asks me, I am still aching from yesterdays skiing, although it may also be from the late night hot tub romp.  
"Yes, a nice bit of relaxation today will be welcomed." I announce, I bite into my toast, I love it so much!  
"Have you and Edward said 'I love you' yet?" Alice enquires.  
"Right before the dresser sex" I mutter, Rosalie giggles  
"We've all heard the story" Alice mutters.  
"Some of us would have preferred not to" Esme mutters,  
"You want grandchildren, this is the warm up before the race." Alice retaliates, Esme rolls her eyes.  
Rosalie and Emmett are moving to New York this week, if they wait until we all move they wouldn't be able to do it because of Rosalie's pregnancy due to the fact she would enter the third trimester. She always found little to complain about when it came to her pregnancy, I guess because they'd tried for so long she cherishes it more.  
The sad thing is that, I've made a relationship with Selina again and now I am leaving, again. To say Selina was heartbroken when I told her was an understatement. But what could I do? Boxing up all my thing is not fun there is just so much stuff. And to top it all off I need to talk to Esme.

* * *

Tonight Edward and I are going on a date to some fancy Italian restaurant, he says he has something to tell me. I am quite nervous about it, maybe he wants to break up with me or he's rethought us living together. I get all dressed up in a red Jason Wu dress, black Christian Louboutin Heels and lots of diamonds.  
The meal is enjoyable but I am still nervous, even as we get back to his house he doesn't say anything. We walk up the stairs to his room, there are roses and candles everywhere.  
"I had this all set up before I decided to tell you something, I cant lie to you anymore" I gulp nervously.  
"I didn't know how to tell you this, or when the right time to tell you was but I haven't been completely open with what I do. My family didn't move to Paris for a simpler lifestyle, it was because we were under suspicion in New York after an job went wrong and we were all close to being incarcerated but there wasn't enough evidence. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that our family is one of the main 5 crime families in New York and one of the oldest originating from the Masen's. I am the Capo Crimini, the boss. And 5 years ago when I'd only been doing the job for a year it all went wrong." I didn't know what to say, here I was trying to investigate if they definitely were a crime family and he'd come right out and said it. "I need to trust you here Bella, if you don't want to be with me after this it's fine I'll get over it eventually…I hope but you can never tell anyone." I nodded, I mean what else was I supposed to do but I knew that I was going to be in an impossible situation. "In the Mafia you are required to take an Oath with five main principles,  
1) A code of silence; Meaning you never "rat out" a member of the family and never divulge any secrets.  
2) Complete obedience of the Capo Crimini  
3) To provide any necessary assistance to any other respected or befriended Mafia faction.  
4) Any attacks made on family members must be avenged, we have a saying Bella and it's like this "An attack one is an attack on all"  
5. Avoid contact with the authorities" Holy crap, If they ever found out I was dead. "Aro Volturi broke the first rule, he tried to inform some FBI chief about us, arranged a meeting saying that he had information about the Cullen crime family. Well he never made that meeting, but it was messy a race against time. We found out 10 minutes before the scheduled meeting so it was a race before time. Alice got there first she was only 19 and she's a slight little thing and Aro Volturi doesn't look that threatening but that's what made him so good everyone always underestimated him even my sister. When I got there Alice was on the floor bleeding with Aro hovering above her with a bloody knife. I shot him in the leg but the FBI detective heard and came running and I knew I had to be quick I shot him right in front of the detective but it was that dark you couldn't make us out. I picked up Alice and ran as fast as I could taking her straight to my father. They knew it had been us because Alice's bloody was all over the floor. But they couldn't prove it was I who shot him and even so it could have been argued as self defence." I gawked at him, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I either phone Michael Newton telling him that Edward has admitted to it and that now it should be easier to get evidence in so doing lose the man I love, or do I tell him that there is still no evidence and later on tell him to call off the mission because it's a waste of time.  
"Edward, I cant believe you kept this from me" I gasped, I stood up off the end of the bed scoffing at all the candles and flowers "Did you think you could tell me that and then we have a round of fucking" staring at the romantically decorated bedroom.  
"I didn't plan on telling you tonight, but I figured I had to tell you eventually." Edward muttered, I looked at him angrily.  
"So I should be glad that you've finally told me…almost 5 months into our relationship." He shrugged "Well that's just fan fucking tastic" I was getting hysterical. "My parents and their partners were killed by people wanting there money. How do I know that wasn't part of your Mob family" I spat."Bella we don't go after the innocent, we try to handle things honourably first but it doesn't always happen like that people get in debt and then they get in denial about what they owe, the Mafia is about money and power" He muttered, was this supposed to make me feel better.  
"I don't know if I can do this Edward" I really didn't this was no longer about the fact that I'm supposed to be an undercover FBI agent that's fallen in love with the target. This is about the fact that it brings up raw feelings about my parents death.  
"Bella baby please don't give up on me. I love you, you mean everything to me I can't help it that I was brought into this lifestyle but this is the family I was born into."  
"But that's not entirely true now is it, Carlisle isn't part of the Mafia is he because he choose not to be! You choose this life of murder and power. Do you enjoy it, killing a man torturing him." I was pacing the room, Michael would be screaming at me right now to get back in there, to find out all the secrets of the Cullen family but I don't know if I could.  
"Bella you will never understand how I feel about being a MobBoss." Is he trying to piss me off, is he completely stupid and Urgh.  
"So your saying because I'm a woman and have a gentler disposition that I'll never understand what you do"  
"Not because you're a woman but because you weren't brought up into a Mafia family, every move I do has to be calculated and assessed to make sure that the security and safety of the Family is never in jeopardy." I sat down beside him on the bed again tired of walking around.  
"You're not convincing me very well that we should still be together." I muttered "I think I need that wine now" I stood up and walked out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where the red wine was resting on the counter uncorked. I grab one of the big glasses and pour myself a generous amount. After a while Edward walked in a solemn look on his face as he looked at me. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at him, this whole situation is a mess.  
"I want to be with you, I just don't know how when you do what you do" I whispered, "All those times with the emergency board meetings at Cullen Enterprises, it was a cover up for what you were really doing wasn't it?" I asked as it suddenly occurred to me. I don't know why but I feel like my heart is breaking, I wanted them not to be the Mafia I wanted them to just be incredibly lucky people when it came to investing in stocks but its not how it is. I am now forced to choose between my job and the man I love. "But this relationship was already doomed, I haven't been honest with you either. There is something really important I have to tell you and you wont want to be with me when you know."

* * *

**End of Chapter Note**: 7 reviews and above and I will ensure you get the next chapter tomorrow, because I am so excited about it. X


	15. Chapter 15

**A Fault in The Mission**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Note**: As promised here you go (: Remember to go follow the twitter HistoriPrincess for updates on the story.

I couldn't wait any longer and you went past 7 anyway so here you are about 6 hours after the last chapter here is the other part to the cliffhanger...aren't I nice x

* * *

"Bella, nothing you say would never make me not want to be with you." If only he knew.

"You'll need to sit down for this, 5 months ago I was living in Washington working for the FBI. I was called into the office one morning really early with a special mission. That mission was to get within your circle and find the evidence they would need to lock you away. They changed all my records so that I was now Bella Swan instead of Bella Dwyer. But it was too hard, at first it was all just an act, my feelings for you that is. The life of Bella Dwyer wasn't a happy one, I watched as my parents and their spouses were murdered before my eyes, I had no one all I wanted to do was be part of the FBI because of the way they'd dealt with the case in finding the murder's and bringing justice. However, I never really wanted to be an FBI agent or an undercover spy, I wanted to work in magazines and be an editor or a writer. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be, all I've ever had around me is tragedy. But you admitted to something that I continuously prayed wasn't true, I will keep your secret but I can't be with you. And I am leaving you now because I love you. I knew you were lying when you told me about your love for extreme sports. And I know I cannot live in fear no more than you can live with me."

"Please tell me you're joking" I can't look him in the eye its too hard, I don't want to see his reaction. "So let me get this right, you came to Paris as an undercover agent to catch out my family and incriminate us?" I nod weakly, I can't look at him. He storms forward grabbing hold of my arm.

"You lying bitch, was there any true love there?" I can't say anything, I am frozen "Well, say something!"

"I, um" I stumble over words, I have never felt so wrong as I do right now.  
"Did you think that you would get away with it, that if you even tried to incriminate the family or rather rat us out you would pay for it."  
"Of course I knew that, this isn't what its about. I would rather be dead than live without you. It is what it is. I failed, I got too emotionally attached to do my job, I cared more about you than I did doing my job. Doing this means I loose you, I quit the FBI and I loose the job I actually wanted to do which was work at Elle."  
"You expect to just walk away?" I shrug.  
"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. I expected to come here and for you to be charmless and a bit of a dick really. But you weren't, you snuck up on me. At the beginning it was difficult but not impossible to overlook you. Suddenly, I was falling in love with you and I didn't know what to do, I feared the day that it would all shatter because I didn't want to live without you."  
"So, you were recruited by the FBI because you must have been one of the best agents that suited my type, and at first you were just doing your job and then you fell in love."  
"That's about the size of it. In the end I just wanted to be a girl, who yes had a tragic past but was happy now, worked at Elle doing what she loves. And lives with a man that she loves who asked her to move to New York. I didn't want to be an FBI agent I wanted to be Edward Cullens girlfriend. I meant everything I have ever said to you, one day I wanted to be your wife and have your babies."  
"So why do you want to leave?" It's quite a valid question when you think about it.  
"Because Edward, it's wrong. I lied to you and its because I love you that I can't be selfish and why you had to know this."  
"Why be selfless if it ends up with your broken heart?"  
"I can't live a lie anymore, if I never told you I would always have this weight that I would never be able to shift. It was doomed from the beginning."  
"It doesn't have to be doomed, all our secrets are out now." I shake my head there is no way out of this. "You're not leaving me, I wont let you" What? The sudden possessiveness takes me off guard. "I told you before I don't want to be without you, I remember when I was a teenager my mother crying, she said that her best friend had died. My father then told me that there was a family called the Dwyer's close to us that was under our protection. He said that a few years before they were killed they received threats about money but eventually they stopped and everyone went on with their lives. It turns out the people who murdered them were the people who'd sent the threats all them years ago. My mother was heartbroken by it, she said that even though the couple that the protected divorced and married other people they were still both as important in her lives."

"I realised when you said about McCarty blood that your mother knew mine, I remember that she once told me the story of when she was still Renee Jackson and she had a best friend called Esme McCarty." I sigh and rest my head on my hands. "Everything is so screwed up, how can you want to be with me after the lies?" Its ridiculous, I betrayed him. I'd expected shouting, screaming, slamming of doors with it ending with me in floods of tears.  
"Because I love you and I know you love me too. You're a good person who was hurt and lost her way. But I have to ask, did you want to have sex with me?"  
"More than I should have" He nods, "Why?"  
"For a minute I felt really wrong, like I'd forced you into it." I don't understand this whole situation, I expected that the feeling that the right thing to do was part ways would be equal.  
"I'll need you to keep being an FBI agent for a while, you'll be a double agent. Basically tell us all the information the FBI have on us" I frown, had I given any signal that I was still staying.  
"Edward, just because I lied to you doesn't mean that I understand your lifestyle. You still hurt people and threaten them, your family may have tried to protect mine but it doesn't change who you are."  
"Bella, you will never see that life if you don't want to."  
"Baby don't give up on us, it doesn't matter how it started. If you love me now, that's all that matters."  
"But..."  
"...No but's Bella, please. You should be the one on your knee's begging to stay with me and yet I am the one trying to persuade you to stay."  
"It's not that simple, I am doing this because its the right thing to do"  
"For fuck sake Bella, I don't care what you did at the beginning of the relationship, I just care about right now. Don't give up on us" The desperation in hi voice is heartbreaking "Walk out that door and never come back if you don't love me" I stare at him.  
"You know I love you Edward but I can't stay with you."  
"I can make you" He warns,  
"I am the Mob Boss I can make you do whatever I want, I can keep you here."  
"So now you're threatening me." I take a big gulp on my wine.  
"No, I am saying that I could not that I would. I don't want to do it. I want you to stay here because you want to, because you believe this relationship can work, because it can. If you stay here Bella just think of all we could be, where we would be in a year, two years. We could be married and have children fulfilling my mothers greatest wish."  
"Well Alice isn't going to do it." Crap! Probably wasn't supposed to say that.  
"What do you mean?" I bite my lip, he raises an eyebrow his expression stern.  
"Alice and Jasper don't want children" I mutter,  
"Really? All the more reason for us to be together, we both do."  
"Just because I want babies one day doesn't excuse all that has happened."  
"Please Bella, don't leave me." He grabs hold of my hand and puts it against his heart "It beats only for you" I look up at him teary eyed.  
"Edward, don't go there. You know that me leaving is the right thing to do" I am more convincing myself than I am Edward, he's making me question it all. "I just want to be with you and I shouldn't" I cry, the tears stream down my face.  
"Don't fight it, live your life with me." He kisses me as tears continue to stream down my face, he's pulling me in. The tethers linking me to him. My hands go into his hair. "Promise you'll never leave" He whispers.  
"I'll never leave you" I whisper, my resolve had weakened, he'd broken in. He kisses me, its passionate and all consuming. He grinds himself into me, his hardness rubbing against me. The sound of the ripping fabric of my dress turn me on, it's so animalistic. He groans as he see's I am not wearing a bra, he fondles my breasts before he turns me around and presses me onto the breakfast bar, I can't see what he's doing all I can do is feel him. His hands move up my thighs and to my butt, he squeezes it before pulling at my thong until it rips. Perhaps its because he came close to losing me, I don't know but he's very possesive. He enters me swiftly filling me to the brink, I gasp, it feels so right, not consuming. The feeling is utterly delicious as he pulls out of me and slams back in, my hands clutch the counter whilst his rest on my hips pulling them to meet him thrusts, the pace is fast. The tension unwinding, pouring out the fear and the hurt and the lies. We vanquish the doubts as we do the most natural act of love. I can feel it in my stomach until it hits and spreads throughout all my body, I pull at Edwards release clenching around him as he spills into me. Our breath is ragged as he rests against me, to tired to move.  
"You're mine, forever" Edward whispers.

* * *

**End of Chapter Note:** The interesting thing about this chapter, is that this was originally supposed to be chapter 33, I had Edward waiting until that long to find out. But after the reviews on chapter 13 I found that a lot of you were excited for them both to tell their secrets so I had a bit of a shuffle around because Bella was never going to be a double agent but she is now ;) I am going to post the alternate scene soon.  
**Note II:** When I wrote this I wrestled between the idea of him already knowing, but when I wrote it I felt like there wasn't a chance for Edward to have a good old shout.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Important Note:** Make sure you have read chapter 15, I know that it may have been confusing me posting another chapter on the same day as I did chapter 14 so you may not have noticed it. If so go back and read it x

* * *

The phone was dialling as I tapped my fingers against it, I was connected through to Newton and Webber.  
"Agent, please tell me you have something" Michael pushed, I sighed running my hands through my hair…this was it.  
"No, I haven't. There is still nothing to suggest that there is criminal activity, we are moving to New York which will bring us closer to the epicentre of the Cullens. So if I find anything I believe it will be there, however I have am now spending the majority of my time with Edward Cullen and never once have I heard a threatening phone call and he has never unexpectedly left suddenly" I lied, he did all those things a lot of the time. Sometimes I woke up in our bed to find it empty.  
"I am starting to loose patience." Michael announces, I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"I cannot make something appear that isn't there" I retaliate, I am started to loose my patience with his consistent nagging.  
"I have sent another envelope you need to go and get it from Agent Webber, perhaps it will give you more direction on where to look. Goodbye Agent" He hang up the phone.  
"He is so irritating" I huff throwing the phone down on the bed,  
"He is your boss, they are normally irritating" I turn my head to Edward who's head is nestled in the pillow.  
"No there's irritating and then there's Michael Newton, he far surpasses it."  
"Don't worry, you wont have to work there much longer. We just need to know everything they have on us."  
"I understand" I whisper, "Now what time are we flying?" We are moving to New York today, the majority of my items apart from the things in my suitcase have already been shipped to Edwards Penthouse or rather our penthouse.  
"3pm" He mutters sliding out of bed, since our revelations last week everything had been going pretty smoothly. Now that there isn't the weight of secrets on our shoulders we can just concentrate on being happy and being the best couple ever. The most shameful part of the week had to be when Edward told the entire family about who I was, I think Alice was hurt the most she still isn't talking to me. He'd told Rosalie and Emmett via skype, they'd thought nothing of it.  
"Are we meeting everyone at the airport?" I ask as I get our of bed and follow him down the stairs, he shakes his head.  
"No, we are picking up Alice and Jasper on the way, all the cars have been shipped over so we figured one limo to take four of us was enough." Esme and Carlisle went over a couple of days ago because Carlisle had to start work today.  
"Oh okay" My voice is way too high pitched, I feel so awkward around Alice at the moment, I love her to bits but she hates me.  
"Do you want an omelette?" I nod, and sit down at the breakfast bar. I remember seeing the maids cleaning the kitchen surfaces and me blushing like crazy. "Ham and Cheese" I announce, he nods and goes into the fridge to get the items needed. After eating one of Edwards delicious omelette's I go upstairs to get changed, I put on a red long sleeved top with my Louis Vuitton animal print scarf, red Valentino jeans, a pair of chestnut coloured classic uggs and a Oscar de la renta white opal earrings and ring set. I pick up my gold python print Zagliani passport cover to check its in there I then put it in my Louis Vuitton tote. I pull my hair up into a messy side bun before adding some light make-up and a spritz of perfume.  
When its time to go the Limo arrives and Edward and I get In whilst the driver places our suitcases in the trunk. Edward smiles at me and holds my hand in his.  
"This is our new start baby" He whispers, I smile back at him before giving him a short kiss on his lips. We drive to Alice and Jasper's house and I can feel my nerves rising.  
Alice and Jasper slide into the limo, Alice doesn't say anything to me. How long is she just going to ignore me? Even when we arrive at the airport and board the private jet she still ignores me…it's torture. I want to talk to my best friend, because she is my best friend.  
Jasper and Edward go and immersed in a deep conversation by the bar leaving Alice and I in silence in the sitting room. I sigh plucking up my courage before walking over to her.  
"Can I talk to you" I ask timidly, its pathetic really how timid I sound but I just want her to listen.  
"No" She mutters  
"Please Alice, I want my best friend back" I whisper.  
"Best friend" she scoffs "You used me, you're supposed to be my best friend." She glares at me.  
"Alice I am so sorry, at first yes I used you. You were supposed to be the easiest to get in the circle with. I knew once I met you I'd eventually meet Edward. I was doing my job, but It changed. I wanted everything that I shouldn't, I wanted Edward, I wanted you, I wanted to be your best friend. You're the sister I never had. I am ashamed of how I came to meet you. I love you Alice, you're my best friend and I am so sorry" Tears slip from my eyes.  
"I love you too, and one day I know you will be my sister. I will be the aunt of your gorgeous babies and I know we will be okay. It just hurts Bella, I trust people to much and they break it." She's crying now too.  
"I will never betray you or use you ever again, the thing is when you said you that we would be best friends straight away I believed you and I shouldn't have. I did a stupid thing for my job but a great thing for my life. This family is the best thing that's happened to me since I was sixteen years old. You were the light to the never ending darkness of loneliness and sadness." She hugs me and I hug her back, we cry because we're girls and its just what we do.  
"I love you B" She whispers.  
"I love you too A"I reply as we sit hugging each other.  
When we land in New York it's crazy, there are photographers everywhere. The playboy billionaire returns to New York a taken man. They are shoving their microphones and their camera's in our faces as the body guards try to keep them away from us.  
"Do you want to come check out Cullen Enterprising?" Edward asks as we go up the elevator to the Penthouse.  
"I would love to" I'll have to change into something more sophisticated, I doubt Edward is going to go there in his jeans and a t-shirt. He'll change into one of his many designer suits. As the elevator door opens I gasp, its beautiful. According to Edward there's a hot tub and a pool on the roof which only we have access, I don't think I'll be using the pool until the summer but the hot tub…definitely.  
He gives me a tour of the penthouse, it's beautiful.  
I am feeling very Kate Middleton right now but she is my major style icon, I am dressed in a navy L. wrap dress, nude satin touch Wolford tights with the famous L.K. Bennett nude pumps and matching nude handbag. I put on a statement necklace and add some neutral eye make up with a red lip. I pull my hair out of the messy bun and run my hot brush through it until its all smooth with glamorous waves. I look totally sophisticated but still feminine and fabulous.  
"Well don't you look gorgeous" Edward professes, I blush instantly and laugh. We get downstairs and slide into Edwards Lamborghini, we drive to Cullen Enterprises which is not too far away. We walk into the building and there's Lauren on the phones in the reception.  
"Edward, you're back" She gasps and I roll my eyes, she really is stupid. The entire family knew he was coming back. "Bella, how wonderful to see you" She's high pitched and fake. I smile at her inside I am ripping out her cheap hair extensions.  
We walk past the desk and into the elevator right up to Edwards office on the top floor, he sits at his desk and gets to his phone and rings someone telling them to come up. He's apparently one of Edward's men, I sit on the couch and mess on my phone. The door opens and I stare in disbelief.  
"Jacob?" I gasp  
"Bella?" He replies, Edward stands there looking between us bewildered.  
"Do you two know each other?" Edward asks, I bite my lip and nod.  
"He was one of my best friends until I left."  
"Without so much as a goodbye" He mutters.  
"Are you being serious right now, my parents had been murdered." I can feel myself becoming annoyed, I stand up and stalk over to him.  
"But after what happened between us you couldn't even say anything, did that night mean anything to you?"  
"No" I mutter, its harsh but its true.  
"Did something happen between you two?" Edward asks coming to stand beside me, he looks me in the eye and I sigh.  
"I told you I wasn't at home the night of my parents murder because I was at a party and then stayed at a friends, that was the night I lost my virginity...to Jacob and then I never spoke to him again because I moved to California and because I didn't want to. I felt sad that night and felt fat and I was drunk because I really liked a boy and he flirted back and then told me that I was a fridgid bitch and that he'd never go out with me. I felt sorry for myself and I was stupid."  
"You hurtful bitch, I love you" Jacob shouts, Edward doesn't look too impressed by this whole ordeal.  
"Sorry to be such a bitch Jacob, but its true" I mutter "I never loved you, you were my friend that's it."  
"I'll talk to you later Jacob, but right now I need to talk to my girlfriend." Jacob scoffs and leaves the room, I am feeling slightly awkward now.  
"I am sorry Edward, he really is the last person I ever expected to see." He nods.  
"It's strange to think that there were other people before me, but of course there were. I mean there were other women before you. I doubt you'll ever meet the girl I lost my virginity too seeing as it happened when I spent the summer in London when it happened. I can't be mad at something that happened 9 years ago when I didn't even know you. It just makes things awkward now because I am with you and Jacob Black one of my best men has had sex with you" He sits down on the couch sighing.  
"If it makes you feel any better he wasn't very good from what I can remember, he was inadequate and I was feeling sorry for myself. You are the best and the biggest I've ever bin with, there's some brownie points for your pride."  
"I guess, I am just kind of jealous that he had you before I did." I sit down on his lap.  
"But you're the only one to have my love." Edward smiles and kisses me.

* * *

**Note** 7 reviews or more please, I'll update tomorrow or later tonight, so if it changes from 16 chapters to 17 I've updated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A Fault in The Mission**  
Chapter 17

* * *

**Note:** Even though I was having a TVD marathon and hopelessly shipping Delena I still wrote this chapter for you because you guys are awesome and I love reading the reviews everyone is like a hug…or a cookie.

A shorter chapter but I will post chapter 18 within the next 24 hours x

* * *

As he begins to massage my back relieving the tense feelings from the current stress I 'd accumulated. Pulling my top up out of my skirt he runs his hands up my back slowly and softly, I have to admit that it feels so good having his hands on me, I gasp as he begins to trail kisses down my back. I turn around and kiss him on the lips completely wrapping my legs around his waist, I run my hands up his back moaning into the kisses.  
"Has everyone gone home?" I asked breathlessly, as he trails kisses down my collarbone, I don't want a repeat performance of the dresser incident. Emmett still hasn't let me live that one down.  
"Baby they went home hours ago, you were busy with your work" He replies bringing his hands up my thighs and under my floral skirt to my wet silk panties. "Fuck baby, you're so wet" He groaned, I grin at him deviously.  
"Only for you" I sing, he pulls me back into the kiss tugging at my bottom lip as I moan into his mouth, grabbing hold of my top he pulls it up, my skin tingles as he trailed his fingers further up pulling it up and over my head. He raises his eyebrows as he realised I wasn't wearing a bra. "You're so utterly perfect baby" He whispered as he strokes my hard nipples with his thumb. "Yes well you have to many clothes on" I grumble, He pulls off his t-shirt off, I smile, that's much because because I can now state at his abs. "Now that's better" I announce pulling him to me, our lips meet again and our hands roam over each others bodies.  
Once we are completely naked we start to explore each others bodies more as Edward trails hot kisses down my stomach right down to my wetness, he swirls his tongue around my clit, my breathing becomes more irregular and erratic as he dives his tongue into my heat. I moan loudly, I can feel the heat rising through my body as Edward continued to fuck me with his tongue. I am close to the edge and I am fully aware of it as the overwhelming sensation of pleasure over takes and I clamp my legs down on Edward's head as I cum moaning his name.  
He looks at her, he's smirking.  
"Feeling less stressed?" I smile at him.  
"Maybe a little" He crawls back up my body pushing me into the couch, I tug at his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers. He enters me slowly, I look up at him as he starts to grind against me, the pace is slow and loving. He captures my lips in his, tugging on my bottom lip asking for entrance. Our tongues dance as our hips grind its deliciously overwhelming. His fingers interlock with mine and my legs lock around his waist, the pace quickens and I meet his thrusts, I'm moaning in the kisses until I go over the edge, Edward joining me as we become blissfully one. He rests his head on my chest.  
"How about now?" He mummers, I'm tired and yet I still find myself laughing.  
"Much better" I reply, we stay like that forever neither of us moving. I know eventually we will have to get into bed because if we stay like this I will have aching joints and we have a wedding to attend.  
My phone I ringing, it wont stop and all I want it to do is shut up, it's not even 7am yet and Alice is continuously ringing me. Finally I answer it.  
"What!" I shout down the phone, I am tired and not in the mood to be messed with.  
"It's the wedding day, we have much to do. We're going to the salon this morning for nails, hair, make-up you name it and I needed to wake you up in enough time that you wont have pillow face when we get there." Charming! Alice has been very excited about the wedding, I guess its because in a few months time it will be her own. It's actually quite the happy ending for Tanya and Riley, apparently they were high school sweethearts but then Tanya fell pregnant and the family weren't very supportive at the time, all the fences have been mended now. Getting married got pushed to the back while they lived their lives raising Lissy.  
"Fine, I'm up. Some strong coffee with be necessary." I groan as I get out of bed the cold air hitting me like a tone of bricks, why isn't the central heating on, its December in New York…its freezing!  
"Baby, get back into bed" Edward mumbles, I roll my eyes of course he notices my absence.  
"Can't, Alice has given me strict orders. But whilst you're still awake maybe you can tell me why the central heating isn't on Edward because I am freezing cold right now." My body is covered in goose pimples and the fact that I am only wearing a silk chemise doesn't help.  
"Ignore Alice and get back into bed, and I turned it off last night because I was too hot." I glare at him and storm out the room, I turn the dial for the heating. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker.  
I hanker for French toast with bacon, I pray that we still have eggs left. I check the ceramic chicken and find that there are a few egg left. I break three eggs and add it to milk and sugar before mixing it, I dip the bread in the mixture and cook them before covering in foil. I then do the bacon and its bon appetite. The apartment is now nice and warm so I grab my flat and my cup of coffee and go and sit on the couch. I turn the TV on and flick through until I see that reruns of Friends are playing.  
At 10 Alice is at the Penthouse pulling me out the door, I'd dressed is a pastel coloured Juicy Couture track suit with chestnut coloured Uggs. I'm make up free and my hair is in a hair elastic. Alice is wearing teal and black floral leggings with a black dress and heels. We get to the beauticans where I am immediately put into a chair, whilst my fingers and toes are attacked, I am French manicured. Hot rollers are placed in my hair and whilst they are cooling the woman starts doing my make-up, the foundation is airbrushed on, I am then contoured with bronzer before a light pink cream blusher is put on the apples of my cheeks, highlighter put on my cupid's bow, cheek bones and down my nose. The woman then does my eyes putting on primer before doing a neutral look with just a hint of shimmer. She lines my eyes giving it a flick before adding singular false eye lashes to my eyes which seems quite tedious but I am not doing it…thankfully. She puts a couple coats of mascara on to blend the false lashes with my own. My lips are lined with a dusky pink and then a glossy lipstick in the same colour is added, I blot and my face is done. My hair is pulled back and pinned into an updo, a few loose tendrils at the front frame my face.  
I look around and see that everyone else has been given the same treatment, apart from Tanya and Lissy. Naturally Lissy only had her hair done into a ballerina bun, Tanya however had gone for a formal but loose bun that is pinned at the nape of her neck. A jewelled headband had been added to her hair. She'd been relatively quite all morning which is quite strange for Tanya.  
When we get to the venue we go up to the honeymoon suite so that we can all get dressed, it's now 12 and the wedding starts in an hour.  
We dress in the bridesmaid dresses we'd chosen, the rich purple looks wonderful, I walk over to the bow which holds all the flowers, she'd chosen wild roses and lavender as her flowers, I know that its been scattered down the aisle so that when people stand on it the smell is heavenly.  
We help Tanya into her dress, it looks simple at the front, it's a bandeau ivory satin dress but the main attraction is the big bow on the back of her dress. We place the veil on her head and she's ready to go. Lissy cant stop smiling and she looks beautiful in her dress its purple satin and on one of the straps it has a big satin bow. I put on the diamond tennis bracelet along with diamond leaf earrings. I put on my silver manolo's and grab my clutch putting in my things before setting it down on the table  
When we are about to leave we all grab our clutches off the table, Alice walks over to me. "Is this your bag?" She whispers to me, I frown. "Because it definitely isn't mine because I didn't put this in it, she opens up the bag and inside is an unopened pregnancy test box. I look up at her wide eyed…holy crap!

* * *

Sooo, is it Bella's? It cant be Rosalie's bag and it obviously isn't Alice's.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Pretty please review! 7 till an update x**

* * *

Have you ever gotten into a situation and wondered how you got yourself into it. There is no one way that this could be brushed under the rug.  
"I don't know why I put it in there" I whisper, Alice gawks at me.  
"After the vows we are going into the toilet and you are going to do that test. You need to know if you and Edward are going to have a baby." Alice orders, I bite my lip.  
"I've had that test for a week now, I cant bring myself to do it. Perhaps it's stress, so much has happened in the last couple of weeks. It's probably nothing." I brush it off, everything will be fine…I'm not pregnant.  
"You need to know for sure" Alice whispers, we switch bags and leave the suite. We begin the wedding procession, Edward being one of the ushers is partnered up with me.  
"There is always someone that has hot wedding sex. I think I've found the most beautiful girl to do it with and she's on my arm, what do you say?" Edward whispers, great my face is red as we walk down the aisle.  
As Tanya and Riley say their vows, I can feel Alice's eyes burning into me. She's watching me like a hawk, its hard to enjoy this happy occasion when I know as soon as the vows are done I am going to be pulled into the bathroom to see whether or not I am pregnant.  
Nerves are building and I actually feel physically sick. Tanya and Riley walk down the aisle and Alice gives me a look. When everyone is served bucks fizz Alice walks over.  
"How do you feel about the weather today? My first response is that it's a clear blue easy." I stare at her, Edward frowns and Rosalie looks confused.  
"Alice what in heavens name are you talking about" Edward asks,  
"Oh I am just glad that it's not freezing and the sky is clear even if its freezing." That had its downsides there were no clouds in the sky meaning that the air is so cold.  
"It'll be okay Bella, I am here for you" Alice announces as I walk inside the cubicle to go and pee on the stick. Alice locks the door of the bathroom so that no one can come in, I place the test on the counter.  
There's a knock on the door, Alice and I freeze.  
"What are you two doing in there?" It's Rosalie, nothing to be alarmed about. Alice looks at me, I nod and she opens the door. Rosalie walks in and spies the test on the counter straight away.  
"Who?" She gasps looking at us both  
"Me" I mutter, the alarm on Alice's phone goes off. This is it. I breathe deeply before picking up the piece of plastic. "It's negative" I sigh, most of me feels relief but there is the smallest part of me that wanted it to be positive.  
"Oh well, that's good right?" Alice asks, I nod tears brimming in my eyes.  
"Yes, I am not ready for a baby, the idea of having Edwards children is wonderful. Just not yet." I reply,  
"Well the great" Rosalie announces, I nod a tear slips from my eye.  
"This is so stupid, I was so worried that I was pregnant and now I am crying because I am not" Rosalie passes me a tissue.  
"Because regardless of whether or not you felt ready to have a baby, if you had been pregnant you would have loved it. Because there was a part of you deep down that wanted to be pregnant. It may be this year, it could be next year, it could be 5 years or even 10. The point is, regardless of right now one day you will hold a little baby in your arms when you are ready." Rosalie hugs me, she truly is ready to be a mother. But I'm not, and that's okay."

It's Christmas tomorrow and I am pretty excited about it, this is the first time in years that I am actually looking forward to it. Every other year it was a reminder of my constant loneliness. I hadn't told Edward about the fact that I too a pregnancy test, did I need to? I mean I know we are being completely honest with each other now. But does this fall into the category, its not like I was pregnant. But I do feel bad for not telling him. I get dressed for the day, I'll be going round to Esme's to help with the preparations for tomorrows big dinner. I dress in a light pink angora sweater from H&M, I pair it with white jeans and nude Rupert Sanderson heels. I put on my Marc Jacobs matching bird necklace and bracelet before looking at myself in the mirror, I look okay. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and walk down the stairs. Edward turns from looking out of the window, it's snowing outside and being so high up means you can see how lovely everything looks covered in the white blanket.  
"You look nice and cosy in that sweater" Edward mutters, I smile at him and walk over giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"I'll be going to your parent's soon" I announce, we sit down on the couch, the fire is crackling and all I need now is a mug of hot chocolate or a vanilla latte. "I have to tell you something, I debated about it because in the end it wasn't true, but we are being totally honest with each other so I decided to tell you in the end." Edward seems to come closer to me.  
"Okay" His voice goes higher as he says it, it's a questioning statement.  
"On the day of Tanya and Riley's wedding, Alice and I got our bags mixed up. She came over and asked if was mine because there was a pregnancy test in there and it wasn't hers. She'd caught me, it'd had that for a week taking it everywhere with me unable to actually do the test. So she said after the vows she would drag me into the bathroom and she'd make me do it. She locked the door, but then Rosalie knocked on the door. By the time all this had happened Alice's alarm was going off. The test was negative, and most of me was glad because I wasn't ready to have a baby. And yet I still started crying because there was that part of me deep down that wanted it to be positive. Then Rosalie gave me this pep talk and everything was okay. I didn't know whether it was necessary to tell you but we are being more open with each other."  
"You choose right, I do want to know these kinds of things. I want to be there for you, always. No one day Bella Swan I am going to knock you up but hopefully it will be when we decide to have children."  
"How can the vulgarity of that sentence end up being so sweet?" I ask, he laughs and kisses my cheek. "Right I am going to go, and don't worry I will not be telling your mother about this, it will only make her more determined" He nods in agreement.  
"Wait, when Alice was talking about the weather, she was really saying the branded pregnancy tests" I nod and walk over to the elevator,  
"I've always wanted to have sex in that elevator!" Edward shouts as the door closes, I roll my eyes.  
I grab a vanilla latte from star bucks before driving round to Esme's in my land rover, Edward wasn't going to let me drive my Mercedes in the snow but apparently its okay for him to drive the Lamborghini.  
When I arrive at Esme and Carlisle's home I am welcomed by the smell of spice apple candles. The scent is heavenly, there is a ginger bread house currently being made. Apparently Emmett loves it and also because later on after dinner is done Lissy will come round.  
I am set to work on peeling the vegetables along with Alice.  
"Have you told Edward?" Alice asks, it's the first thing she says to me. She obviously bit the bullet.  
"Yes, and then after I told him he figured out what you meant?"  
"What I mean?" Alice questions, I laugh.  
"Clear blue and first response" I reply, I hear a gasp behind up. For heavens sake…why? We turn and see Esme with delight written over her face.  
"Please tell me it's a Christmas miracle?" She asks grabbing hold of mine and Alice's hands.  
"Just a false alarm" I reply, her delight deflates.  
"Oh, and you're not Alice?"  
End of Bella's point of view.  
"No mother, you need to stop going on about it now. It's annoying." Esme frowns at Alice, Bella stands back ready for a full blown argument to come out. Esme looks hurt . "Mother, Bella and I aren't baby making machines, neither of us are going to have them just because you want us to. Luckily for you Bella does want babies, not yet but she does. But I don't, Jasper and I don't want children."  
"But why?" She asks, Alice looks infuriated.  
"Because we don't its as simple as that, you are never going to get grandchildren of Japer and me because we are never going to make one. And I have known this for a long time now, but I was always scared to tell you because you're obsessed." Alice storms out the room, Esme tries to hide her tears whilst Bella stands there awkwardly. Esme then follows Alice who walks outside to the bench in the back garden.  
"You can always tell me anything Alice, you know that" Esme whispers and Alice shakes her head.  
"Most of the time I do but when it comes to this, I was scared you'd hate me. I figured if I waited until Bella and Edward had a baby and then told you it would lessen the blow" Alice whispers tears slipping from her eye.  
"Alice I would never hate you, you're my daughter. I would never want you to feel like you couldn't tell me how you feel. I am sorry I go on about it but I do want to be a grandmother, all my babies have grown up. I think I finally realised that when Edward got into a serious relationship and Rosalie announced she was pregnant. You're no longer my babies, you all have lives of your own. But I didn't want to put pressure on you as much as I did Edward, I knew Bella's secret and I knew Edward was keeping his secrets from her, I know they are meant to be together I just think something like that would solidify their relationship but they don't need it, they're already there. I know they'll get married and have children because that is what they want, just like I know that in 5 months my daughter will get married to the man she loves. I always just thought that you and Edward ignored me anyway which is why I kept going on about it."  
"And of course you have that woman from your high school."  
"Also Renee and I always wondered if Edward and Bella would get together in the end, we'd be grandmothers to the same child. Best friends with married children it was out dream, we both said it. I've never told Bella that, I've never told anyone that not even Carlisle."

* * *

**End of chapter note:** Esme found out because well it's Esme, she eavesdrops on the conversation and listens out for any inkling that she's getting a grandchild but I wanted Alice and Esme to have that moment.

Review, Favourite and Alert (7 REVIEWS OR MORE= UPDATE)


	19. Chapter 19

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Note**: You know what I realised, that I haven't mentioned Edward's golden Labrador Sam since the beginning of the story :O totally shocked, he is here and I will introduce him again.  
**Note II**: I am glad everyone like the Esme/ Alice scene, I felt like the story needed that because so far Esme seems nice but slightly obsessed with babies.  
**Note III**: I don't know why but for some reason I have been calling Tanya's daughter Lissy instead of Haley :/ I just realised that too.

* * *

_Not to panic or anything but my period still hasn't come, what if the test was a false negative? It's been 11 weeks and still no aunt flo, mother nature, red river or whatever the hell you want to call it. I have an appointment with the doctor today after work. I wasn't stressed any more or anything, I am stressed now though! Edward is still unsuspecting, you'd think that the fact that we haven't had to take a break would have occurred to him but apparently not and to top it all off I have felt really bad with cramping the last couple of days._  
_I sit at work unable to concentrate, I have deadlines and all I can think about is the 6 oclock appointment that I have, I feel as if my dress is suffocating me. Pain surges through my body, and I can feel my panties becoming wet and sticky. I gasp out, I call in my assistant Jenny who gasps. I feel intense cramping, I clutch my stomach gasping._  
_"I'll call 911" She picks up the phone, and rings. I breathe deeply, I am horrified as I look down at my dress, it's ruined. The olive coloured lace of my Dolce and Gabbana dress is stained with blood._  
_The pain seems to last forever, and as I am taken to the hospital I don't know what to think. The look on the doctor's face says it all, tears build up in my eyes. I was pregnant, almost three months apparently. The doctor tells me that this happens and no one knows why, but there isn't anything wrong with my uterus, he says many women have miscarriages before they go onto have healthy children. Edward arrives his head hung low, we didn't want a baby yet but the thought of losing one is heartbreaking. Edward holds my hand as I cry, even as I get out of the car he picks me up. I cry in his arms, I feel as if my whole world has collapsed._  
_We sit on the bed silently, Edward holds me in his arms._  
_"I know the doctor said that there is nothing wrong with me and these things happen but I still feel like its my fault." I whisper, Edward kisses the top my head and holds me close._  
_"It was nothing that you did." silent tears hit my cheeks._  
_"I wasn't ready to have a baby I know I wasn't, and you weren't too. But we were going to have one and we didn't even know, all we know is that we lost it."_  
_"And you killed it" Edward shouts._  
_"No, no, no!" I scream, someone is shaking me._  
_"Bella" the voice is softer._  
_"You said it wasn't my fault and now you do, which is it?"_  
_"You killed our baby"_  
_"I didn't, I didn't" I scream, I am shaken again._  
I look up to see Edward above me, I am sweating and gasping. It was dream, it was all just a dream. Edward hadn't said those awful things.  
"Bella what were you dreaming about?" Edward asks, his voice worried. "You were screaming 'I didn't' all the time."  
"I had a dream that I hadn't gotten my period for another 5 weeks even though I got its last week. I was at work and I started having massive cramps and I could feel myself getting sticky. My dress was stained with blood. When I was taken to the hospital I was told that I had a miscarriage at 11 weeks. They told me it wasn't my fault and I believed them and you sat there with me telling me It wasn't my fault and then suddenly you started shouting at me that I killed our baby and that it was my fault, you were right in my face shouting and I was screaming." Tears leak from my eyes. "I was watching the Tudors earlier where Anne Boleyn has a miscarriage it was obviously on my mind" I mutter. Edward hugs me.  
"I pray that never happens Bella but if it does just know that I will never tell you that its your fault, I would be your shoulder to cry on." He whispers and kisses me, I notice the clock its 2am…it's Christmas.  
"It's Christmas" I whisper, Edward nods and pulls me into his arms as we lie back down, I sigh I am in Edward's arms in this incredibly cosy bed.  
At 5 Edward's phone is going of like crazy, he pick it up. I can hear that there is a heated conversation.  
"He did what?"  
"How did this happen?"  
"You're supposed to be bringing that bastard to me!"  
"Do you realised how many thousands of dollars we have lost."  
"It doesn't matter if I am a billionaire, that's not the point"  
"Sort it!" Edward puts down the phone and runs a hand through his hair.  
"James Hunter and his wife are still untraceable but a couple of hours ago they set fire to our cargo ships. That was supposed to go to the dealers." This is one thing I don't like about Edward's lifestyle, the sale of drugs and weapons, the loan sharking was also bad, okay so it's all bad but Edward isn't deep down he was just born into the lifestyle.  
He lies back in the bed, I fall back asleep against him but I wonder if Edward will actually go to sleep. Edward turns on the fire whilst I make us coffee, I am excited to see what Edward will think of his present.  
At the more reasonable time of 7oclock we get up, I am dying for a coffee. The Christmas tree is in the corner of the lounge with its lights twinkling.  
Once we have our coffee we sit besides the fire with our boxes ready to share them, I must be going crazy because I am sure one of the ones Edward has just moved. He passes me that one first. I notice that there are holes in the top of the box through the wrapping paper, I pull the lid off it. I'm in love, there' a beautiful little puppy in there. It's a tea-cup yorkie I always wanted one ever since I was little but my mother was allergic to dogs. She has a dark coat and has a red ribbon in her hair and around her neck. Edward brings over a big box full off stuff, which includes a winter wonderland dress, 4 different leads and collars, a pink bed, pink leopard print bowls. A toy in the shape of a bag that says 'bark Jacobs' and a Louis Vuitton puppy carrier.  
"She isn't allowed to go for walks until she's had her other shot which is why I got you the puppy carrier." She's so adorable.  
"Edward, I can't believe you got me a puppy."  
"Well you said wanted one since you were a little girl and I know we have Sam but I thought you might like a little one of your own."  
"Edward Cullen has a dog in his house that has bows in her hair and little dresses." I laugh, don't worry I wont be dressing her up all the time or carrying her around in my hand bag…I'm not that girl. But these embellished leads are adorable and since its Christmas day she can wear the winter wonderland dress, I will get her a coat to keep her warm in the winter because she's tiny and its so cold. Sam comes over and sniffs her, I hope they get on well.  
"Oh Edward I love her" I whisper and pull her out of the box, she seems quite shy so I put her on the floor to see what she does.  
"Perhaps I should have given you this present first, now you're distracted!" I laugh, and look at him ready to pay attention. My little dog, which I need to name lies down beside me.  
He passes the box to be, I unwrap it and see the distinctive red box from Cartier, I open it up and inside is a beautiful watch. This is all so much.  
"It's beautiful Edward" I announce, he puts it on my wrist and I smile. "Now, it's very hard to buy for someone who already has everything. So you have nice things and then something I found quite funny. I pass it the first box, it's a pair of the finest Italian leather shoes.  
"These are very nice, I'll wear them today" I roll my eyes at him and pass him a smaller box, inside is a pair of superman cufflinks.  
"For the inner child in you" I giggle, "Now I was tempted to get you socks just for fun because that's the cliché to get a man. Instead here you go" It's Calvin Klein underwear, he already has them but you can never have too much underwear.  
"Wouldn't want you to start turning your underwear inside out because you don't have any." I smile, he kisses me.  
"Why don't you call her Lily?" Edward asks,  
I shake my head, "That is a cute name, but if Rosalie's two names for her baby are Max and Lily".  
"I think I'll call her Sophie" I announce, I pick up her up. Her fur is so soft, she seems to have warmed to her surroundings now. I imagine soon she'll shtart wandering around the place.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Edward asks, Sam follows im into the kitchen and sits on the floor beside him. "Attention seeker" he mutters to the dog.  
"French toast" I reply, Sophie sniffs me and I smile, I finally have my own little adorable dog. I get the winter wonderland dress and put it on her, she looks so unbelievably cute. Edward's phone rings, its Esme wondering if we are up yet. She tells us to come around soon, she wants to spend the entire day with all of her family.  
I eat Edwards delicious food before walking up the stairs, Sophie follows trying to climb up the stairs but her tiny body cant reach the next one. I pick her up and take her with me, I don't mind her coming upstairs but she isn't allowed to sleep on the beds.  
Sophie follows me into the bathroom and lies on the floor beside the shower as I get in. She seems to just follow me everywhere, I wonder if its because I'm female or something, I am the one that takes care of her.  
I put my dress on it's pale, pink and is a wrap necked dress but there is a cut-out around my cleavage and the skirt of it is tuliped. I put on my grey cashmere tights, along with my black, giuseppe zanotti ankle books. I add a thin Prada patent bow belt and diamond cluster earrings. Edward walks in, he must have showered in the guest room because he walks in towel round his waist water dripping down his chest. He walks over, and runs his finger down the cut-out of my dress, I shudder. I sit at my vanity and blow dry my hair before running a hot brush through it, I do my make-up giving a 60's vibe with the flick of my eyeliner. I add a pink lipstick from the Chanel Rouge collection and spritz some coco mademoiselle.  
I pick up Sophie and carry her back downstairs, I put her in the Louis Vuitton carry case. Normally I wouldn't take her round other peoples houses especially if it's a family get together but this is the first day I've had her and I don't want her to be alone in strange surroundings. Sam looks a bit put out when we go out with Sophie and not him. We get in my land rover, Edward drives obviously. He wasn't going to let me drive, I look at the Cartier watch on my wrist it's so pretty, it's of the new creation ones, it's got encrusted ladybugs on it. We arrive at the house, I notice that the drive way has been gritted, I am thankful in these high heel boots I don't want to go ass first.  
Esme opens the door all bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
"Merry Christmas" she says in a sing song voice, we walk in and notice that Tanya, Riley and Lissy are here.  
"You've got a puppy" Haley gasps, I set the carrier down on the floor and unzip it, Sophie doesn't move, I imagine she's scared of her new surroundings. "Just wait until she comes out, better her do it own her own rather than me forcing her out." I announce, Lissy nods and sits by the carrier, I take off my Rachel Zoe coat. Edward passes me the bag full of presents, I give Haley her present, it's arts and crafts and she absolutely loves it.  
We all sit around the table to eat the delicious dinner that Esme has made, Edwards phone goes off and I roll my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I have to take this" Edward leaves the table, and I exhale annoyed, Elena smiles at me and puts her hand on top of mine.  
"It's not always like this, of course there are times that he is pulled away but they are far and few at any one time, it's because of James Hunter." I nod, I hope that catch that idiot soon, just so I can have an uninterrupted meal with Edward. He walks back in and looks at me, I frown because his face is sympathetic to me.  
"Jacob Black has been shot."

* * *

**End of Chapter Note:** Initially I was going to have the dream sequence actually happened but I didn't have the heart to do it.  
Everyone is asking when Bella is going to get pregnant…not yet! It does happen and I know exactly what chapter number. But some things haven't happened yet that need to.  
Also you're never going to see a massive amount of MOB stuff but it will increase as the story goes on; more so because Bella knows about it but also because James Hunter is pissing Edward off.

**REMEMBER:** 7 Reviews till an update


	20. Chapter 20

**A Fault in The Mission**  
**Chapter 20**

* * *

How am I supposed to feel?  
I don't even know, Jacob has been shot and I feel nothing. He was my best friend in high school, he was in love with me and told me many times. It was selfish of me to use him to make myself feel better, I knew he loved me so I used it to my advantage. I wasted my virginity because I felt sorry for myself, it's ridiculous really. But he's be shot and I don't care, how bad is that? Am I just some heartless bitch it's what he said, was he right. Why is Edward with me if I am a heartless bitch, he must be wrong. I pretend I didn't hear Edward and continue eating my dinner.  
"Bella, I said Jacob has been shot." His voice is loud and clear, everyone is watching me.  
"I know, and how bad is it that I don't even care. Maybe he was right I am a heartless bitch." I stand up from the table and leave the room, I'm ashamed at myself. I should feel something, anything and yet I don't. I feel as if Edward just told me that the basketball game was cancelled. Jacob was my best friend for years, even when Selina didn't like him. She said there was something really off about him.  
Esme walks outside and sits beside me, she seem to be doing a lot of that lately.  
"Why would you call yourself that?" She asks, her tone is calm but there's underlining worry.  
"Because I am, the last time I saw Jacob until we moved to New York was when I was 16 and I got a phone call from the police station telling me that both my parents had been murdered. Surely I should feel emotion through that, he was the last familiar person I saw before I left Washington.  
"Were you and Jacob in a relationship?" She asks, I shake my head.  
"No, we were just friends. My father and his father were best friends so we saw a lot of each other. It was no secret that he was in love with me, and that night I felt sorry for myself because I liked a boy and he didn't like me back so I used Jacob, and then I was punished for it. Because when I turned on my phone it was the end of my world."  
"Your parents death was no punishment of what you did," She whispers,  
"How can you be sure?" I ask  
"Because I knew your mother, a lot. We knew each other since we were 5 years old, I was born in Washington. We still stayed best friends even when we got married and moved miles apart, I'd visit your Mom and Dad and vice versa, I was there the day you were born, I was there for your mother when she told me that she was getting a divorce, you were 7 at the time, I remember your curly hair up in little bows. You wouldn't have remembered me though you were only young and we were never properly introduced. We all thought it best given what family I'd married into. But Renee and I had a dream, how could we not. I had a son and she had a daughter with only a few years between them. We dreamed one day you'd be together and I know no matter what anyone tells you that she would be so proud of you. You're job, both your jobs are amazing. But no matter what Edward says if you want to leave the FBI nothing should stop you, they have all the information they need. Just leave and be happy." She hugs me, I didn't know I'd ever met Esme before but apparently I had quite a few times.  
"It is kind of weird to know that you were there when my mother gave birth" I announce.  
"Yes, well I came to visit when she was 8 months pregnant. Your Dad had a business meeting in London, we were sat there eating biscuits and her water broke, she'd thought he contractions she'd been having were Braxton hicks. We took her to the hospital and she was 6 centimetre's dilated. Your father was heartbroken that he missed it but he was happy that Renee had someone she loved with her" A tear slips from Esme's eye "You were so small but perfectly healthy. I knew even then you would be as beautiful as your mother. I also remember one of the worst days of my life, I got a call saying that my best friend had died. Did you know you were supposed to come and live with us, after Renee and Charlie started being threatened they name me as your sole guardian. But because you still had relatives alive and because of who we were believed to be you went and lived with your aunt and uncle." Esme said sadly,  
"I'm glad I worked in the FBI because it brought me to this family, but I cant be a part of it any more." I whisper tears slipping down my face.  
"There's been a hole in my heart, a space that cannot be filled by Edward because he takes up most of it anyway. Having you it slowly started to heal, you're the connection to my mother and you're the only one close enough to be that mother figure." Its one of those moments where we both just sit there hugging each other and crying.  
"You don't feel sorry for Jacob because he was not a nice person. Your friend Selina was right, you were the one in a emotional state, drunk and Jacob was the sober one totally in love with you, he used you Bella, he took advantage of you. He took the only thing you had control of and now you feel nothing because things that weren't in you control happened and for you, it eclipsed it. You cared more about the loss of your parents than the loss of your virginity and they should have been two separate things for you to deal with and instead they were intertwined in an atomic bomb of emotion. Now you feel all the emotion for your parents and none for Jacob." Esme the woman of wisdom, I stand up and see Edward there, his head is hung low, Esme walks back into the dining room leaving us alone.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper, I hold his face in my hands.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for I didn't know how you would feel about it."  
"I was angry at myself for not feeling anything. But a conversation with your Mom really made feel better. Did you know she was there the day I was born?" I ask, I still can't believe it.  
"Come, you're food is getting cold" We walk back in and sit back down, everyone has moved on from my outburst much to my relief. Thankfully when Esme served the food it was like molten lava so its still pretty hot.  
"I know we said we weren't going to find out and we haven't for 3 months that we were allowed to. But it came to decorating the nursery and we didn't know what colour to do and then it started bugging me so we went to the doctor. We're having a boy" Rosalie announces, everyone starts gushing over the news, little Max McCarty it will be then.

Why did we agree to this? Why? Here I am sat getting dressed because we stupidly agreed to have a double date with Lauren and Tyler when we were at the New Years Eve party…stupid Bella stupid.  
The one good thing about the past 2 weeks is that Edward's phone has been relatively silent. James Hunter has disappeared again, for now. Jacob's situation wasn't a good one, he was shot in the spine meaning he couldn't walk meaning he couldn't be in the Mob anymore but the thing is, you cant just leave the Mob so he was killed. I still felt nothing, I don't understand that, but I have to live my life.  
I sit in this stupid restaurant, okay it's a nice restaurant but that isn't the point. Lauren and Tyler are late! She walks in and I wish she hadn't, her dress only just covers her bum, its hot pink and has a very deep plunge that has a panel of pink and white going around it, her fake boobs barely contained in this dress.  
They sit down at the table.  
"Bella so wonderful to see you" Her voice is high pitched and fake, she thinks she's better than me. I'll show the crazy bitch.  
"Can we have a bottle of Merlot" Edward asks the waiter, he bows his head and walks away.  
"So what have you been up to?" Lauren asks me,  
"Working mainly" I reply, the magazine had been kicking my ass lately, and I also need to ring up Michael tomorrow and tell him that I am leaving the team.  
"Oh what a boring life you lead. Tyler took me to Paris" she boasts.  
"Bella and I are going to Marbella after Alice's wedding." We are? Since when. Marbella is famous for pulling in the celebrities and the wealthy.  
"Wow erm" Lauren stutters, the waiter brings over the wine in an ice bucket I am sure to Lauren's relief. I look at the menu, I'm thinking mushrooms in a creamy garlic sauce followed by the beef cannelloni. After everyone decides what they are eating we order.  
"We have some news, Tyler asked me to marry him" Lauren announces.  
"Why aren't you wearing an engagement ring?" I ask, she looks down at her finger before shrugging.  
"I didn't like the ring that he got me so we're going shopping for another one tomorrow." What a spoilt brat! Of course she would want to change it, she's such a bitch!  
"Well congratulations" It's sarcastic and I'm sure she knows it.  
The starter arrives, I devour mine it tastes so delicious but all Lauren can seem to do is find fault in every bite she eats. This continues through the main course once again mine is delicious and yet hers is disgusting apparently. I am sure she just wants something to complain about, this certainly hasn't been a relaxing double date. But I have a feeling its only going to get worse.  
Lauren seems to stick out her foot and the waiter trips the plates go flying in the air, the food falling out, it all seems to land on me, I am covered in lobster and pasta. This dress is ruined! I glare at Lauren.  
"I am so sorry madame, I tripped over the ladies foot" The waiter begins to ramble on.  
"You should be sorry" Edward replies, I give him a look that says shut up.  
"It's quite alright, it wasn't your fault. It was Lauren's" I stand up and leave the restaurant, Edward takes care of our half of the bill before following me out. I huff as I get into the car.  
"She did it on purpose, her sick crush on you is pathetic you're cousins for goodness sake. Tyler is pathetic for being with her sorry ass, can you believe it. She said she didn't like the engagement ring, she probably wants something bigger." Edward doesn't say anything, I imagine its because he doesn't know what to say.  
"Never again" I shout as I storm up the stairs, Sophie attempts to follow me up but fails so she sits at the bottom. Sam bounces up and down when Edward walks in greeting him happily, Edward follows me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror, there are pieces of lobster in my hair, the hard shell caught within my curls. I turn on the shower, I am mega pissed off right now!  
I strip of my clothes, and get into the shower. Edward decides to join me, I can honestly say that I am not surprised.  
"Don't stress of her, she's not worth it. She's jealous because you're far more beautiful and intelligent than she is" Edward whispers, his lips connect with mine, the water surrounding us. My hair sticks to my face, as Edward pushes me up against the wall of the shower, my legs hook around his waist. His tongue is caressing my bottom lip, he's begging for entrance, he wants a taste. I open my mouth and allow him access, I'm glad he had the garlic chicken so he wont notice my garlic breath. He seems to discover every corner of my mouth, my hands go into his hair, its wet and soft. As I kiss him I can taste Edward and the water that treacle's down.  
"Take me, make me yours" I whisper, he grinds his pelvis into me and I groan, I need to remember not to throw my head back, don't want a concussion right now! "Please" I beg, he slams into me and I moan, my arms wrap around his back pulling him close to me if that's even possible, at first the pace is slow but I need him to go faster, I need him to consume me.  
"Harder Edward" I order, he begins to pick up the pace and I start to get that familiar feeling building inside of me. "Harder, go harder" I gasp, the sound of our wet skin slapping together is so erotic and sensual that it turns me on even more. I can feel my orgasm coming as it takes over my body I shake and scream out "Edward" he follows emptying himself inside of me.  
"Now that's how to have a shower" He mutters.  
"Yes but I still need to get clean" I whisper, he grabs the bottle of shampoo from off the shelf and squirts some into his hand before massaging into my hair, I moan at the feeling. His hands are magic.  
"So are we really going to Marbella?" I ask, Edward nods.  
"I needed to book it in enough time that you could have the 2 weeks off work" he mutters, and I smile. Alice's wedding isn't for a 6, Edward believes in our relationship that much, we would have had our 1 year anniversary by then.

* * *

Note; So what do you think?  
REVIEW!  
X Charlotte


	21. Chapter 21

A Fault In The Mission  
Chapter 21

* * *

See this is what you get if you review, I only posted the previous chapter yesterday and yet I am posting this one because you reviewed. So Thank you and that's the way its going to be, you need to review for me to post the chapters.

* * *

**February 2nd**

Today is a special day, we just don't know it yet. We wake up normally, me wrapped in Edward's arms all cosy and warm. The cold winter air hits us as we walk outside and depart for work. I have to fly to Washington tomorrow following the phone call to Michael I have been ordered to go there.  
The phone rings and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach.  
_"Hello?" The receptionist asks,_  
_"It's Bella Swan" I announce, I immediately get put through to Michael._  
_"Bella, please tell me you're calling because you have something. Everyone is getting impatient now, my supervisor is threatening to pull the plug on the mission." Oh if only he knew._  
_"Well you're going have to pull it anyway. In my 8 months with the Cullen's I have neither seen or heard anything that suggests there are incriminating activities going on. I am also afraid to tell you that I am leaving the FBI and never returning." I reply_  
_"Tell me Agent Swan, when you leave will you go home or will you stay with him?" He asks, I bite my lip. It was always going to be a question that needed to be asked._  
_"I will be staying in New York with Edward," He laughs, its fake and totally transparent._  
_"Just what I thought, you're leaving to protect him aren't you. Tell me will you ever tell him who you really are?" Michael asks._  
_"He already knows, he found the whole thing quite amusing. As if he would ever be part of the MOB" I laugh, I am lying of course but he doesn't need to know that._  
_"We'll need to see you Agent, you need to hand in your badge and there are lots of legal documents to sign. I am very disappointed, I thought you were better." He hangs up and I sigh._  
I got an email later on telling me to fly in tomorrow and meet on the 4th. Edward wasn't impressed that I would be leaving him for a few days but it meant my freedom.  
I'm sat at my desk writing about this months trends when suddenly my phone goes off, it's Rosalie I pick it up.  
"Hello?" I ask  
"Bella, I can't get hold of Emmett and I wondered if you could take me to the hospital. My water's broke" Oh my god little Max McCarty is ready to enter the world.  
"Yes of course." I stand up from my desk and call in Jenny.  
"I need you to send all of my work to my email, I'll finish it tonight. I have an emergency and I need to go." Jenny nods and grab my handbag and run out the door. I keep trying Edward, Jasper and Emmett but there's no answer. What if something is wrong?  
I arrive at Rosalie's penthouse apartment in no time, she seems to be doing okay at the moment, she says the contractions aren't that bad.  
"You're going to have a baby and he's going to be adorable." I announce, I grab Rosalie's bags and we go downstairs to the car park. I drive her to the hospital where we get a private room. I help her get comfortable first before I go and see if I can get hold of any of them.  
I leave a voice mail with all of them, I then realise I should ring Alice.  
"Hello Miss Swan" Alice answers the phone.  
"Alice, Rosalie is in labour and we're at the hospital but we cant get hold of anyone." I announce.  
"What! I don't know where they are today, they aren't at the club. Wait try Cullen enterprising" That's a good idea why didn't I think of that before? We hang up with Alice promising to get here as soon as she can. I ring up Cullen enterprising, Laurens nasally voice comes onto the phone.  
"Cullen Enterprising this is Lauren speaking how may I direct your call?" She asks, well she must have rehearsed that line a lot.  
"Can I please speak to Heidi" I ask.  
"And who is calling" Oh my god she's an idiot!  
"It's Bella, and this is an emergency" I reply in annoyance.  
"Oh Bella, just a sec" I get patched through.  
"Heidi Biers how may I help you?" Heidi answers the phone.  
"Heidi its Bella" I reply.  
"Oh hi Bella," Heidi is genuinely nice and has great fashion sense I always feel I can have a good chat with her.  
"Do you know where Edward, Emmett and Jasper are today? Rosalie is in labour and we cant get hold of them"  
"Oh well tell Rosalie good luck but they're in a meeting on the upper west side, I think its high security which means no phones or anything." Well this is just great, of course they have no phones on the day we need to contact them.  
"Thank you Heidi," I reply before hanging up, I walk back into the suite, Rosalie looks surprisingly relaxed with the whole situation.  
"It's fine, he'll be here" Rosalie announces. "I am only 2 centimetre's dilated we have lots of time" I don't know whether she's reassuring me or herself as she says it. The door opens, and my heart spikes but its Alice, as much as I love Alice she wasn't the person I wanted to walk through the door at that moment.  
"Did you phone Cullen Enterprises?" She asks as she walks hastily in, I nod and turn to Rosalie.  
"Apparently, they're in a meeting but its all high security, no phones or anything." I announce, Rosalie looks sad.  
"Just remember you could be in labour for hours and hours, the meeting wont be much longer I am sure. I bet you will only be a couple more centimetre's dilated and Emmett will be here to comfort you." Rosalie nods.  
"I cannot wait to meet little Max McCarty" Alice squeals.

Edward's point of view *oh yeah we're going there*

"We need to hire the best of the best" Emmett announces, I thought we already had the best of the best. "I know what you are thinking but have you ever heard of the Twain brothers they are supposed to be brilliant, for a high price anyway. They are hunters, they sniff out their prey and they will find James and Victoria and then its crunch time"  
"Where can we find them?" I ask, we need to meet with these men.  
"They're on the upper west side." Emmett announces, he's proud of his plan I can see that.  
"Okay lets go then" We leave the office and I tell Heidi that we're going to a meeting.  
It doesn't take too long to get there, when we arrive security ask for our phones and guns. We put them in a tray which is then locked. We go up in the elevator to the top floor, the elevator dings and we walk in.  
There are two men sat there, obviously the Twain brothers, or Twain twins more like they're practically identical, all that is different is the hair.  
"Edward Cullen, what would you and your sidekicks be doing here?" One of them asks.  
"I assume you know what we are then?" I ask, they nod curtly "We have a rat that needs catching and I hear you're the best for the job. James and Victoria Hunter are…"  
"Yes, yes we've heard about your situation" How I ask myself? "We know everything Mr Cullen, we heard about the death of Jacob Black" Everyone heard about that, the police think we did it…of course but they have no proof because there isn't any.  
"It's going to cost you, but to a billionaire it wont tilt the scales at all." I nod, they knew how to handle someone.  
"5 million dollars" The blonde haired one announces.  
"Deal, but first tell me your names." I order, the laugh.  
"Mr Cullen, our first names aren't important. What is important is that we get the job done… just sign on the dotted line and we'll get to work. Wouldn't want that pretty girl of yours to get hurt would we?" He speaks of my worst fear, the blood boils inside of me but I don't think they mean any ill to Bella. I fill out a check for them and we discuss the terms of the contract, the meeting seems to hake forever, when I finally pass over the check they look at it before scowling at me.  
That's only half" The dark haired one points out.  
"Yes, I'm a powerful man and a very rich man. I'm good to my word but you'll receive the other half when you've done the job." They look displeased but they're still receiving a lot of money from me.  
"Fine, but if you don't pay up we're going to have a problem. You may be a Mob boss but you're hiring us because we can do your dirty work" The only thing stopping me from punching them is because I know we need them. We leave and go downstairs, the security guy looks irritated he passes us our phones and I notice that there are over 20 missed calls from Bella. Panic settles in my stomach, I quickly redial her number.  
"Edward thank god!" She answers the phone. "No time to talk Rosalie's in labour" I look at Emmett and smile, he's going to be a father. "You all need to hurry up and get here, don't want a baby coming into the world without his daddy there to hold his mommy's hand" She announces.  
"We'll be there in no time" I announce,  
"So what's the big deal we have loads of missed calls of Bella." Jasper asks,  
"We need to get to the hospital" I turn towards Emmett "There's a little boy about to be born and his daddy isn't there" Delight and then panic crosses Emmett's face, we run out of the building and jump in the car. I push my foot down as we speed to the hospital.  
Once we get there and enter the room you can see the relief as she see's Emmett, we wish them well and go and wait in the waiting room.  
"I'm glad I've already packed my things for my flight tomorrow" Bella announces, I know she doesn't want to go everything about her attitude screams it.  
"That's the end though baby, after that they'll be no more reporting to that foul man" I don't like Michael Newton his attitude toward Isabella is unnerving.  
A few hours later…  
I rotate my neck slightly, Bella is resting against me asleep. Emmett comes outside and gives me the thumbs up.  
"I have a son" He gasps, I smile at him Emmett has his own little family now. "You can all come and see him, but you may want to wake them up first" I nod and he walks back into the room, I shake Bella who jolts awake.  
"Rosalie's had the baby" I whisper, she smiles and stands up stretching before walking over to Jasper and Alice and waking them up.  
We walk into the room, Rosalie is in the bed she looks tired but happy, she's holding the bundle in her arms and looking at him adoringly. Bella walks past me and walks straight over to Rosalie.  
"Oh Rosalie he's so adorable." She gushes, Rosalie nods tears springing to her eyes.  
"Do you want to hold him?" Rosalie asks, Bella nods a smile on her face. Rosalie puts Max in Bella's arms, she stares at him. The sight of Bella holding a new born baby warms my heart, I want that. I want a baby and I want Bella to be mine. I can't wait for Marbella it's going to be the best Holiday ever! Max is then passed to Rosalie.  
"He looks a lot like Emmett" she notes, Rosalie looks up at Emmett and smiles.  
"I can't believe you have a baby" Bella gasps, "It's strange you seemed to be pregnant forever and suddenly there's this baby here, this life that you created." After a minute Alice passes Max to me, I'm jealous of Emmett now, he's a father he's someone's daddy.

* * *

**Why is Marbella going to be the best holiday ever? Can you guess?**  
**Next Chapter: Bella meets with Michael**  
**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 22**

**Thank you for reviewing, Guys and Dolls I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just remember Reviews+Favourites+Alerts=Motivated Charlotte= Update**

**Send us some love, and I'll send you a virtual Macaroon or a virtual Edward Cullen to cater to your every need, which ever you'd prefer...the choice is yours x **

* * *

That's one the advantages of living in New York, I don't have long haul flights to Washington anymore to be at Michaels beckon call. Nerves are budding in my stomach, I adjust my outfit which is conservative yet fashionable, it's a nude chiffon shirt dress which has a cape overlay for the sleeves, I have on nude tights which have white spots on them, my trusty nude Rupert Sanderson heels, a nude J Mendel shoulder bag and gold earrings and a gold cuff bracelet. The weather is surpassingly warm today considering it's the beginning of February but I find myself not needing a coat. I step out of the taxi at the Bureau and walk up the stone steps, I can hear ever click of my heels. I walk through the offices until I get to Michael's I knock on the door.  
"Come in" his voice is stern and cold, Agent Webber and Agent Cheney are also in there, just what I need. "Isabella, we all know why we are here today." Obviously! I think that's pretty clear.  
"Yes, of course" I reply politely but what I really want to do is slap his face, he's just got that look about him that needs a good wallop.  
"We were under the impression given your previous work that you were one of the best, which is why we put you up for the task. But you feel in love with the man you were supposed to be investigating, how very weak of you." He sneers, how dare he, he's such an asshole.  
"Yes well you see I did investigate him and found him to be a man that was just very lucky with his stocks. Do you really think I would fall in love with a Mob boss when my parents were murdered by money seekers?" I ask, the whole thing is ridiculous.  
"Your parents would be ashamed of you" That's it!  
"How fucking dare you, you don't know shit about my parents you low rent asshole. My mother happened to be best friends with Esme Cullen, Esme Cullen was there the day I was born and they had dreams that Edward and I would be together. So tell me would my mother be disappointed that she got what she wished, I fell in love with her best friends son."  
"You dare speak to me in that manner, I am your boss." He thunders, I roll my eyes before standing up.  
"Not anymore, you cant threaten me. I am leaving the FBI because I want to, I am living in New York because I want to, so take that and shove it up your ass. But then again there might not be enough room with the stick and your supervisors cock up there. Tell me does Jessica know that you're being boned by your supervisor Eric?" He pales and I smile.  
"You two may want to leave, me and Newt-on here have a lot to talk about and I really don't think he'll want you here" I reply, Michael nods and they leave.  
"You want to threaten me?" He stalks forward, panic settles in my stomach but I just have to remember I have the power here. The only downside is if anything happens no one is going to see because the blinds are closed.  
"Yes, because I can" I mutter.  
"I can squash you like a twig Isabella Dwyer."  
"But you see if I am lying like you think I am about Edward do you want to risk it?" I mutter, he clenches his fist.  
"You catch the criminals but maybe you're the one that needs to be caught." I spit he glares at me. "Now do you have the paperwork I would like to leave now" I say in a bored tone.  
"You think you've won, but you haven't. He'll break your heart and then you'll come running back to the FBI telling us all about how bad Edward Cullen really is."  
"If he breaks my heart that is none of your business. Your reputation got his a severe blow if anyone we're to hear of this conversation. But then perhaps Eric would protect you, what I don't understand is, why be with Jessica if you're have a sexual relationship with Eric it makes no sense."  
"Have you ever heard of the term 'gay beard'" He asks,  
"You're such an asshole, use Jessica because you're scared everyone will know you're gay. There are many people that are out and proud so be one of them."  
"I don't need life lessons from anyone, especially you. Your life is fucked up" He snaps, we stalks over to his desk and pulls the forms out of the drawer.  
"You need to sign these, and I'll need your badge and your gun" He announces, I gladly pass them over to him and begin signing all the necessary forms.  
I leave that place with my head held high, I'm free!  
When I arrive back in New York I am well aware that Edward wont be at home, he'll be busy trying to catch James Hunter. I get home and change into something more comfortable, I put on a pair of jeans with a blue tunic which has a zip front and lace detailing down it. I keep my Rupert Sanderson heels on before adding a pair of gold pyramid earrings and a decorative cuff. I French braid the top of my hair before tying it into a pony tail. I add a brighter red lipstick to my lips, I grab my nude prada handbag off the tableS. ophie and Sam whine when they realise we aren't going for a walk, I'll take them when I get back from Rosalie's.  
I jump into my Mercedes and drive to Rosalie's house, she was discharged this morning, I cant believe it isn't even midday, but a 7 o'clock meeting this morning and an hour and a quarter flight back to New York is nothing really. I was sad that I was away from Edward all yesterday and last night. I get to Rosalie's, I know she's sad that Emmett isn't there all the time, but given what they do there isn't really a paternity leave.  
"Hey doll" I say as I walk in, she's got Max in her arms rocking him from side to side. She smiles warmly at me as I sit on the couch beside her.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask as she yawns.  
"Tired but I still cant stop looking at him, it's so wonderful. From us deciding we wanted to try for a baby to me telling everyone I was pregnant and now here he is." He's so beautiful, his chubby cheeks and his blue eyes just scream cute!  
"So how did your meeting go?" Rosalie asks, I know everyone is going to ask me that.  
"It went as expected, Michael threatened me and I blackmailed him."  
"Why, what do you have on him" Rosalie gasps leaning in closer, I laugh.  
"He's having a sexual relationship with his supervisor when he has a girlfriend."  
"I was looking for something more interesting than that!" Rosalie moans. "Half the men do that anyway"  
"Did I mention his supervisor is a man?" I ask, she looks at me in delight.  
"Now that's more like it!" She exclaims in a hushed tone, she places the now sleeping Max into the bassinette.  
"I'm sad I can't breast feed him you know, its supposed to be so much better for him. But my decision to have my breasts reduced when I was 19 years old means that I have a low supply of milk because apparently when you get them reduced some of your milk glands and ducts are taken away."  
"I am positive he'll be fine, they put all the nutrients and things they need into the formula's anyway. And at least you don't have to be the one to feed him all the time."  
The sudden loud banging on the door startles them, Max wakes up crying. I walk towards the front door, and look through the key hole, there's a flash of long curly red hair.  
At least I know the door is locked, I walk back into the living room.  
"Do you know of a red haired woman? Curly?" Rosalie's face seems to drain of the colour.  
"It's Victoria" She whispers, she picks up Max and clutches him closely.  
"Go upstairs with Max and hide and ring Emmett or any of them." She frowns at me.  
"What are you going to do?" She gasps.  
"Rosalie I was an FBI agent I'll be okay, you however had a baby 2 days ago and was let out of the hospital this morning. Go and look after your son and ring for help." The banging of the door increases, I know this woman is hell bent on coming in. Rosalie retreats up the stairs giving me a fearful glance, I smile uneasily at her. Couldn't this have happened before I handed in my gun and my badge it would have been a lot easier to control. With one final ram the door opens, she stalks in smiling viciously at me.  
"Look who it is, Edward's little floozy." I give her the devils eye, she acts confident as she walks tall but she's speaking loudly suggesting although she appears to have the power she hasn't, someone more powerful can talk in such a calm voice and yet those beneath them would still cower in fear.  
"I think you better leave" I say calmly, she cackles.  
"Me, leave? Are you threatening me you little cunt?" She's seethes, Wow she learnt some wonderful manners.  
"Leave now or I'll make you" I threaten, She laughts and rams at me slamming her head into mine, she stands tall, what the fuck? She can head butt me like that and still be okay? I clutch my head in pain.  
"You bitch" I gasp, holding my head.  
"Nobody threatens Victoria Hunter" She spits, I charge forward tackling her to the ground, it seems to knock the wind out of her.  
"What do you want?" I growl.  
"This is more a side goal, my intentions here." She flips me over and I'm surprised at her strength as she holds me down on the floor. "You see, James and I want a lot of things. But when I heard about a beautiful baby boy being born into this family, well that just wont do. He belongs with me, I'll be his mother" she sighs in content. I struggle against her grip.  
"Over my dead body" She sneers at my words.  
"Gladly, you don't really think I'd leave you two alive and take the baby. You might come looking for it. She brings a knife out of her pocket, my eyes widen. I grab hold of her arm trying to keep the blade away from my neck…her target. I struggle, I seem to have lost all my strength as she over powers me and presses the blade to my neck laughing.  
"Any last words?" She whispers.  
"Go to hell" I mutter,  
She digs the blade into the corner of my neck and I can feel it pierce the skin, all I can pray is that Rosalie and Max will be okay.  
"Bye bye Bella" She taunts, all she has to do is drag the knife. I close my eyes…this the end.  
The next couple of seconds seem to go in slow motion, I hear the sound of a gun I open my eyes to see the life leaving Victoria's her hand slips and she nicks my skin with the knife. I hiss, I suddenly start to feel very wet and panic builds inside of me. She's bleeding out on top of me, I don't realise I am shaking until Edward pulls me up and into his arms.  
He checks my neck, the cut isn't deep and will be fine. I'm getting Victoria's blood all over Edward's white shirt, my hands are red, my chest is bloody my clothes are ruined because I have her tainted blood on me.  
"Oh thank god Bella, I was so worried. I could hear her screaming at you." I smile at her, I feel my head and notice its tender.

* * *

**Okay so I was initially going to leave it on a cliff hanger of the last thing being Victoria saying "Bye Bye Bella" but i decided to be nice.**

**What a day she's had!**

**Review, tell me what you think, what your predictions are, what's going to happen in Marbella. And where do you think James is?**

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 23**

* * *

Basically at the moment we are time jumping like crazy because if we didn't the story would be way to long, it already is going to be even without the time jumps.

* * *

You'd think everything would be a bit more positive, they only had to catch James Hunter but no everything seems worse. James needed Victoria's guidance, I think he's a bit of a loose canon. Alice has become more and more crazy as the wedding draws closer, Edward and I had our one year anniversary at the beginning of June. It was very surreal. I feel as if Edward and I have properly found stability in our relationship, he knows what to tell me and what no to tell me when it comes to what he does for a living.  
"Bella hurry up" Alice screeches, I wince as I finish getting dressed, we're going to the dress shop to pick up all the dresses, they're been taken to Esme and Carlisle's afterwards.  
"Just a second" I reply trying to remain as calm as possible at my nagging best friend.  
I adjust my clothes, I'm wearing a white plunge neckline blouse, I have on bright pink denim shorts with black and white Chanel flats, I have on a long Chanel necklace of rhinestone, peals and rings and I have Chanel hoop earrings. I put my phone, my keys, some sour skittles, and my Dior rouge nude lipstick into my black quilted Chanel bag. I leave my hair in it's natural Kate Middleton style curls because I don't have time to do anything else with it and I skip down the stairs to meet Alice who's wearing a very bright summer dress.  
"Come on, lets go. I'm so excited Bella" She squeals in delight as we get into her car, Rosalie and Tanya are meeting us at Esme's house.  
We go to the dress boutique where we are offered champagne as Alice tries of her dress for the final time.  
"I'm getting married tomorrow" She gushes as she twirls in her dress she looks beautiful in it, I get passed all 4 bridesmaid dresses, Alice hadn't been able to get out of having Alice as a bridesmaid much to her dismay.  
When we arrive at Esme and Carlisle's house we see Rosalie holding Max, she looks fabulous for someone who had a baby a few months ago, she's wearing a rust coloured silk shirt with black jeans, dark brown riding boots and the dark brown python skin Michael Kors Hamilton bag and she has an ornate bangle on her wrist. Max looks adorable in a pair of jeans with a stripped shirt.  
"Who's the most beautiful boy in the whole entire world" I coo, he giggles its all her really does anyway but its so adorable.  
I am directed by Alice to take all the dresses upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms, I salute her and take the dresses upstairs.  
"Oh its you" Lauren sneers at me, I roll my eyes.  
"Lauren, so wonderful to see you" I lie, I walk into the guest bedroom and hang them up.  
"Still no ring on your finger" She taunts, "Maybe your relationship has reached its expiry date." She laughs, oh please they haven't even set a date for their wedding; she's stalling she probably wants Edward  
"We've been going out just over a year, that doesn't mean there has to be a ring on my finger" I reply and storm downstairs. "Is it okay that I really hate her?" I ask Tanya who laughs.  
"Everyone does" I smile at her as we walk into the kitchen where Esme seems to have prepared a feast. We all sit down at the table and I pile my plate high. Everyone one looks at me shocked.  
"I'm really hungry." I defend,  
"Be careful Bella you might get fat, I don't think Edwards into the chubby look" She sneers, oh please for the love of god let me kill this plastic Barbie doll.  
"I have a fast metabolism" I reply, "I skipped out on dinner last night and I didn't have time for breakfast this morning because of someone" I look at Alice who smiles sweetly at me. "So what time is the rehearsal dinner tonight" I ask, Alice in a very childlike manner holds up 7 fingers. I nod and excuse myself to call Edward.  
"Has it arrived?" I ask as soon as he answers the phone.  
"Yes babe, about an hour ago" he replies, I smile this is going to be perfect.  
"Thank you, I'll see you later. Love you" I hang up the phone and go back into the dining room. I walk in and nod at Rosalie who smiles, this is going to be so perfect.  
"So I want you to all come around mine tonight after the rehearsal dinner, And Bella, Jasper is staying in your penthouse" I don't know why she's telling us this again, she's already said it 7 times.  
"I know Alice" I reassure her.  
"Are you excited for Marbella?" Esme asks, her eyes are twinkling. What does she know?  
"Of course, I'm very excited about it."  
"She'll be getting the 3 S's" Rosalie announces.  
"And what are they?" Esme asks, Alice stifles a giggle.  
"Sun, Sex and Sangria" she announces,  
"Well, isn't that er nice" Esme chokes out, we all giggle.  
"Its totally true though" Alice announces.  
"Don't want to know Alice, you're my daughter I really don't want to know" Carlisle mutters, we all snigger whilst Alice seems to hide deeper into her seat.  
"Oh please after the plane ride to New York for the charity gala last year you'd think by now you'd know Bella and Edward are definitely the loudest." I glare at Rosalie.  
"They probably not very adventurous though, I mean its Bella" Lauren scoffs, everyone seems to feel more uncomfortable.  
"In the interest of remaining dignified I will not answer this question, a) because we are at the dinner table and I am sure Esme and Carlisle don't want to know and b) because I don't owe you any explaination about my sex life with Emmett."  
"But they did have sex on a dresser" Rosalie slipped in, I give her a stern look "What? Just because you weren't going to answer the question didn't mean I couldn't" She smiles at me and I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah and then there was this one time in Aspen when they thought no one could see them and…"  
"…ALICE!" I screech "Everybody shut up, we are supposed to be having a normal conversation not talking about my sex life and how creepy it is that you were watching us in Aspen." I shudder.  
"This is a normal conversation" Alice replies, oh for the love of god. I look at Esme and Carlisle they seem more amused than uncomfortable now.  
"Come on Esme lets go have sex" Carlisle shouts loudly, Alice's face pales as the rest of us roll around in fits of laughter.  
Esme then walks back in with the key lime pie and places it on the table whilst Carlisle walks in with the lemon meringue pie.  
"Oh for a second I thought you were being serious" Alice gasps.  
"Of course they were, you really thought that Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle have a sex life" She laughs, I frown at her.  
"You're probably under that impression because by the time you're their age you'll have that many diseases they'll be a sign posted saying 'Shut down'" I turn towards the desserts "I think I'll have a piece of the key lime pie" Esme passes me the knife as I cut a piece. Lauren is still sat there speechless "Cat got your tongue?" I ask and giggle, She scowls at me.  
In now in my bedroom in my underwear sat at my vanity doing my hair, Edward walks over and kisses my neck, I sigh I really want to but we cant.  
"Edward, we cant if we do we'll be late for the rehearsal dinner and Alice will kick my ass. Plus there's an ice sculpture there of her and Jasper and we aren't there with Rosalie and Emmett to present it we look like we don't care." He looks disappointed as he walks into the walk in closet. I continue adding mascara and putting on lipstick. I pull pieces of my curly hair up to form a half up half down do. I grab my dress, its an Alexander McQueen panel dress in a red cherry colour, I put on my trusty Rupert Sanderson heels, I grab my jewelled Elie Saab handbag before realising I haven't put on my jewellery I walk back over to my vanity and put on my Elie Saab gold cuff and loop necklace. Sophie runs around she seems to be a lot happier now, she was sprayed a few days ago, I felt bad for putting her in that position and making her have the surgery but its for the best, we have Sam and we don't want any more puppies and I also don't want to have to deal with her periods.  
"Sophie" I call her, "Come here" She runs over and sits at my feet I bend down and stroke her, "I'll miss you sweetie, don't nip Jasper again." I stroke her again before picking her up. I walk downstairs and put her in her basket, I make sure both Sam and Sophie have water. Edward walks downstairs in a suit and black tie, he looks very smart.  
"Your little sister's getting married tomorrow" I comment,  
"Yeah, it was always going to be Jasper though. My parents were friends with Jasper and Rosalie's mum and dad, Alice and Jasper were high school sweethearts, Rosalie and Emmett hated each other at first it was highly amusing but they fell in love and got married 3 years ago. Jasper and Alice took their time."  
"Yeah, she's very happy though. Oh and by the way it'll be a miracle if I don't slap your cousin before the night is through." I announce, he laughs as we step into the lift, Edwards got my overnight bag…such a gentleman. We walk down to the car park and get in.  
"Make sure you watch Sophie, her stitches are still a bit delicate." I order, she was upset with me the first day because I put her through it but she loves me again now so its all okay.  
"Have you booked the travel insurance for Marbella?" Edward asks, he told me a couple of weeks ago that he hadn't had time to do it yet so I said I'd do it.  
"Of course, do you have any clothes that need ironing before we pack them?" I ask, he shakes his head. I'd already packed mine in my leopard print Mulberry suitcases. I have 10 dresses for the 10 nights we are staying and then more casual outfits in the day of course with a few bikini's and other things. In 3 days we will a 12 hour flight on the private jet to Marbella.  
We arrive at the venue and we get out of the car and pass the keys to one of the Valets.  
"Nice car" he notes as he gets in it. Edward smiles as we walk in, I loop my arm around his.  
"Edward, Bella. It's so wonderful to see you" Elena gushes, she kisses Edward whilst I receive a kiss on the cheek from Alistair. Elena then pulls me into her arms. "You're looking well" She announces.  
"You too," I reply, we walk further in to see Esme talking heatedly with a woman.  
"Bella this is Claire Folman, she went to school with me and Renee." I smile at the woman and shake her head.  
"Esme, would you like to see a picture of my grandchildren. I just got my third" She boasts, Esme smiles fakely at the woman as she shows her a picture of her unfortunate looking grandchildren.  
"They're simply lovely, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find my daughter…the bride" We walk away "An odious woman, she thinks she's better than me just because she has grandchildren. They are out of wedlock mind you, all from the same daughter with 3 different men, her latest child she didn't know who the father was…she had to take a paternity test and none of them are pretty."  
"She doesn't seem like a particularly nice woman" I reply, Esme nods.  
The ice sculpure is wheeled in and Alice gasps, she wanted one so badly but she couldn't have it at the wedding venue; we made her dream come true.  
She hugs us all as we present it to her, she's in total awe of it.  
"I love it" she gasps.  
"It's just a block of ice" Lauren comments in a bored tone, I turn around to see her in the tiniest most sluttiest dress ever with crispy curls in her hair, and to think her mother and father are here tonight as well!  
"I see you didn't take my advice, maybe I was wrong maybe your only a few months away from being shut down."  
"Shut down?" Edward asks confused.  
"Oh you missed our wonderful disgussion earlier Edward, basically she didn't think that your Mom and Dad still had sex but then I said it was only because at their age her vagina will be shut down because she'll have that many diseases."  
"Don't talk about my daughter like that" A woman behind us gasps, we turn and see Lauren's Mom, Carlisle's brother's wife Juliana.  
"Aunt Juliana, if you'd been a bit more strict about what she wore when she was a teenager maybe she wouldn't be such a slut now" Edward announces, my jaw drops. I cant believe he just spoke to his Aunt like that.  
"Edward, the only reason I am taking the high road is because its your sisters wedding tomorrow."  
"Oh please don't, you see you threaten my girlfriend you threaten me. Alice cares more about Bella than she does Lauren or you who's an even bigger slut than her daughter. Dad never talks about you, he's ashamed of you, I'm surprised you aren't drunk. And you do realise the only reason Uncle Marcus is still with you is because you threatened him."  
"Edward, you are supposed to respect your elders."  
"You know what I am, you know what I do. I know all about respect and you don't make the cut."  
"Edward, your parents would be disappointed in your right now" She gasps.  
time we see them is at weddings." Would they?" Edward asks before pulling me away from them "I hate her, I really do. The only time we see her is if its at weddings or she wants money.  
When we get to Alice's later on, Rosalie rings Emmett straight away to see how Max is. This is her first night away from him, Alice pops a DVD in, its 27 dresses how very appropriate.  
"Is it 3 times a bridesmaid never a bride?" I ask, Alice nods.  
"Well this is number 2 for me" I announce, "Hopefully I'll get married before I am a bridesmaid again" I announce, Alice laughs.  
"It's all superstitious nonsense, I've been a bridesmaid 4 times for various Aunts and Uncles that have got married, then at Rosalie's and then Tanya's and I am getting married tomorrow." We sit in our pyjamas watching chick flicks.  
I am woken the next morning by Alice.  
"I'm getting married today" she squeals in excitement before running out of the room, I get into the en-suite shower before going downstairs where there is an array of food prepared by Esme.  
"Good morning" I say to her as I sit down at the table. "How are you feeling today?" I ask smiling, it must be strange her daughter getting married.  
"Wonderful, I am so proud of her."  
Tears fill my eyes, Alice will have her mother there on her wedding day. I grab some of the pancakes of a plate and pour syrup over them.  
I get dressed into an orange Jason Wu dress, I grab my bag and fling on my shoes, Alice is giving us our marching orders, we get to the salon where our hair is put into an updo, our make up is done with the light grey purple colours to match our dresses.  
Once we arrive at the venue we all get changed into our dresses which are beautiful, they're taupe coloured V-neck cocktail length crinkle chiffon dress with matching matte satin belt and draped detail at shoulders and bodice.  
When we get Alice into her gown she looks like a princess, the front is a deep v neck with a lace bodice and back, it then has a satin belt going around it with buttons at the back, the skirt of the gown then plumes gracefully out.  
"You look beautiful" I whisper she smiles at me and picks up her flowers.  
"Are you ready?" I ask, she nods excitedly.  
When we get back to our penthouse at 3am at the morning we are informed that there is someone waiting for us in the lobby, I can't believe my eyes when I see him  
"Uncle David" I gasp, as my dad's older brother smiles at me.

* * *

**Sooooo, where has Uncle David been then?**

**Dont you just hate Lauren and Her mother.**

**Next Chapter: Uncle David's revelations and Marbella begins ;) **

**REVIEW Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top and I will post the next chapter within the next 24 hours x**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Fault In The Mission**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Uncle David was my favourite but when I was 13 years old he went missing. "Where have you been?" I gasp, I cannot believe it. He's alive my uncle is alive, the one part of my dad that is still here.  
"I'm sorry Bells, I know I've been M.I.A for years. There's a lot to tell you about that. I just needed to know you were here, I am staying in one of the apartments here, so in the morning I would like to come and talk to you." I nod tears in my eyes. "Which apartment are you in?" He asks, I smirk.  
"The penthouse apartment." I announce, his mouth forms an 'O'. Edward and I get into the elevator and go up to our floor, when we walk into the apartment I fall apart.  
"How can he be alive, he's been missing for 13 years" I flop on the couch, Sophie comes over and hops on my knee lying across me, I stroke her soft fur. "I mean I was heartbroken when my parents told me that he'd gone missing, they'd got a phone call from the army telling them that he'd gone missing along with two other officers. They thought they were prisoners or something" Edward sits beside me, holding me in his arms.  
"That's why he's here to tell you what happened, and let's face it, it's not a bad thing for you if you gain family members especially ones that are a reminder of your parents. From the pictures you've shown me he looks a lot like your dad did." I give him a teary smile, today had been a wonderful day I was quite happy to get home and go to bed. I mean we'll be 6 hours into the flight by this time tomorrow.  
"Yes, and you can relax."  
"It's funny, we were talking about it and Rosalie said we'll be getting the three S's; sun, sex and sangria."  
"I like the sound of that." I cuddle into his side and rest my head against him, sleep over taking me. When I wake up it's light outside I'm in bed beside Edward.  
I look at the clock, it's almost 11am Uncle David will probably be here soon. I walk into my closet and put on a navy blue and white striped dress, I put on a pair of Navy blue Rupert Sanderson suede heels I then place on my wrist the Marc Jacobs turnlock bracelet before grabbing the matching necklace. I choose my navy blue Chanel bag before brushing my hair and doing my make up adding a light pink lipstick. I then sit there and paint my nails from the classic manicure to a more fun red colour. I walk downstairs and the dogs run over to me, I turn on the coffee machine then the door goes, it must be Uncle David. As I look through the key hole my suspicions are correct. I open the door and he smiles.  
"Bella" He greets me.  
"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask, he nods "Still black with 1 sugar?" I ask, he nods again. "I add cream and an extra sugar to mine.  
We sit on the couch.  
"It was harder to find you, now that you changed your last name." he announces "There are no records of a Bella Dwyer anywhere."  
"Yes well I felt I needed protection after all my parents were murdered" I reply, its cold. I don't know how to feel, the uncle that has been presumed dead for over a decade suddenly turns up alive.  
"So how did you find me?" I ask, this would be interesting to find out.  
"I saw a picture of you in the paper with Edward Cullen a few months back when you moved to New York" They'd been all over us, they still are but not as much.  
"So you've known where I lived since November?" I ask in disbelief.  
"I'm afraid so, I didn't know how to contact you or when was the right time to do it." He defends  
"But you thought 3am in the morning was perfect timing" I ask, this is ridiculous.  
"No but I needed to do it before I lost my nerve. Bella I truly was missing, and then I ended up in London I fell in love with a woman. I never heard of your parents death. But when I did I knew I needed to find you, I came to America and I found you were living in Washington and then suddenly Bella Dwyer just disappeared out of thin air."  
"I thought you were dead" I mutter, "It felt like you were the beginning of the slippery slope, I lost my favourite uncle and then I lost Mom and Dad."  
"I'm sorry Bells" He whispers, I nod "You look so much like your mother, I cant believe you're a grown woman."  
"Well it has been 13 years" I mutter, he nods his head weakly.  
"I got married, her name is Mary. She wants to meet you" I smile.  
"I'll be happy to meet her, I really missed you" I hug him, I think he's shocked but I really missed him, he looks so much like my dad. "I'll have to meet her when I get back from Marbella., we're going tonight." I'll be sad to leave Sophie but Sam and Sophie are staying at Esme and Carlisle's so they'll be well looked after.  
"I hope you have a good time Bells" He smiles, "I'll bring Mary when you get back" He announces standing up.  
"Wait! Do you have a mobile, I'll put it in my phone" He smiles and passes me his phone, I put my number in and then call mine. I save the number and smile.  
"I'm glad you're alive, you always were my favourite uncle." I announce, he kisses my head before leaving. Once he leaves I look at the time, it's almost 12 and Edward is still asleep, I storm up the stairs intent on waking him up. I get in there and climb on top of him, I kiss him. He surprises me by rolling over so I am now beneath him.  
"That's quite a way to wake up" He mutters before kissing me, I giggle. "We haven't gone this many days without having sex, it's weird" I want to remind him that we have gone longer but decide not to, I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands go into his hair as he kisses me senseless.  
"I need you" I gasp, he obliges, he yanks down my panties. I push down his pyjama pants, we already that turned on that we don't go into foreplay, he enters me brusquely I groan. He kisses my neck and my collar bone, he kisses everywhere he's so wondrously perfect. He's going slow his hips grinding against mine, I wrap my legs tighter around him, the heels of my pumps digging into him. He gets the message and goes faster, thrusting in and out. We're like wild animals as he takes me further to the edge, I feel like singing Lady Gaga's edge of glory right now. I know I'm making noises that under normal circumstances would cause me much embarrassment but I don't care. I clamp down and we come together it feels wonderful and consuming.  
"Good morning" I gasp, as I lie there breathless.  
"That it is" He replies before kissing me, I drag myself out of bed for the second time that morning pulling down my dress and putting my panties back on.  
"Now have you packed everything" I ask as I walk over to check my suitcases. "I am so excited for this holiday, its our first one together alone" I announce, he gets out of bed and wraps his arm around my waist.  
"I love you" he murmurs "Hey, have you spoken to your uncle?"  
"Yes, he left just before I came up to wake you up." He looks at me expectantly, of course he wants to know what happened.  
"It's all good Edward." I say as I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs, he was probably looking for more of an answer than that but I don't know what to say.

I am so tired, it's only 9pm? But then I guess we get there at 9am New York time, 3pm Marbella time, apparently the villa isn't too far from the airport. We get onto the private jet, as soon as we are given the all clear to take of our seat belts I am going to sleep. I yawn as we sit down in the chairs and buckle up, the air hostess is so over the top about his gayness, it's quite amusing. He's totally crushing on Edward right now, I remember when I was in school I had a friend called Adam and he was gay totally lovely, he was the kind that went shopping with me and Selina, we used to have so much fun.  
"You tired?" Edward asks, I'm too tired to be sarcastic about it so I just nod and yawn at the same time. We take off, and the seatbelt signs go off.  
"Would you like any refreshments?" Edward asks for a water whilst I politely decline, I walk into one of the bedrooms on board and flop on the bed. I don't care if I get my outfit creased although I am sure Victoria Beckham would seeing as I am wearing clothes from her collection, dusky pink jeans with a grey top which has leather panels on the shoulder and a cream and black leather bag. My boots and bracelet aren't from Victoria Beckham but they went nice with the outfit.  
Surprisingly when I wake up there's only 2 hours left on the flight, it's 7am New York time  
I walk out of the room, and the air hostess asks if I would like anything, I request an orange juice before sitting down with my magazines. I basically sit there reading for the remainder of the flight, its only when the seatbelt signs go on that I realise how long I've been reading. Edward walks in and sits beside me buckling himself up, we're almost there and I am so excited for the 3 S's.  
When we land we are engulfed with heat, I'm not wishing I hadn't worn jeans as we step out of the private jet, there's a limo waiting beside it ready to take us to the villa. The suitcases are put in the trunk and we slide into the back of the car. There's a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket which Edward opens before pouring it into the two crystal glasses.  
"To a fabulous holiday" we clink our glasses.  
When we arrive at the Villa I am amazed at how beautiful it is, we're right on the beach but we have our own private pool as well.  
It's now 4 in the afternoon here in Marbella so I decide to go and have a nice lounge by the pool for a while after unpacking my suitcase. I strip of my clothes and put on my bikini. Edward applies sun lotion to my back for me and I do the same to him. We take the remainder of the bottle of champagne out with us in the ice bucket.  
"This is so perfect Edward" I mutter, I feel as though I am in complete bliss.

It's the final night here and I can't believe it, the time has flown we've done so much. Edward made me go paragliding, I've never been so scared in my entire life as I was then but it was so much fun. We're going to a fancy resturant tonight, I put on a beige coloured Alberta Ferretti sleeveless drop waist dress with nude Jimmy Choo heels which have a bow on the front, I put on a isharya daisy disk filligree cuff I add some ruby red lipgloss from Lancome to my lips before walking onto the porch where Edward is waiting, we walk to the restaurant its only round the corner.  
I end up choosing the Spanish chicken whilst Edward has the Paella, we sit eating in a comfortable silence, enjoying fine wine. This is a great way to end the holiday, eating in an a nice restaurant by the beach with a wonderful view of the sunset. When I turn back around from looking out at the sea, Edward is no longer on his chairs but kneeling on the floor, a small red Cartier box in hand.

* * *

Please Review x


	25. Chapter 25

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 25**

* * *

20 reviews on the last chapter, which is totally awesome, you keep it up and I'll keep updating.

This is a shorter chapter because I was having laptop charger cable issues, basically its on the edge of breaking and only works if I bend the wire and keep in flat on a desk but a new one is one its way.

* * *

"Edward" I gasp, he smiles at me and grabs hold of my hand. I can see that a lot of the people in the restaurant are looking at us.  
"Bella, I decided you were the one for me the day I met you, I've never been so determined to go out with someone as I was you. And through all that we've been through I've loved you more and more every step of the way. I love you Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have babies with you and I want to grow old with you. But right now I want you to say yes, Bella Swan will you marry me?" my heart is pounding in my chest, I've never felt so loved as I feel in this moment. Edward wants to marry me, he asked me to marry him, my answer is simple.  
"Yes" I gasp, he smiles and opens up the box, he pulls the ring out and slips it onto my finger, it's a perfect fit. The ring is platinum and has a big diamond in the centre, but on either side there are smaller diamonds encrusted into the ring. People are clapping as Edward pulls me in for a kiss, I smile I feel so happy right now.  
When we break apart Edward sits back in his chair, all I can do is stare at the ring on my finger. I look at him and smile, this is the greatest moment of my life.  
Edward just sits there smiling at me, a bottle of champagne is brought over, two champagne flutes with strawberries in the bottom are placed in front of us. The bottle is uncorked and the drink poured.  
"To us" Edward says as our glasses clink, we drink happily. I feel as if I am on cloud nine.  
"Did Esme know, because she kept giving me weird looks whenever we talked about Marbella?" I asked, now wondering if this is the reason for her peculiar behaviour.  
"Yeah she did, I've known that I wanted to marry you since before I booked the holiday, but I wanted it to be romantic and I didn't want you to think it was too soon."  
"Wow, that's a long time you've been planning it" I mutter, he nods.  
When we arrive back in New York, it's 4 in the afternoon. Edward rings everyone to tell them the good news and then the decision is made that we will all go out for a meal tonight and have drinks afterwards in celebration. Who cares about being jet lagged when you get to celebrate your engagement to the man of your dreams.  
We get back to the penthouse and I think now is when it truly hits me, getting back to our everyday lives I realise it hasn't just been some fantastic dream, it's real. I find myself stood there standing at the ring on my finger, its so beautiful  
"It's not going to disappear" He whispers as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.  
"I know, I just cant believe I'm engaged." I whisper, I know he's grinning even if I cannot see his face. "I'll be back in a minute" I walk back into the eleavator and go down three levels to where Uncle David is staying, I knock on the door and a girl opens it, she looks like a teenager but I cant be sure how old.  
"I'm sorry is this the right apartment, I'm looking for David Dwyer" I ask, the girl nods  
"Yeah, I'll go get him" I stand outside the apartment, and not long after my uncle comes to the door.  
"Bella, it's so good to see you. How was Marbella?" He asks, I smile and lift up my hand.  
"It was very good" He eyes the diamond on my finger and smiles.  
"Congratulations, your mother would have been so happy. Edward Cullen, she as best friends with his mother inseparable those too." I smile  
"Who was that girl?" I ask as he lets me into the apartment  
"I want you to meet my daughter, Lola" My uncle announces, my eyes bug out of my head I am sure as I look at him.  
"Daughter?" I question.  
"Yes, I figured it was a bit much for you to know I was alive and married but that I also have a daughter." I nod, "She's 15" He announces, I frown because that means he had a daughter before he even went missing.  
"But you've been missing for 13 years, why didn't you tell me that I had a cousin?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Because Lola's mother at the time didn't want me to have custody of her, I had to fight for Lola. After I got back from being missing I fought for my daughter, her mother had a drug addiction. We moved to England where I then met Mary. She's not here right now, she's at the spa" We walk into the lounge and Lola is sat there messing on the Ipad.  
"Lola, this is your cousin Bella" Uncle David announces, Lola stands and walks over.  
"It's nice to meet you, is that Chanel?" She asks eying my bag, I nod. "That's so pretty, I am so jealous. Daddy wont let me have a Chanel bag yet, he says Rebecca Minkoff is the most expensive I am allowed because I am only 15." She grumbles.  
"Trying to keep her somewhat less spoiled" Uncle David announces.  
"Mom and Dad had all the money in the world and they never brought me everything I wanted, of course now I get everything I want but being this rich does that, I have too much money and not enough things to buy. I am very generous though when it comes to children's charities though. Anyway, I'll show you my closet one day" Lola seems to find delight in the prospect.  
"I wanted to know if you would like to come out for a meal tonight?" I ask,  
"I would love too Bells I would, but my wife is forcing me to go to some god awful dinner. Sometime this week we should go out though for dinner, you can meet Mary and we can all get to know each other. It wont be a really late one because this one has a curfew." I laugh, its so surreal finding out that I have a cousin.  
"Okay, well you know where I am just ring or come up and tell me the details." He nods, Lola waves a goodbye and I leave stepping back into the elevator. I cant believe I have a cousin…its crazy!  
When I arrive back in the Penthouse Edward takes in my shocked face.  
"I have a cousin" I gasp, he frowns at me obviously wanting me to elaborate "Apparently when I was 11 I think my uncle had a baby but I didn't find out because there was a big custody battle, eventually he won. But yes I have a 15 year old cousin called Lola" I mutter,  
"Wow, that's shocking" I nod, it feels weird walking up the stairs without Sophie trying to climb up behind me, but we're picking the dogs up tomorrow. I quickly shower to refresh myself, I leave my hair to dry naturally because it's normally pretty quick, I put on a fully embellished black tee with a rose coloured body con skirt that has small slits up either side, I put on a pair of black heels from guess which has gold detailing, I choose my Stella and Dot hoop earrings and bracelet. I pull my hair up on one side pining it. I do a Smokey eye with a pinky rose lip, I grab my clutch and I turn around to see that Edward is already fully dressed and ready to go.  
"Come on my beautiful fiancé" Edward offers his arm, I loop mine around his.  
"Don't mind if I do" I reply, we walk down the stairs before leaving the penthouse stepping into the elevator. When we arrive at the restaurant everyone is already there, there's an abundance of hugs and congratulations passed around before we sit down.  
"That's a beautiful ring" Alice stares at my finger, I laugh because she's acting like a magpie.  
I order the lamb rack whilst Edward goes for the caramelised sea scallops, when the food arrives I am in heaven, this restaurant is to die for, its one of the celebrity chef restaurants. I try one of their signature cocktails they are so delicious.  
"So which one of us is going to be your maid of honour" Alice asks, I roll my eyes at her honestly I just got engaged by I know my answer anyway.  
"Neither of you, my best friend from high school has decided to open up another boutique in New York aswell as her one in Paris, she's going to move to New York which means I'll be able to see her a lot again. I want Selina to be my maid of honour, which also means I didn't have to choose between you two which would have been hard because I love you both.  
"Are you going to let Lauren be a bridesmaid?" Rosalie asks, I am sure I start laughing hysterically.  
"Lauren, are you kidding me. She'd probably try and jump Edward." Alice giggles whilst Edward just looks uncomfortable by the whole idea of it.  
"So have you set a date?" Rosalie asks excitedly.  
"We just got engaged" I mutter in disbelief. I finish my drink and Edward offers to go up and get me one.

I go to the toilet whilst Edward goes and gets me another cocktail, its empty when I walk in but I am sure I hear the click of the lock. I wash my hands and go to open the door, but it wont budge, suddenly there's the deafening sound of the fire alarms and panic starts to rise, there is no way out of here, there are no windows and I am locked in here. Suddenly, I'm thrown to the floor as the room seems to collapse and everything goes black.

* * *

And the Drama is back again! Who locked the door? Was the fire an accident or was it on purpose ?

* * *

Review please and I'll update


	26. Chapter 26

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 26**

* * *

I really got a reaction out of you all on the last chapter, you were basically screaming for this one, so I got right to it and wrote it for you. X

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

* * *

I grab the drinks off the counter but suddenly the fire alarm is going off, I'm pushed into a huddle of people trying to get out of the bar, the kitchen is smoking like crazy and suddenly there's an explosion and everyone is thrown down, rubble and bits of the building fall around us. I cough as the smoke hits my throat, I look around from my family. Alice is being pulled up by Rosalie, Jasper is trying to pull a beam off Emmett, my father seems to have gone into doctor mode making sure everyone gets out so he can check them. He'd made sure my mother was the first one out, I help Jasper pull the beam off Emmett. It's only when we get outside the restaurant that I look around, in the rustle and bustle of the event I'd forgot to look for the one person who means the world to me. She isn't here.  
"Where is Bella?" I ask myself, I look through the clusters of people, searching and searching but she isn't here. She can't be inside, please don't let her be inside. I grab hold of Alice.  
"Where did Bella go when I went to get drinks?" I ask her, she scans the area.  
"Oh I don't know Edward. I um, maybe she went to the toilet. She never said, why didn't she say, she always says where she's going" The police are blocking off the area, I can't get in.  
"You have to get in there, my fiancé is in there!" I'm shouting, but all they seem to be doing is talking they aren't acting, they aren't doing anything to help Bella.  
"Do your job" I shout at them.  
"Mr Cullen, If you would calm down we are doing everything we can. But we cannot go in until the fire brigade get here and put it out." She could be dead by then, my beautiful Bella. My wife to be, taken from me. Today had been the best day of my life, I'd asked the woman I love to marry me and she's said yes.  
"Edward, she'll be okay. I think all the doors in there are fire doors including the bathroom doors, the company are going to be sued because they had the kitchen door wedged open." Rosalie tries to reason,  
"She could still be lying under a pile of rubble, just because fire cant get through doesn't mean that the blast from the explosion didn't knock down the room, the walls could have caved in." She pulls me into a hug.  
"You don't have to be so hard faced, you are allowed to cry you know. You don't have to be the leader of the Mafia here, all you need to be is a man worried about his fiancée" She whispers in my ear, I nod. She pulls my face into her hands. "She'll be okay Edward, Bella's a fighter."  
The fire brigade arrive…finally and start to extinguish the fire. The entire place is filled with black smoke.

* * *

**Bella's point of view.**

* * *

Everything hurts, I can't move. I cough there is smoke and dust in the air and its suffocating.  
"Help" I try to shout, but its not very loud, I try to push against the thick metal beam that's lying across my mid section. My phone keeps ringing but I can't reach it, I wonder if its Edward. The thought leaves my mind as everything goes black again. When I wake up again I feel weaker, a light keeps shining into the bathroom.  
"Help" I gasp out, I notice that the majority of the left wall is gone and I can see bits of the front facing wall, in which the light keeps being shone in. "Help me" I try to shout, bits off the roof continue to fall down, pieces of plaster. I close my eyes again being pulled under and into the darkness.  
The next time I wake up there are people hovering above me, fire men in their suits. A mask has been placed on my mouth I imagine to help me breath better.  
"You must be Bella, your fiancé is very worried about you. My name is Alaric" I nod and try to keep calm, they are here to save me.  
"Is everyone else okay?" I choke out, all I want to go is pull myself up but the large metal bar across my stomach is stopping me.  
"Everyone is out, a few slightly injured. Good job that doctor was here." He must be on about Carlisle!  
There's a commotion in the back it sounds as if someone is trying to get in.  
"Mr Cullen, you can't be in here" Someone says, it's Edward!  
"It's safe enough for you and my fiancé is in there and I want to be with her." Edward snaps, I cant make out what else is said between the pair of them and not long after Edward appears in my line of vision. I smile.  
"Bella, baby what happened? Where are you hurt?" When I say that I am in pain all over I mean it.  
"Someone" I gasp "I went to the bathroom and I thought I heard the lock" I breathe deeply, he kneels beside me. "I came out and no one else was in here and then I heard the fire alarm so I went to open the door but it was locked." Tears sting my eyes, someone had tried to kill me.  
"James" he whispers, I thought those hooligans Edward hired would have caught them by now they're being paid enough money to find the bastard. "I'm sorry baby" He whispers.  
"Okay Mr Cullen, keep Bella talking because when we get this beam off, her blood pressure is going to fall." I can see the fear flash through Edwards eyes, I admit I am scared too I already feel weak. I can see that there's already a stretcher waiting for me. I hope my guardian angels are looking out for me right now,  
"I love you Edward" I whisper, he shakes his head angrily.  
"No, don't tell me that because I know you are saying it just in case but you don't need to baby. You'll be telling me you love me when we walk down that aisle together" He kisses the ring on my finger. I suddenly feel really dizzy, I can actually feel the blood rush. My eyes roll into the back of my head, I can feel myself being hoisted up. It all goes dark again.  
"Sweetheart wake up" The voice is gentle, it pulls me from my slumber. When I wake up I see my Mom, I smile because I miss her so much.  
"Am I…"  
"…Dead, no. More a medically induced coma. I think they're taking you off it soon baby." My Mom whispers, she brushes the hair away from my face.  
"Esme's right you know and your uncle David, I really am proud of you. Not because you met Edward and you're his fiancé and I'm thrilled about that but I am proud of you because you found yourself. I want you to be happy my beautiful Bella. And it seemed for years as if you just let your life pass you by, but then you got that chance mission that lead you to the Cullen's."  
"I have to go Bella" She whispers and I frown.  
"Is this real, or is it just happening inside my head?" I ask cautiously  
"Of course its happening inside you head Bella, but why should that mean that it's not real?"  
"Please don't leave me" I whisper, tears spilling from my eyes.  
"I never did sweetheart, me and your daddy are always there for you. In here" she mutters as she touches my heart. She seems to fade away as things go brighter.  
I wince as I open my eyes, everything is too bright. There's something really heavy resting on my hand, I realise it's a hand. I look around the room, I'm in a hospital. My throat is scratchy, I really need some water with my other hand I flick Edward in the head, harsh but necessary. I jumps awake and looks at me.  
"Water" I choke out, he quickly pours some into a plastic cup and passes it to me. I drink which is relief, as the blood rushes back into my hand I start getting pins and needles.  
"I swear to god Edward if you ever rest your head on my hand again I will kill you" I mutter as I wiggle my fingers. He kisses my head.  
"I don't care, I'm just happy you're here with me" He whispers,  
"Do they know what happened?"  
"The police don't, we do. It was James, revenge, an eye for an eye. I killed Victoria, he wanted to kill you. He locked you in, turned on the gas and lit the match, well he got someone else to physically sacrafice himself by lighting the match but he locked you in."  
"Why did no one see him, what have them twins you hired been doing for the past 4 months?" I ask in annoyance "You know the ones you paid millions of dollars for" I mutter sighing.

When we leave the hospital I welcome the sight of our penthouse, of Sophie and Sam. I have crutches for my leg, apparently its broken. Edward wont let me do anything, its quite infuriating.  
"I am not made of china!" I mutter, "I think perhaps I'll ring Uncle David, maybe he can keep me entertained seeing so you're going back to work." I grumble  
"Bella I want you stay away from him" Edward orders, I whip my head around to look at him, he stares at me and I stare at him, it seems like the silence lasts forever "I mean it, I'm putting my foot down."  
"I'm sorry, you're putting your foot down?" I ask in disbelief, he nods his head abruptly.  
"I don't trust him" He mutters, I scoff.  
"You don't know him" I counter, "You can't just order me to do something, I'm not one of your lackeys"  
"No, you aren't. But you are my fiancé and I want to protect you"  
"Edward, he's my uncle what is he going to do?" I ask, he gives me a look and I roll my eyes. "Edward, I know my Uncle" I retaliate, he sits on the coffee table in front of me, he leans forward so his eyes are bearing into me.  
"Do you? I mean really know him though Bella, he's been missing half your life and then he's keeping secrets from you and he's been spotted in some dodgy places."  
"You had him followed?" I screech, he nods I am seething what is wrong with him.  
"Edward, don't do this. He's my family." I mutter,  
"I'm your family, my family is your family Bella"  
"Not by blood and what your saying is that I cant have a family outside of yours. Are you trying to lock me, I'm not your possesion"  
"I know that, I just want to protect you. Isnt Selina coming over today, she can keep you company." He mutters, I smile but at the realisation that he's probably had her investigated it falls.  
"Did you do a background check on Selina and Brody?" It's more a statement that a question because I know the answer before he even opens his mouth "You cant keep doing this Edward, you need to let me make my own decisions, you can't investigate everyone in my life Edward, I wont have it! You need to let me make my own judgements about people, its called being a human and having free will something you obviously don't understand" I turn away from him,  
"Bella I am just trying to protect you."  
"Because you did such a great job last time" Okay that was a low blow, I am ashamed that I just said that "Edward I.."  
"Don't" He mutters as he walks away, I sit there wallowing in my own self pity, I cant believe I said that. I knew he felt guilty about it and it wasn't his fault. It was like word vomit…it just slipped out.

* * *

**So they're on rocky waters and they just got engaged :/ Sorry… Don't worry the next chapter will be a little bit more light hearted.**

**Review please and I will update tomorrow x**


	27. Chapter 27

A Fault In The Mission  
Chapter 27

* * *

**We have a huuuugggeeee time jump of 7 months, but no more now, we are right where we are supposed to be.**

* * *

**January**

I hate my wedding planner, she's getting on my nerves. If she wasn't going to be my sister in law I would kill her I swear, I love Alice but she needs to chill out. Edward just laughs at me when I grumble about Alice, these past 7 months haven't been that exciting, apart from the obvious planning of the wedding nothing has happened. I've barely seen Lauren which is always a good thing. Basically, my time has been spent either at work, with the family or with Selina. I've even managed to get her mentioned in Elle which she was incredibly happy about because it meant lots of publicity for her new boutique.

What's also strange is that there is no sign of the FBI, they seem to have just backed away from the Cullen completely which is strange. Perhaps the plug was pulled on the Cullen investigation although I think a lot of people now know that they are a crime family even if they've never been tagged to any illegal activities. Edward still doesn't trust Uncle David after all this time, I don't understand why. It's still quite a sore subject so we avoid it, what' also nice is that Esme has stopped her constant nagging about grandchildren, she only mentions it like once maybe twice a month now which is a vast improvement.

The most exciting that I have experienced in the past 7 months is finding the perfect wedding dress, Vera Wang was the design of choice, as much as I love Selina's dresses I've always wanted a Vera Wang and she understood that perfectly. But I am getting married in 3 months, I cannot believe it. We'll be going to another fitting next week for the bridesmaids dresses and I also have to have one fitted for Lola. Edward has been busy with the Twain brothers trying to track down James but still no luck, I mean he cant just disappear off the face of the earth.

The elevator dings, I get up and walk towards the elevator, when I turn around the corner the blood drains from my face, it's James Hunter. The knowledge that Edward isn't here right now because he's taken the dogs to the vets means that I am going to die! Where are the fucking Twaine brothers? I thought Edward had security around the building, how could he have gotten in.  
James walks slowly towards me, I lean on the 1 on my phone and call it, James notices what I've done when it starts ringing really loud. He laughs, the phone goes to voicemail. Edward is obviously ignoring me…asshole. But then I did upset him.  
"Have you ever heard the saying, an eye for an eye?" He asks as he gets closer, I back away from him slowly "You got my wife killed, now I'll kill you" He mutters smiling at me.  
"She tried to take a newborn baby away, was I going to let that happen?" I ask in disbelief.  
"You seem to be indestructible, Victoria tried to kill you, we exploded a restaurant on you and yet you are still alive, how is this possible. But perhaps I need to kill you myself. I run for the stairs, I attempt to get away but he grabs hold of my leg and pulls, I fall to the floor. I am dragged back and flipped over, he hovers above me.  
"I think I'll see why Edward likes you so much, I haven't got any since you killed my wife."  
"He'll be back any minute" I lie.  
"But you see he wont, I created a diversion he'll be busy for quite a while" I struggle against him, the elevator bell goes.  
"Bells, its Uncle David." He shouts as he walks in, I struggle against James as he pulls out of knife and holds it to my neck, Uncle David comes into view. "Bells…get your filthy hands off her" He spits at James, who laughs deliriously.  
"No until she's made her last breath, you see its her fault my wife is dead."  
"Your wife tried to take an innocent baby." I scream, "She was about to cut my throat when Edward shot her" I mutter, Uncle David charges for James, we're all thrown back, I scurry away. It all happens so fast, uncle David just keeps punching and then he cries out, the knife that James had up against my neck is now stuck in him. I gasp in horror, but then James falls, I watch as Emmett puts his gun away. He must have just arrived. I run over to Uncle David, he looks weak but he's hanging in. The paramedics and the police arrive, Uncle David is taken to the hospital whilst James is zipped up into a body bag. Lola and Mary are informed, Lola is told to stay with me whilst Mary goes to the hospital.  
. "Are you hungry?" I ask, Lola nods "What do you want then?"  
"Mcdonalds" I gawk at her, I haven't had a McDonalds in ages. We go downstairs and jump in a taxi, I cannot be bothered to mess about with the car, we go to the nearest McDonalds  
"Okay then" I mutter as we walk in, we're enveloped by the sound of screaming children. I order myself a double cheeseburger meal whilst Lola has 6 chicken nuggets with fries and a drink.  
"Interesting, I haven't had a McDonalds in forever" I announce, Lola giggles.  
"Me and my best friend Hannah go when we go to the movies or bowling" She announces.  
We sit there eating when suddenly Edward walks in, of course he worked out where we were.  
"Baby, oh my god are you alright" He quickly starts checking me over, Lola laughs at him. "Of all places I didn't expect to find you in McDonalds" He mutters, we shrug and continue eating.  
"Emmett is at the hospital, apparently you Dad is going to be okay," Edward announces to Lola she breathes a sigh of relief. "He's got to stay in over night, they said if the knife had gone just a cm deeper it would have been a different story. You should stay at ours tonight, you don't want to be alone, your step mom is staying at the hospital" Lola nods.  
When we get back to the building, we stop on Lola's floor so that she can grab an overnight bag before we get up to the penthouse, we are happily greeted by Sophie, I cant believe that I have had her for a year now, its crazy. We turn on the tv, its something totally cheesy, I inform Lola that we need to get her fitted for her bridesmaids dress to which she starts squealing.  
When we go to bed, Lola goes into one of the guest bedrooms. I get changed and when I walk into the bedroom I see that Edward is already in bed I slip in and I lay with my head on Edward's chest wrapped in his arms, completely relaxed. I smile in three months we will be getting married and who would have thought it. I'd meant to take him down not fall in love with him.  
"I've been thinking" Edward muttered softly, my ears perk up. "I'm getting older now I mean my 30th birthday is only 4 months away. And I want us to have a baby" It was if time stood still for those few seconds as I take in what he'd said, a baby he wanted to try for a baby.  
"Don't you want to be married for a while first" I ask looking up at him, he shakes his head.  
"No, I know it's a shock me asking you this but I see Emmett and Rosalie with Max and I want that. I mean we will be married for a while before the baby were to actually arrive, it could take months for you to get pregnant and then add on another 9. I just don't want to be a really old dad."  
"You really want to try for a baby?" Edward nods. "I've wanted to for quite a while but I didn't think the timing was quite right. I really want this Bella, I wanted it when you told me you took that pregnancy test at Tanya's wedding."  
"I want to have a baby too." I whisper and kiss him, I can feel him smiling. "I'll stop taking my pills then" I mutter, I get out of bed and go into the en suite finding them. I cant believe that we are doing this, I think as I throw my pills the bin.

* * *

**This chapter is choppy I know, but light hearted in the end, basically I am trying to move the story along without cutting out the ideas that I had. So Edward wants to try for a baby, opinions? X**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 28**

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, your words inspire me to write more x _**  
**

* * *

The next morning we take Lola to the hospital so she can see Uncle David, Edward now has to admit that he was wrong about him. He did after all save my life, but I am sure Edward still feels he has unanswered questions. With James dead I feel as if we can all breathe a sigh of relief, a part of me feared every single day wondering if he would come after me or if something happened to Edward. Of course, I still get scared when Edward goes out, anything could happen to him.  
When we leave the hospital Edward leaves for the office, its strange because usually you would imagine the head of a crime family to have an office in some seedy bar, where they all talk with Italian accents. I guess you cant always trust the cliché.  
I decide today is a good day to go shopping for my wedding jewellery, its something I had yet to find because I want the perfect pieces. I also have to buy Emmett a birthday present, I could get him something that is his actual age level or his mental age. Decision decisions.  
I arrive back at the Penthouse and see Elena sat there, I frown I wonder why she is here.  
"Ah Bella darling," She says as I walk in. "I just wanted to talk to you about a few things" She announces, I nod awkwardly, I go and sit beside her on the couch. I wonder why she's here, Edwards grandmother is lovely but she's never come to see me like this before which is what makes me nervous.  
"As you know Bella, I have many grandchildren Edward of course being one of them. It just seems as though one of them feels they aren't being included in your wedding, its not as if a couple of them aren't she's the only one on my side of the family that isn't. You have Alice and Tanya as your bridesmaids, Emmett is Edward's best man and Rosalie is also your bridesmaid. You've included everyone but Irina, we were wondering if it was some kind of oversight." To be fair I hadn't included Haley either but that's because she isn't coming to the wedding, she's staying at Riley's parents that day so that Riley and Tanya can let loose a little bit.  
"My bridesmaids are people that I trust and who I feel close to, I have 5 bridesmaids and that is more than enough but as much as I respect that she is part of the family she asked me when we were all at the dinner table if I was barren. So no, there has been no oversight I just don't want her to be my bridesmaid." I mutter, I understand when Elena is coming from, its her family after all and its her grandson's wedding she obviously wants all her grandchildren to be involved. But surely she can see where I am coming from.  
"This is a family occasion, you should have them involved."  
"I am not letting Irina be a bridesmaid, I don't trust her. It's not like she isn't invited to the wedding which I could have easily done. I like you Elena, you've welcomed me to the family with open arms and I understand wholly where you are coming from but this is my wedding day. Something that every little girl dreams about, I want the family and the friends that I love to be involved. Apart from when we were being fitted for Tanya's wedding, the meal and at weddings is the only time I have seen Irina, we never talk, I don't know her."  
"I see" Elena mutters. "I can't say that I am not disappointed by this" She mutters.  
"Now that isn't fair, perhaps if Irina had made more of an effort to be nice to me then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now but she accused me of being sterile which I don't appreciate seeing as I had to see my Aunt and Uncle suffer with depression because they couldn't get pregnant. I didn't appreciate Irina wishing that on me when I want to have children. So I don't care if you are disappointed in me because I am not including Irina." I hate that this s happening, but I am not going to let them dictate my wedding.  
"Okay well, it was nice to see you Bella." She stands up, I bite my lip I don't know where we stand with each other now. "I'll see you tomorrow night at Emmett's birthday meal" She leaves, why do I get the feeling that this conversation isn't over? When Edward comes in later I decide not to tell him what happened, I don't know why I feel I need to keep it from him, but I do.  
He walks into the kitchen when I am cooking enchiladas and asks if I want any help so I tell him to make nacho's so that we can eat them whilst the enchiladas are cooking.  
"So how was your day?" Edward asks, I shrug. "Are you okay?" He asks, I nod not looking at him he moves from beside me to wrap his arms around me. "Tell me what's wrong, are you having second thoughts about having a baby" He asks, I turn around to face him shaking my head. My eyesight is going blurry as tears fill my eyes.  
"Do you think I am being mean by not letting Irina or Lauren be bridesmaids?" I ask, he takes my hands in his.  
"No, why should you? They may be my family but they are both bitches who have been quite mean to you." He mutters, "Why do you ask?"  
"Your grandmother came to see me today, I understand her reasons I just cant help her. She wants all of her grandchildren to be included in the wedding, I guess perhaps because it's the final wedding or something I don't know. But she said she was disappointed in me for not letting Irina be a bridesmaid but I told her that I don't trust Irina and its my choice."  
"It is your choice baby, you can have whoever you want as your bridesmaids. My grandmother had no right to ask that of you." He mutters annoyed, I shake my head.  
"Don't get annoyed Edward, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I honestly understand where she's coming from I just don't accept it. There is no need to fall out over it and you don't say anything" He looks reluctant to agree but I give him a stern look and he nods weakly. I roll my eyes, and wrap my arms around him resting my head against his chest…sometimes you just need a good hug. "Now I say after the Mexican food, we should go and make a baby." I mumble into his chest, I can feel his arms wrap tighter around me, this is so wonderful.  
The oven beeps, so I get up from the dining table taking the empty plate of nacho's with me and set to work on plating out the enchiladas. Edward seems to wolf down his food, he practically inhales it of course I watch in amusement as I eat mine at a regular pace.  
"Hungry?" I ask as I puts down his knife an fork, he nods.  
"That just hit the spot" He announces, I raise an eyebrow. I continue eating as Edward begins to clear his plate away, I frown at him.  
"Have I finished?" I ask him slightly irritated that he would start clearing away his things when I havent finished "The polite thing to do is wait until I finish before you start clearing your things away, its rude! I've made the food the least you can do is sit with me whilst I finish mine. I thought you had good table manners" I mutter, he sighs and sits back down. He doesn't say anything and neither do I, there's silence as I continue to eat. He sits there staring at me.  
"That's just as irritating" I mutter, he rolls his eyes before diverting them to look at his empty plate. "Did you and your family just wake up today in the mood to upset Bella. Congratulations you succeeded" I mutter as I stand up from the table leaving my dinner before storming upstairs. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the tap on the tub, I get some of my favourite bubble baths and salts before putting scented candles around. I just want to relax. Edward walks in, I turn to look at him "I want you to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight" I mutter, he frowns.  
"Why would I do that?" He asks, I throw my hands up in the air.  
"Fine, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. It doesn't really matter, I just don't want to sleep with you." I walk over to the shelves holding the big fluffy towels which I then put beside the bath.  
"Bella what's wrong, 15 minutes ago we were talking about the fact we should eat Mexican food and then go make a baby, and then you went all bitchy and irritable and suddenly I've done something wrong." He questions  
"I tried to ignore it, the feeling I've been having lately. This just doesn't feel right, I don't think I want to be engaged anymore." He frowns at me.  
"Why? Why would you say that?" He asks, I can hear the hurt in his voice.  
"Because I don't trust you after the incident with Lexi, I know you said there was nothing in it and it looked like it was something when nothing happened. But I cant shake the feeling that there was something more. I can't live like that, I can't be married to someone I don't trust and then to bring a child into it…no! You made me say it Edward and I didn't want to say it."  
"I told you that nothing happened Bella, absolutely nothing. Emmett, Jasper, Riley and me were at the club girls were flinging themselves at us, it happens but you would only have to worry If I ever accepted one of them which I never would. I love you and I am telling you now, that you aren't going anywhere." He grabs hold of my ring hand. "You said yes Bella, there's no backing out now, you will be my wife and you will have my babies."  
"That's the point Edward, I want to want those things with you and I did, for so long. I was happy to be engaged and to be planning the wedding. I think I am just finding excuses."  
"Of course you are, because I know you better than I know myself. You are finding excuses because you are scared. You know deep down that you do trust me, it was just the only thing you could say that would give you reasoning. You're getting cold feet, and that's okay because no matter how scared you are right now I will always be here. I know you're trying to let go of me because you're scared of loosing me." What am I, a book? Can he read my mind or something, okay so I do trust him 100% but I knew Edward was scared that I don't, I am scared I am going to loose him like I lost my parents I seem to have bad luck with the people I love. "Now baby, I am always going to be here and you need to stop being scared that you're going to loose everyone you care about, because you're not. What happened to you when you were a teenager was awful but that doesn't mean that you're doomed for all eternity. I am your family now." He whispers, I nod teary eyed as he pulls me into a hug, I don't know how I got into this situation. We were eating Mexican for heavens sake, what's dramatic about that? Well maybe because I know the final meal my parents and their partners were having was Mexican.  
However, after my random outburst I now feel a lot better. When I get into the bath Edward decides to join me, so I lie against him and close my eyes. It feels so relaxing and I know Edward and I are going to be okay.

* * *

**So I totally promise this is the end of the Edward/Bella drama for a while they are just going to focus on being happy and trying for a baby which means you may get a couple of dirty chapters.**  
**Show the love and review, and I shall update tomorrow**  
**X Charlotte**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Anonymous reviewer Laura your review "Mexican bring bad memories well they should switch to Chinese" made me giggle.**

**Thank you so much everyone that reviewed the chapter, your continued support of this story is wonderful.**

* * *

This is how any nights on the couch ended, we would sit watching a film or a show and then we'd end up in each others arms.  
"Don't stop…oh Edward" I whimper, his tongue continuing to lap up the juices of my wet centre, his hands wound tightly around my legs as my body trembles. I am almost there, almost as he sucks on my clit my toes curl and my head flies back. My body convulses as I scream out in ecstasy, my back arching off the couch. He kisses the insides of my thighs trailing back up my body until he's right back up to my mouth and he's positioned himself at my entrance, he thrusts hard and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I sigh, the feeling of being so completely full of him, him taking me and claiming me as his. He rotates his hips, his head pressed against mine as he delves deeper in, reaching the far corners. I know it wont be long as he picks up the pace. After 2 more orgasms and Edward's release we lie there completely spent and breathless. I think of all that I need to do, I can hear the torrents of rain outside. This winter has been awful but hopefully in 3 weeks when it's April the weather will be nice or we are going to have one very wet wedding day

I am shaken awake, I open my eyes wincing as the adjust to the light, it's Edward. When did he get in? I then notice Lola there, I frown, when did Lola get in, I mean we did decide to have a movie marathon tonight considering it's a Friday but I lay down at 2. I yawn, why am I so tired? This is ridiculous.  
"What time is it?" I ask, as I sit up.  
"Half past 6" Edward mutters, I gawk at him.  
"Wow, erm I don't know why I was so tired" I yawn again, this is totally ridiculous and annoying.  
"What do you guys fancy tonight?" Edward asks us,  
"Farfalle with the tomato sauce which has spinach and mozzarella in, with the tear and share garlic bread not the baguettes, and make sure there's extra garlic, we should have garlic mushrooms for starters that would be really yummy, oh is there any desserts in. If we're having 2 courses we may as well have 3. I really fancy some cheese and crackers right now. Okay you make that and I'll get a snack" I announce, Edward nods whilst Lola gives me a weird look.  
"What?" I ask her, she watches as Edward walks into the kitchen before turning to me.  
"Are you pregnant?" She asks, I gawk at her  
"I don't know, why would you think that?" I ask her,  
"We're doing about it in health class, Bella you're constantly tired, every time I come round now your either asleep or you are yawning and you just ordered a banquet." She whispers,  
"You shouldn't know this you're 15 oh dear lord, don't make me have that conversation with you, I mean I know it would be awkward for you to ask your dad and you obviously don't want to talk to Mary who I am still convinced is just after your dads money but don't make me have the talk with you yetI mumble, she laughs  
"That's okay Bella, don't need the talk right now." I nod. "But seriously could you be pregnant?" She asks and I shrug.  
"We did decide we wanted to start trying for a baby a couple of months ago, I'll go see the doctor on Friday" I announce, "No I need those cheese and crackers" I announce as I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

Friday 28th March  
I sit on the bed messing with my hands nervously as I waited for the results. Time seems to tick by so slowly, why had I decided to do this alone? Actually I know why, I didn't want the pressure from Edward to be Pregnant. He wants it so badly, I don't know why he does I mean sure I want a baby, but Edward really wants one and I don't want him to be even more disappointed in me.  
"You're definitely pregnant, congratulations" The doctor says as she walks in with a clip board, "You'll need to take some pre natal vitamins and book an appointment for your 12 week scan. Which is in 2 weeks time"  
I smile at the Doctor hoping off the bed, I'm pregnant with Edwards baby, we're going to have a baby. As I walk home I consider whether or not I should tell Edward straight away, I know Lola will ask but she can keep a secret.  
When I get back to the penthouse, I go upstairs for a shower. We are going out for Esme's 51st birthday tonight. That's quite funny she always said she wanted a grandchild by the time she was 51, she'll make it to 52 a grandmother. I touch my belly, it's flat but I don't imagine it will stay that way for long, by the wedding I will be almost 4 months pregnant so I'll still fit into my dress then.  
"Are you okay babe?" Edward asks as he walks into the bathroom, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself.  
"Yes, of course" I smile, I peck him on the lips as I walk out of the en-suite. I have no idea what to wear tonight and this something I have usually worked out by now. I yawn again, Lola was right I am constantly tired.  
I go into my closet and start looking at all my dresses, oh what to wear. I pull out a navy blue dress, the skirt of it is pleated which start from the fitted waist, it has ¾ length sleeves with shoulder inserts, its by the designer Sonia Rykiel. It's both modest but fashionable. I put on my trusty Rupert Sanderson nude heels before going over to my jewellery armoire I get a pair of drop earrings made of pink morganite and diamonds. I choose a Alexander McQueen clutch which has nude coloured flower appliqué on it. I pin my hair up on either side for a half up half down do, and do a bit of make-up choosing a nude pink lipstick from Dior.  
"You look gorgeous doll" Edward announces one I am fully dressed, I turn and smile at him. "You seem really happy today" He notes, I am I truly am happy. Part of me wants to tell him but the other part says wait until your first trimester is over which is only 2 weeks away and then everything is okay.  
"I must have just woken up on the good side of the bed today." I announce kissing him again, we walk downstairs arm in arm. The elevator dings, It's Lola.  
"Hey Lola, we're just going out" Edward announces,  
"I just want to ask Bella something really quickly, it will only take a minute." She replies, Edward nods and says he's going to start the car. I know why she's here, she wants to know whether or not I am pregnant.  
"So, are you"? She asks,  
"Yes, but I am waiting to tell Edward until my first trimester is over so you can't tell anyone" I reply, she motions the pulling of a zip across her mouth before hugging me.  
"This is so awesome, I love babies" She squeals as we step into the elevator, she presses the number 13 whilst I press the ground floor. When I get into the car Edward turns to face me.  
"So what did she want?" He asks,  
"Erm she just wanted to ask me something she doesn't feel comfortable asking her dad" I reply lying, of course she had asked me things before because she wasn't going to ask Uncle David and certainly not Mary who has now left, they're getting a divorce; Lola isn't sad at all about it.  
"Oh" Edward looks uncomfortable and I laugh, we drive to the Italian restaurant. Mmmm Italian I really fancy that now. When we arrive we wish Esme a happy birthday and give her the gifts we bought her.  
"So I'm 51" Esme says, before looking at Edward "Anyone got any news to share?" She asks, everyone shakes her head and she sulks. We order our food, I get the Penne with Italian sausage and wild mushrooms in a light tomato and basil sauce with toasted fennel seeds. But when Edward and Alice's food arrives I droll at them, Edward has Braised lobster over fresh sautéed porchini whilst Alice has Soft egg yolk ravioli with ricotta and spinach covered with truffle butter. They both look heavenly, of course mine is but I kind of want theirs.  
"Mom this restaurant was a good choice, this lobster is delicious" Edward announces, oh crap I should have got the lobster. "Do you want a try?" He asks me. Inside I am jumping for joy.  
"Um sure" I say trying to sound nonchalant about it, he spears a piece of the lobster with his fork along with some of the porchini and passes me the fork. I taste it and moan. "That really is nice" I mutter, he nods and continues eating. I am now satisfied to continue eating pasta which is very nice.  
"So are plans for the expansion of your boutiques" I ask Alice which means of course she goes off topic and starts telling me everything there is to know about her boutique and any other issues.  
"Ma…mama" Max gurgles as Rosalie feeds him more of his food, the sitter had cancelled meaning the had to bring Max with them but no one minded because he's adorable.  
When we are asked if we would like the dessert menu both Emmett and I leap at the chance, this is getting bad. Everyone probably thinks that I have turned into a binge eater or something.  
"Hmm what to have" Emmett mutters,

* * *

**Soooo she is pregnant now which I am sure a lot of you will be pleased with seeing as I constantly getting reviews asking if she's pregnant when she's going to get pregnant well there you go. The start of the next chapter is Edward's point of view, I would know seeing as I've already written the chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 30**

* * *

Note: This is set 1 week after the last chapter.

* * *

The ringing of the house phone brings me out of my reverie.  
"Hello?" I ask as I pick up the phone, had it been my mobile I wouldn't have had the pleasantries.  
"Can I please speak to Bella Swan" The person on the other side of the line asked, I frown.  
"Who is calling?" I ask.  
"I'm the receptionist at Lenox Hill."  
"Oh well, she's not here right now can I take a message?" I ask, the last time I answered a call for Bella it didn't end well.  
"She didn't provide her insurance number" Why was Bella at the hospital and why does she need insurance?  
"I'll get her to give you a call or come in when she gets back" I reply.  
"Okay thank you" The voice chimed before putting down the phone.  
After a while Bella came into the penthouse bags in hand.  
"I found the perfect gift for Lola" She announces happily, she plops down on the couch sighing.  
"My feet are killing me now" Bella mutters, better to ask her straight away and get it over with, this is about her health.  
"The receptionist from Lenox Hill called, you forgot to give them your insurance number." I announce calmly watching her expression change from happiness to shock.  
"Oh well I'll have to give them that information" Bella muttered brushing it off.  
"Bella" I warned sternly "We promised to be truthful with each other, is there something wrong?" I felt myself becoming more gentle in my voice, more concerned for her welfare.  
"No, I went to Lenox hill last week. I didn't want you there, I didn't want to see the hopeful look on your face only for you to be disappointed if they said I wasn't" She mutters, okay now I'm confused that didn't make sense for me at all.  
"If you weren't what?" I inquired cautiously, she sighed.  
"Pregnant" She replied.  
"You thought you were pregnant?" I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes if the others could see me now, they're used to hard faced and stern Edward not emotional Edward.  
"Yes, I thought I was pregnant so I went to Lenox Hill to get tested." She whispered.  
"But you're not" I muttered, she hadn't told me earlier so she mustn't be.  
"I am pregnant, I just wanted it to my secret for a little while. The first trimester will be over in 2 weeks, I didn't want to tell you and then something happen. I know how much you want a baby."  
"So you didn't't tell me you were pregnant because you were worried that I'd be upset if you lost the baby." She nodded, I pulled her into my arms.  
"I'm sorry that I put that much pressure on you, I know I told you that I really wanted a baby and that's because I do, but I prefer you to be happy and not worry about it." Inside I'm yelling at the top of my lungs, I want to run around telling everyone who'll here. I got my fiancé pregnant, I'm having a baby. "We're having a baby"  
Later that Day - B's Point of view.

We arrive at the restaurant, there is no special occasion. Esme just rang up an asked if we wanted to go out for a family meal, so of course we obliged.  
"I am 51 years old and I still don't have any grandchildren. I see the way Claire Folman smirks at me, always thought she was better than me even in school. She has 3 grandchildren so she thinks herself very superior, the aren't a particularly attractive family so I guess that's something. But why? You're married, you're getting married and yet I don't have any grandchildren." Esme grumbled, Alice looked amused by her mothers outburst.  
"That's not entirely true, your grandchild has been created just not born yet" I smiled at Edward, we had talked about keeping it to ourselves for a while but they're family and we all know how much Esme wants a grandchild. Esme whips her head round to me, analysing the glass besides me.  
"It's cranberry juice." I assure her, she smiles happily.  
"When did you find out?" Alice asks.  
"I found out last week, Edward found out a few hours ago. Its bad but I wasn't going to tell him for another 2 weeks, I wanted to be out of the first trimester because we decided to start trying for a baby a couple of months ago and I knew how much Edward wanted one so I didn't want him to be disappointed with me if anything happened."  
"So you knew you were pregnant at my birthday party last week?" I nodded,  
"I went to Lennox Hill in the morning"  
"Finally, I can shove it in Claire Folman's face, she may have 3 grandchildren but mine will be beautiful"  
"Esme every child is beautiful" Carlisle scolded, Esme scoffed.  
"Not hers"  
Wow, Esme really doesn't like that woman or her family apparently.  
"So you were planning for a baby, why didn't you tell me" Esme sulks, is she for real right now?  
"Maybe because we wanted to keep it between ourselves. Don't think were stupid, we know if we'd have told you that we were going to try for a baby you wouldn't be constantly looking for signs that she was pregnant" Edward mutters, its all very true, Esme definitely would look for signs.  
"Oh my goodness gracious me, that's why you were eating almost as much as Emmett last week" Alice accuses, I throw my hands up in the air.  
"I was very happy when Edward asked if I wanted to try the lobster, I'd been eyeing that thing up since it came." Edward laughs.  
"We could have gone halves, I have half of yours and you have half on mine because you're looked pretty nice." He responds, I shrug.  
"Oh my god, you're just making me feel more hungry."  
"I'm surprised you didn't realise sooner, have you not had any morning sickness?" Rosalie asks, I remember she was terrible with it, seems the slightest thing could turn her stomach but not mine.  
"No I haven't had any, I've just felt really tired and hungry. Last week Lola came round for dinner, and basically Edward asked what we wanted, I ordered quite a feast. And then Lola asked me if I was pregnant, it didn't occur to me even with the fact that I slept for like 4 hours before they came."  
"That's not fair! My morning sickness was dreadful!" Rosalie moans,  
"Are you excited for the decade dance tomorrow?" Alice asks, I can't wait, to dress up like a 1920's flapper will be so much fun! Tomorrow in the day Edward and I are going to go and look at Townhouses, after deciding that raising a family would be more suitable in one of them than a penthouse.  
"Yes, I have my outfit all sorted" I reply,

* * *

**Next chapter: Bella and Edward look at townhouses + The Decade dance **

**I hope you enjoyed, I know this was a shorter chapter but I wanted the focal point to be them telling the family their news.**

**Pretty please review you are being awesome lately so keep it up :) **

**x Charlotte**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Fault In The Mission**  
**Chapter 31**

**I took a break last week because I've been updating quite a lot, so I just needed some me time and I needed to update a couple of my other stories.**

**This is a filler chapter, it's short but I wasn't that inspired with this chapter.**

* * *

Apparently I am not allowed to pick anything up, I have barely got a baby bump. Thank goodness else I'd never fit into my wedding dress next week.  
And so as everyone else unpacks our belongings whilst I sit there with Max playing with him because apparently that is all I am capable of doing.  
"Bella where do you want this going?" Rosalie asks holding an ornate lamp, I sigh.  
"How about you sit with your son and I'll unpack my house" I reply, she laughs but shakes her head.  
"Sorry Edwards orders" She replies, I throw my eyes up.  
"Because you listen to everything Edward says" I proclaim sarcastically, she simply shrugs.  
"There's two of them lamps, they go on the bedside tables in the master bedroom" I grumble, Edward walks in and I glare at him, he holds his hands up in defence.  
"What?" He asks, his voice full of surprise at my blatant effort to be cold with him.  
"You know what, I don't want everybody unpacking my things without me there to supervise. I want to be able to pack away my things that way I would actually know where things are. I am pregnant not an invalid. Now, Lola can watch Max and I am going to help" I announce as I spot Lola walking into the room, she smiles that girl really loves spending time with babies.  
"I said no" Edward mutters, I stand up and pass Max to Lola.  
"You can't order me around Edward, I am sick of just sitting there doing nothing. If I was 8 months pregnant then I would agree that unpacking things wouldn't be a good idea. But I am not unbalanced at all, Edward I know my body so just back off" I mutter, I storm up the stairs and into my bedroom. Alice is trying to organise all my clothes.  
"Put them down" I mutter,  
"What?" She asks.  
"I said put them down, I may not have a lot of control here. But the organisation of my clothes and such like are up to me." I grumble, she moves to Edwards boxes which makes me more happy. What doesn't make me happy is the sound of something going on in the room that I supposed to be left alone. I walk in there and there's a double bed set up with Emmett unpacking other things.  
"Why is that in here?" I ask, the smallest room in the townhouse isn't that small but it's for the baby.  
"This is the spare room, so I am putting the spare bed in here" He replies, I throw my eyes up.  
"No Emmett, which ever idiot told you that this room was the spare room was wrong. This is the nursery, because a) it's the smallest room and b) because it's the closest room to the master. There are another two bedrooms down the hall pick one and put this god damn bed in." I screech, see this is why Edward should have let me organise everything.  
"Sorry Bells." He mutters, I raise an eyebrow and storm out. My emotions are all over the place, I am getting very irritated. My stomach turns and the room spins, I clutch the wall, I can vaguely notice that Edward is scooping me up, he doesn't look too happy. He places me in our bedroom, one of the places that has been fully decorated, although the walk in closet is still a mess. I am placed on the bed and the curtains are pulled back, Edward tells Alice to make sure she's quite in the closet and I tell her she can organise my things if she really wants. My heavy eyes close, as I fall into a deep sleep.  
When I wake up, it's dark outside. I rub my eyes and sit up from the bed, the dizziness now gone. I extract myself from the bed, I walk down the stairs, I can smell food being cooked and the sound of everyone in the kitchen. I walk in and they all smile at me, Edward and Esme seem to be cooking something.  
"Feel better now?" Edward asks, I nod sitting down beside Rosalie at the breakfast bar. "I told you not do anything, you stressed yourself out!" He mutters, I bite my lip.  
"Oh whatever, so have I missed everything being unpacked?" I ask, Esme smiles and nods at me.  
"Yes dear, everything is done now not a single box left."  
"Thank you" I reply, as much as it irritated me that I wasn't allowed to help I really do appreciate what the family did today.  
I dust a piece of fluff off my berry coloured jeans, before hopping off the stool. I walk over to the fully stocked fridge and pull out a carton of cranberry juice.  
"Where are the glasses?" I ask, Edward points to a cupboard behind him before turning round and passing me one, whilst everyone else has wine I have juice. I pour juice into my glass before returning the carton to the fridge.  
"Where is everyone else?" I ask,  
"They are checking out the home cinema room, but Emmett is changing Max's nappy" Rosalie announces, I smile unable to imagine Emmett changing a nappy. "What are we eating tonight then?" I ask, a yawn escapes me and I roll my eyes, I've slept for hours and yet I am still tired.  
"We are making broccoli and stilton soup" Edward replies, soup will obviously make me feel even more tired.  
"Yum" I reply,

When everyone leaves and Sophie and Sam have been dropped off by Uncle David we walk upstairs to our bedroom, I walk into the closet, Alice has done a wonderful job! I pull out a pair of soft cotton pyjamas before climbing into bed, Edward climbs in also and I rest my head against his chest.

"I cannot believe in just one week, you will be my wife" He announces, I smile happiness filling me as I think of the prospect "You, me and our baby" He mutters,

"You can't forget about Sam and Sophie" I gasp, he chuckles at me and wraps his arms around me.

* * *

**It's the day before the wedding in the next chapter ;)**

**Review and I will update within the next 2 days x **


	32. Chapter 32

A Fault In The Mission  
Chapter 32:  
Note: Been having major internet issues, over the week. Needless to say I didn't have any!

* * *

We're getting married tomorrow, I cannot believe it. Here I am lying in Edward's arms whilst he's fast asleep thinking about the fact that we are getting married tomorrow. I never thought this day would come, I always imagined that I would end up a spinster, not married to a billionaire and pregnant with his child. But not only that, I am marrying the man my mum dreamt I would marry, and that in itself it wonderful, because I know that she would be happy and proud of me. I decide to just lie here, there is no point in getting out of bed yet because I am so comfy. Perhaps, the strange thing is that I feel completely content right now. Edward seems to snuggle closer to me.  
"I know you're awake" I mutter, he groans and just snuggles closer to me.  
"I don't care" He mumbles against me, I roll over so that I am facing him, he smiles sleepily at me. The loud of noise blaring from my phone notifies me that someone is calling, and at this hour meaning it can only be one person. I pick it up not even looking at the caller id.  
"Hello Alice" I mutter, I hear her squealing on the other end of the line and I am temped to just end the call now!  
"We have so much to do today, we have to go and check that everything is prepared for tomorrow, we need to pick up the dresses, we are then having a ladies lunch. We then need to go to the salon and get our hair done for the rehearsal dinner, have you got your dress sorted for that?" She rambles on and doesn't appear to be stopping any time soon.  
"Alice I will meet you in Starbucks at 11am, now leave me alone" I grumble as I end the call, my hands are pinned to the bed as Edward climbs on top of me.  
"I cannot believe that you are going to be my wife tomorrow" He whispers, he runs his hand from my collar bone, down my cleavage till he stops at my belly, he pulls up my silk chemise and kisses my belly, I don't look pregnant yet, it just looks as if I ate a lot that day, there is barely a bump, its only slightly raised. "And in just over 5 months time we will have a baby. " He mutters before catching my lips in a kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens, my hand travel down his bare back to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, I pull them down along with his boxers, he kicks them off, until he's hovering naked above me, his lips still on mine, With Edward it always feels electric. I'd never felt this way with anyone before, but then all my previous boyfriends and well Jacob left something to be desired, but no Edward. The way he claims me, uses my body and takes me to a place no other can, I feel loved and cherished. He moves the blue silk of panties down my body pulling them away, before sliding a finger down my wetness. His finger enters me and my breath catches.  
"You soaking" He grins against my lips, he inserts another finger curling them inside me to hit the spot, it travels like a fire that grows and hotter, illuminating my body. He continues to move his fingers inside of me and I can feel myself coming closer to the edge of bliss. I throw my head back as the orgasm takes over, I clench around his fingers as the waves of pleasure consume me. He withdraws his fingers and then positions himself before thrusting in.  
"You always feel so good" he grunts as he continues to thrust, I move my hips in sync to him. The feeling of being with him when we are in the throws of passion is unexplainable, he reaches deep within me teasing and pulling me to the release. His thrusts go from being slow to being faster and faster. My fingers claw at his back as I feel the familiar tightening sensation.  
"I almost there" I gasp, his thrusts are rapid, my vision becomes blurry before my eyes rolls back, I clamp down on him as my orgasm hits, spurring on his own release, I ride out my orgasm before my body relaxes, as Edward collapses at the side of me.  
"That was certainly one way to wake up in the morning" I mutter, he chuckles. I sit up and pull myself out of bed, dizziness hits me and I fall back down on the bed. I haven't been a sufferer of morning sickness but I do get frequent dizzy spells.  
"Let's try again" I mutter, standing up a second time, although its more successful. The chemise that was bunched at my hips now falls back down covering my modesty.  
"I'm starving" I groan as I grab my silk robe and slip my feet into my marc Jacob mouse slippers. I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs heading for the kitchen.  
I open the fridge grabbing some juice, I also pull out some bacon. I'm in the mood for a bacon and egg toasted sandwich  
After our breakfast I go upstairs to get dressed for the day, I choose a white skater skirt that has a pink and coral floral pattern on it, I add a white lace top before putting a coral blazer over the top. I put on a pair of my Giuseppe Zanotti nude heels on, I place coral rose earring in my ears before grabbing my marc Jacobs handbag.  
"Okay, I will see you later" I announce as I pass Edward who is packing his toiletries and things into an overnight bag, he's staying at Emmett's tonight whilst I have Rosalie and Alice staying here.  
"I'll be seeing you" He replies pulling me into his arms to give me a kiss. I smile happily at him before pulling myself from his grip.  
I get into the car and drive to star bucks to meet Alice, I order myself a strawberry and cream frappachino whilst Alice has a vanilla latte. I want one, perhaps one couldn't hurt…no I shall not risk It!  
"So how are you feeling?" She asks, curiosity laced in her voice as she leans forward.  
"I feel fine, I mean I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow. But I feel really mellow, perhaps it'll be different tomorrow morning." Alice nods in agreement,  
"Right, we need to go and check on the flowers, the cake, the venue and then we need to go and pick up the dresses. Then we are going round Mom's at about 4pm for a bite to eat, seeing as we are missing lunch, and for you it would be quite a while to wait until 8." She announces, I nod we move away from the table and walk out of the coffee shop hopping into my car.  
First, we drive to the Hilton hotel to check that everything is in order, but then I doubted that it wouldn't be. However, Alice insisted that we check. We walk into the room that's being decorated and I am in awe, it's so beautiful.  
"It's wonderful" I profess to the manager, she smiles at me and says that the flowers will be placed on the tables in the morning, the dangling flowers will be hung and it will just be perfect. My colour scheme, was somewhere between a beige pink and a pastel watermelon pink.  
We then visit the florist, the cake shop and then finally we go to Vera Wang. I'll have to try it on, to make sure it fits perfectly.  
I step into the dress and I feel like a princess…it's perfect. I'm glad that I still have a flat belly or we would have an issue.  
The day seems to fly by as Alice and I do all the errands, and then its time for linner? Is that what you would call it, anyway a late lunch basically. We drive to the house, where the atmosphere is full of excitement. Everyone is there, and I mean everyone. Even Lauren and Irina, the people I just love, and I mean that with the deepest sincerity…or not.  
"Bella, you must be starving" Esme announces as I walk in the room, it makes me sound as if I'm a pig.  
"Well, we'll we always knew she was a pig at heart" Lauren announces, I roll my eyes.  
"I'm not a pig, just pregnant" I shout at her, of course she doesn't know and neither does Irina. I'm not even sure if Elena knows.  
"Oh, so that's why Edward proposed" She gasps, is she completely stupid, or just terrible at math.  
"I wasn't even pregnant when we got engaged, a few months ago we decided to try for a baby. Well you can see how well it worked" I snap, she huffs and sits down at the table.  
"So you're not barren after all" Irina responds in mock horror. And to think at one point I actually felt bad about not having her as a bridesmaid.  
We sit at the table, I am thankful that those bitches are sat on the far end of the table.  
"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Elena asks, after Elena's request so many months ago about Irina being a bridesmaid, things went back to normal. I expected there to be some awkwardness between us, but there wasn't.  
"This morning I woke up feeling pretty mellow but as the day goes on I am becoming more and more excited" I announce, Elena smiles at me accepting my answer.

As I change into my dress for the rehearsal dinner I look over at Edward, I can see him in the bathroom shaving. The thought of marrying Edward tomorrow warms my heart, I'm getting everything I ever wanted, which is something I never thought i'd get.

* * *

**Guess what the next chapter is...**

**Please Please Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Fault In The Mission**  
Chapter 33

* * *

**Note:** There is a link on my profile to a polyvore set, which includes all aspects of Bella & Edwards (Dresses, Flowers etc)  
**Note:** I don't know why I wasn't motivated to write this chapter, I mean its their wedding, it should be exciting to write, but I found myself doing anything but.  
**Note:** Oh my goodness me! I just nearly had a heart attack, my laptop crashed, and shut down. I hadn't saved my progress (And I was almost finished) and I thought I was going to have to do it all again, good old Microsoft word recovered it. Panic Over.

* * *

Friday, April 25th

My dreamless sleep is interrupted by the whirl wind that is Alice Whitlock as she storms into the bedroom, I blink rapidly as the light assaults my eyes, I groan and sit up coming face to face with Alice.  
"What?" I ask, in irritation at being woke up, Alice frowns and throws her hands up whilst I just look at her confused, wait why is Alice here, and where's Edward. And then it hits me, I'm getting married today.  
"Oh my god, I'm getting married today" I gasp in disbelief, as I turn to look at Alice who has the biggest grin on her face.  
"Well done Bella, now get up, it's 11am" Alice exclaims, I roll my eyes and get out of the bed, I grab my silk robe and wrap it around myself. I imagine that Selina will be round too, along with Lola. Alice and I walk downstairs, I can smell food being cooked in the kitchen.  
"Goodmorning Rosalie" I sing as I walk into the kitchen, I go straight to the fridge to grab some juice. I steal a piece of bacon of the plate, and hold up my hands as she glares at me.  
"What! I am pregnant" I retaliate before she can actually scold me. "You were pregnant, you know what its like" Alice sits there giggling.  
"Well, I wont have to go through all of this" She announces, I turn and glare at her. For the most part my pregnancy is going quite well, I haven't really experienced morning sickness, but I am tired constantly and I get very dizzy.  
"You get no opinion then on the state of my health." I grumble, I bend over and pick up Sophie, she wiggles about but as I start stroking her she rests in my lap calmly. "Now, make sure you don't loose the dogs, especially Sophie, Sam is alright off the lead, he'll easily come back. But Sophie is a bit of a tinker if you take her off the lead, so just don't do it!" I order Alice, she'll be looking after the dogs whilst we're on our honeymoon.  
"I promise" Alice replies, Rosalie places the pancakes and bacon in front of my and I smile and start eating, normally I would wait for everyone to sit down before I would start eating, but I'm pregnant and Hungry so I have an excuse.  
It's not long before Alice's beauty team is on their way, I sit in the chair whilst my hair is curled, every piece spiralling, although they've sectioned away a front portion of my hair as the "bang" area. My hair is the pinned to the side in a loose curly chignon, a small section of hair is left out, they run their hands through the curl so that it's looser, this hangs just behind my ear. The front takes longer, as it's stilled into a loose backwards 's' that is then pinned to the same side as my loose bun, they then take a rhinestone bridal comb, which is my something old and place it over the pins. It's then finished with hairspray, I admire my hair happily. They then move onto my make up whilst someone else does my finger nails and toe nails. My skin is made to look flawless with the layers they've put on, it looks natural and it doesn't feel heavy which is good as they've put primer, foundation and power on. They then move to my eyes, they create a light gold and brown look which is smoky but still very natural. They then tight line my eyes with a brown pencil to make it more natural, although white is also put on my water line to make my eyes appear bigger. My lashes are then curled and a couple of layers of mascara are added, others are having individual fake lashes placed on, but mine are so long and thick already they aren't necessary. My skin is the contoured before the blusher is added, they then dust my face with finishing powder. Finally, a nude pink lipstick is added to my lips and I'm ready to go. I turn around and see that all the girls are done, I smile happily as I realise this is all for me, they have a half up, half down do with loose curls.  
We bundle into the cars as we make our way to the plaza hotel, we are meeting Esme there, and all the dresses and the accessories are there. Currently I am sporting a juicy couture tracksuit and flipflops.  
"So Bella, how's the baby today?" Lola asks, it's a constant topic with her, she's an incredibly broody person who just loves babies and weddings.  
"The baby is fine, I haven't had any dizziness yet so that's always good." I respond, touching my belly, you would have to look really closely and know my body well to know that I'm pregnant.  
"You'll get to see your Aunt and Uncle today" Selina announces, referring to my Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar.  
"Yes, it'll be wonderful" I say zoning out, the plaza comes into view and butterflies surface in my stomach.  
When we get inside we are shown to the bridal suite, inside Esme is waiting whilst many dress bags line the room.  
"Okay I went down to the check that all the flowers had been put out, it looks beautiful" Esme announces, her eyes gleam with happiness. I smile as I realise in an hour I'll be getting married, in about half an hour the photographer will come up and take pictures. Esme comes in a hands everyone a glass of champagne, I look down at mine and frown.  
"Oh don't worry, it's sparkling apple" She announces, I smile and clink my glass with everyone else's, I then take a sip before placing it down on the side. It's decided that everyone will get dressed and then I will be helped into my dress. They come out all dressed and I smile, they are wearing nude pink, just above the knee length one shoulder dresses from Vera Wang, the skirt is like a ball of chiffon designed so that it looks like big chiffon flowers, they called it the bias flange design, the black belt around, breaks it up and on the shoulder strap there is a small chiffon bow. They are all wearing black YSL's, much to Lola's delight, their jewellery consists of a diamond cuff bracelet and a pair of chandelier earrings, both are from tiffany's and finally they have black Christian Louboutin clutch bags, that have a silver chain strap. They'll grab their flowers later, which are pink peonies in a ball that are held by a bracelet of pearls. I put on my bridal lingerie, a white underwired strapless moulded basque and a pair of white lace panties, I then put on my garter belt before slipping on my stockings and attaching them to the garter belt, Alice passes me her garter belt, it's something borrowed and something blue. I slip my feet into my white Christian Louboutin heels.  
"Feels slightly wrong, I am stood her in lingerie and heels." I mutter, everyone laughs and I roll my eyes, They bring over the dress and I smile, oh Vera Wang, I love you. I step into it and they pull it up. It's a white strapless gown, that is made out of organza, it's mermaid shaped and floorlength, but much like the bridesmaid dresses the skirt of the dress is bias, whilst the top is very fitted. A jewelled belt is secured around my waist to finish off the dress. I put on my jewellery, a pair of dangling Erickson Beamon earrings, and an Erickson Beamon diamond encrusted cuff.  
"Just know Bella, that your mother would feel just how I feel right now. I think of you as my daughter now, you've become a part of my family and I know that your mother would be so proud of you right now. You look beautiful and you're going to marry the man that you love." Esme announces, I smile and tears form in my eyes.  
"No ruining the masterpiece" Alice shouts running over with a kleenex to dab my watery eyes.  
"Oh Alice" Esme rolls her eyes, I pick up my perfume Coco Mademoiselle and spritz it on myself. I reapply my lipstick and smile, I'm ready. Somewhere in between them getting ready, the photographer came in and started taking pictures of me, the pulling on of my dress, the pulling up of my stockings, I am sure there will be many pictures to look through.  
I'm glad Uncle David found me, because now he can walk me down the aisle. He's waiting outside the room, the doors are closed, but I can hear behind them the low murmurs of people. Uncle David offers me his arm as all the bridesmaids begin their decent down the aisle, I breathe deeply.  
"You look beautiful, Bells. They would be so proud of you." He whispers, my veil is pulled down over my face by the wedding organiser, it's a good job she noticed.  
"It's your turn now" She whispers, the wedding procession starts and we slowly begin to descend down the aisle, I can see Edward in the distance as I keep my head high.

* * *

**Note:** If you have seen Breaking Dawn part 2, message me what you thought about it, because I am dying to talk to people about it, I watched it the day it came out. But the plot twist…

Please review, favourite and Alert. Provided you review, the second half will be posted in less that 24 hours x


	34. Chapter 34

**A Fault In The Mission**

* * *

**Chapter 34; **The wedding part 2

* * *

**Fun fact:** Chapter 33, was originally when Edward found out about Bella's secret.  
**Note:** A continual comment I get is on what gender the baby will be, or whether it should be a boy or a girl, or if she's going to have twins. All I am going to say is, that I created Bella & Edward's offspring 5 months ago in my head.  
**Note:** The last few weeks have been metal! But I am slowly getting "me" time back.

* * *

**Friday, April 25th**

Everything seems so perfect now, I can see him clearly with that perfect crooked smile on his face. I continue down the aisle, no longer taking notice of the other people watching me, it's just Edward and I, this is our moment. As I reach him I look in his eyes and I'm overtaken with emotion. My veil is lifted over, and now I have a clear view of the man I am going to marry.  
He takes my hands in his as we turn towards the minister, I've never felt so happy as I do in this moment, when we say our vows to one another, swearing our undying love. As the ring is slipped onto my finger I smile, when we are announced husband and wife I can barely believe that its happened to me, when Edward kisses me, its all consuming. We walk down the aisle and I feel as though I am floating.  
"Are you happy?" Edward asks me, as we walk outside, it's picture time! He asks me a question, with an obvious answer, how could I not be happy, I'd married Edward. "This is the best day of my life Edward, of course I'm happy" I reply softly.  
The day flies by, as a good day often does. When we go in for the sit down dinner, I stare around the room in awe, it looks beautiful. From the tables which are adorned with peonies and orchids, to the flowers hanging down all over the room.  
When it comes to the speeches, the tone changes with each person. Firstly, as best man Emmett speaks.  
"To say I know all about Edward is an understatement, the majority of our lives have been spent together. Bella is the only girl that Edward ever brought home, that's how we all knew it was serious. He's been a lot happier, but I imagine that's because of all the extra sex he's getting, the occasional one night stand didn't seem that satisfying for him." Emmett raises an eyebrow, I can't help but cringe. I can imagine that Uncle David is covering Lola's ears. There are then the sweeter speeches made by Uncle David, that brought a tear to my eye. But Edward's was the best because it meant the most.  
"If you're lucky, you'll find the one. I never thought I would be that person, I never had the time to go out and date, I didn't make the time. But then I met Bella, she sat at this bar and she took my breath away. Of course, things weren't always smooth sailing, like every relationship. But in the end I knew that Bella was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every time I look at her, I am amazed that she's mine, now my wife and mother to my unborn child." If there was anyone in the room that didn't know I was pregnant, they do now.  
Soon, it was time for us to depart, we're going to Florence for our honeymoon, it's one of the destinations I've never been to so I'm very excited.  
"You ready?" Edward asks me, I nod happily as we get into the town car, I'm now rid of my Vera Wang gown, opting now for a pale pink pleated skirt, a white peplum top, my trusty Rupert Sanderson nude heels and a Tiffany bracelet. We would go for two weeks, and then the night we get back. There's the annual Cullen charity gala.

2 weeks later

"Miss Swan, if you will please come with us we have a few questions we would like to ask you" It was Agent Newton! He'd moved to New York for the Cullens…ridiculous.  
"It's Mrs Cullen actually Michael" I sneered, I pick up the ends of my Oscar De La Renta dress and slip into the police car, they are pulling me away from the Cullen's charity gala to question me. Edward is going to notice I am missing, I hope its soon.  
It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the police station, it step out of it in annoyance. I am supposed to be bidding on beautiful antiques right about now.  
"Can you hurry this up, I am missing a charity gala where I am supposed to be buying things so that the funds go towards sick children." I snap as they guide me into one of the interrogation rooms.  
They think they can win, I was an FBI agent I know all the moves.  
Michael comes in with a brown file and throws it on the table, I raise an eyebrow to him and smile fakely at him.  
"Bella, never did I think that I'd been investigating you" I Scoff at him.  
"Just get on with it, I have somewhere more important to be" I groan  
"The Cullens are a crime family so why did you not inform us?" Michael is obviously incredibly pissed off right now, the FBI had finally uncovered that the Cullens were a crime family, although there wasn't any evidence that would tie them to a crime.  
"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with your threatening stance" Michael rolled his eyes,  
"Oh please Bella, you were an FBI agent you know how it works"  
"Yes, but I am feeling threatened which isn't very good for my baby" I replied, Michael looks at me in shock before laughing crazily.  
"Oh so you're carrying the devils spawn" He looks down at my belly, it was no more noticeable, over the duration of our honeymoon the baby had grown a lot, it's a good job we had the wedding when we did because there is no way, that I would fit in my wedding dress now.  
"Whatever, of course I knew they were a crime family" I muttered "I have no qualms in telling you that."  
"Have you ever scene any criminal activity"  
"No" I lied smoothly  
"You're lying"  
"And you're taking a guess, I don't know if there is because I am a woman they wouldn't involve someone with a gentler disposition." I replied, this was true I'd only ever seen the issue with James and Victoria. Other cases Edward had told me about but I never saw them because he didn't want me to.  
"Can I go now?" I mutter, the door opens it's Agent Samson he mutters something to Michael who groans and looks sharply at me.  
"You can go"  
I smile at him and roll my eyes, I step outside and there's Edward and he doesn't look very happy.  
"What were you doing?" He asks in an accusing voice, I frown at him.  
"Are you really asking me that question? After everything we've been through, did you think I was reporting back to them?" She laughs its threaded with annoyance. "I simply want to get back to the charity gala" Bella brushes past him and slips into the town car, Edward gets in beside her and they driver takes them back. Edward touches her arm but she brushes it off. "You need to trust me, Edward" She mutters and steps out of the car, and sighs, her red Oscar De La Renta dress flows against the floor.  
She smiles as she re enters the ball room, the items are now being bid on and she smiles at the happiness on Esme's face, this is one of Esme's pride and joy. They would soon sit down for dinner, costing $20,000 per head, another way in which the charity will make money.  
"I'm sorry" Edward whispers behind me, I sigh crossing my arms and turn to face him. "I was confused and stupid" I roll my eyes and take his hands in mine.  
"Edward, I promise, that part of my life is over, they wanted to question me. They're pissed that I lied to them." I mutter, Edward pulls me into a hug and I relax in his arms.  
"I love you" He whispers.

* * *

**Please review, alert and favourite and I'll update tomorrow because I am back in the zone :) Love you x Charlotte.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Fault In The Mission**

* * *

**Chapter 35: **Green Eyes

* * *

I roll over in bed, the cold hits my back and I frowns. Now aware of the emptiness beside me, I sit up and scan the room, there is no sign of Edward. This was becoming a regularity, he was always busy. Especially now that Heidi had to take some time off, because she's injured herself and is on bed rest, this means Edward is having to do without an assistant at Cullen Ent but also in general. Heidi was part of both businesses, a temporary assistant had been brought into Cullen Ent, but she would never know the true goings on.  
I frown unhappily, tomorrow is my 20 week scan and Edward promised he'd be there. He wouldn't miss it, would he? Now that Mike had moved to New York, and the truth about the Cullen family had come out, everything was more manic, more precautions taken apparently. I never want to see that side of Edward's life, I don't want to know what kind of danger he puts himself in, because I don't think I could let him out of the house, ever.  
Edward and I still hadn't decided whether we would find out the sex of the baby, Edward argued that it would be a wonderful surprise on the day of the birth, but I'm opposing him in saying that, we're already getting a baby that day, that's quite a wonderful thing anyway, knowing the sex isn't going to take away from that. Looking at the clock I roll my eyes, 4am. I know I am not going to get back to sleep now, I pull myself of bed and grab my robe. I walk into the bathroom, the need to pee overwhelming.  
Once my business, I go downstairs. Sophie and Sam are both asleep in their baskets, not that I can blame them, at 4am I should be asleep. I walk over to the front door and check its locked, not that I think Edward would leave it open, but you never know. Of course there are men guarding the house anyway, but I still feel uneasy when he's not here.  
Walking into the kitchen I bite my lip before pulling out a pan, I decide to make some French toast and bacon for myself, satisfy the sudden hunger I am feeling. My hand touches my bump, I often find myself doing it subconsciously. My beautiful baby is growing there.  
Once I've made my French toast I sit down on the couch and begin to flick through the channels on the TV, I end up watching The Lost Boys, I don't know why, but an 80's cult film seemed to be just what I fancied watching.  
I feel myself being moved and my eyes flutter open, I realise I am in Edwards arms and he's carrying me up the stairs. I must have fallen asleep on the couch "What time is it?" I asks, he looks down at me and smiles  
"Quarter to seven" he replies, the answer is short and to the point, and yet there is still something gentle about Edwards voice. "Where have you been?" I ask, biting my lip. I hope he'll tell me the truth, and not skim over it because he doesn't want me to worry.  
"There was a little trouble with a shipment, It needed to be sorted out" Edward mutters, I feel myself being lowered onto the mattress and comfort surrounds me as the duvet is pulled up.  
"Come to bed" I plead, he stands beside the bed and smiles at me, I know what he's going to say before he even says it…he can't.  
"I'm sorry darling, I only really came back to check you were okay" he whispers, I nod silently and try to fight the feeling of sadness, "I have to go meet Jasper" Edward announces, he kisses my lips, its loving and yet it feels as if he's miles away. "Rest beautiful, you're making a human" He smirks his eyes trailing down to the bump of my belly. "I'll be back later" he promises, I nod and close my eyes, mostly so he'll think that I'm that tired that I wont notice his absence. I wait as I hear the sound of his footsteps retreating down the stairs, and the front door closing. I choke back the tears, I'm sure it's the hormones making me feel this emotional, but I just feel abandoned. When he's here, he's not really here. He's on his phone, or he's worrying about something, or he's talking with someone in his office. There's barely any time for us lately, perhaps its because we've just got off our honeymoon and he's catching up, that's what I hope anyway.  
I eventually fall asleep, being pregnant means I am tired the majority of the time which means doing everyday activities can be a bit taxing. It's 11 when the sound of a knock on the front door wakes me from my slumber, its obviously a loud knock for me to be abruptly woken up.  
I pad down the stairs and unlock the front door to welcome the disturber in, I frown when I see a man I've never seen before.  
"Can I help you?" I ask tiredly, I keep the door only slightly open now slightly uneasy about the random person.  
"My name is Jackson Hayes, I am looking for Edward Cullen" He announces, I frown, I still don't trust the man.  
"Edward's busy at the moment" I reply, I don't want to give the impression that Edward isn't here and I am in a vulnerable situation in which a pregnant woman is alone.  
"Oh, well tell him that I came, he'll be very interested with what I have to tell him" He announces, he then turns around and leaves, I frown and shut the door once again locking it. That was weird, I walk upstairs intent on having a nice relaxing bath. I grab my latest issue of Vogue and walk into the bathroom. The scent of vanilla and peonies fills the air and I sigh happily. I immerse myself in the water, I instantly feel more relaxed. Edward would be there tomorrow, he promised, I continually tell myself this, he wouldn't miss this.  
I begin to make patterns in the bubbles as I lie there, the loneliness has crept up on me and now it doesn't disappear. I decide to go and visit Edward at Cullen Ent, he's supposed to be there at 2.  
I prepare sandwiches, crusty baguette's with chicken, mayonnaise and spring onions, I wrap them in tin foil, we both had one each. Edward because he's a man and he eats that much, and I'm pregnant so I'm always starving.  
I decide that I'd rather take a taxi than drive, its too much effort, it doesn't take long to get to Cullen Enterprising. I know Edward will be in at this time, he goes in most days to keep up appearances that he's a billionaire entrepreneur, but that's just the cover story. I step into the express elevator which only takes you to the most important floor, I press the top one and wait impatiently as it travels upwards. It dings and the doors open, I walk out, I head straight for the door of Edwards office bypassing the assistants desk, a red haired girl stops me right at the door.  
"Can I help you Miss?" She asks, I know in that second she's judged me as her eyes scan over me, she obviously recognises the designer labels, but I know in that instant that she still thinks she's better than me.  
"Excuse me" I mutter, I go to open the door but she stops me.  
"Mr Cullen isn't expecting any visitors, and even if he was, I doubt it would be you" She sneers at me, well this will be amusing.  
"Listen here, the receptionist hasn't informed you of a visitor because there's no need to, you see everyone knows who I am. I don't need to be stopped, so just move aside." I mutter,  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss" She adamant about it, and well I just can't help myself.  
"It's Mrs" I smirk, I bring my face closer to hers "Cullen" I whispers, amusement plays on my face as shock crosses hers. "Move" I order she remains still "I want to see my husband, are you deaf. I said move" she sides steps and I open the door of the office, Edward looks up from his computer surprised.  
"Baby what are you doing here, you should be resting" Edward hurries over, and guides me to the couch in his office, he's become so over protective lately.  
"I was bored, and lonely" I mutter, I look down sadly. "You're never at home anymore" I whisper, I watch as he kneels in front of me and takes his hands in mine.  
"I promise it wont be for much longer, I am just catching up with what I missed. And there's been a few problems. In a couple more days everything will be back to normal, I promise" Edward kisses me softly, "Have you eaten?" He asks and I smirk and go into my purse pulling out the baguette's.  
"One for you and one for me" I announces, I also reveal a big packet of salt and vinegar lays.  
"It's like a picnic indoors" Edward announces and I roll my eyes before taking a bite of my baguette, I moan because it tastes so good.

* * *

**End of chapter note**: A bit of a filler for you, the drama kicks in next chapter.

Please please please, I am not opposed to begging or bribing you with cookies. Please Review! :)

x Charlotte


	36. Chapter 36

**A Fault In The Mission**

* * *

**Chapter 36.**

* * *

Note: I know it's been forever, again. But real life is kicking my ass.

Note II: Prepare for the drama.

* * *

Everything is beautiful, everything is wonderful. Or at least it was.

I wake up to an empty bed, it's not surprising. I sleep in later because I am pregnant and Edward has to go to work, which can either mean he's at Cullen Ent or he's doing the other things. It's strange, but the FBI do seem to have backed away. Perhaps, its because they have no evidence, but I hope it stays this way. We can be left in peace then, to have our baby and be a family without the constant threat that Edward will get arrested or something.  
I drag myself out of the bed, and look in the mirror, my bump is a lot more obvious now. Maternity clothing had to be brought out, it wasn't of course a bad thing, it just showed that the baby growing inside of me is really there, although now I get people wanting to touch my bump all the time, random old ladies that want to have a feel, I don't really mind unless it happens repeatedly in one day, then it gets a bit annoying.  
I notice the clock and I smile, I have just over an hour before I have to be at the hospital, today I would find out the sex of the baby, I just hope Edward will meet me there, he promised. I go downstairs and I'm met by Sam and Sophie who's tails are wafting around happily, I smile and walk past them and into the kitchen. I bite my lip, what to eat? I'm suddenly hit with the desire to eat grilled cheese, not particularly healthy, but it tastes amazing.  
Once I've devoured that, I walk upstairs to go and get changed, comfortable is the way forward now and, but I still want to look stylish.  
As the time rolls around, I find myself sat on my own, no sign of Edward and I sigh, he'd give me some excuse later of him being too busy to get away. "Isabella Cullen" my name is announced and I get up and walk into the room I'd been in many times before.

And as I lie on the bed, and I hear the sound of my baby's heart beating I smile, this baby is the most precious thing in my life. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asks, Edward didn't want us to find out, but he's not here to stop me is he? It serves him right really, he should have been here to say no himself, because I sure aren't going to say no. "Yes, tell me please" I urge the woman.  
I leave with a smile on my face, it didn't matter anymore, how I felt before because now I know and everything will be perfect. Soon I would be a mother and that would be my first priority.  
Edward has to know, I can't very well know and I not tell him what we're having, but he is going to feel my wrath because he didn't turn up.  
I exit the elevator, no sign of Heidi's temporary replacement. The new girl doesn't seem to know anything, I don't even know why she was hired in the first place. I'm so excited to tell Edward that we're having a girl, I am disappointed that the student doctor ruined the surprise, but the fact that I know what we are having is so wonderful I cannot contain my joy.  
I open the door to Edward's office, and my heart breaks in that instant. There he is sat in his chair, with that hussy bent over him, their lips connected.  
"What is this?" I gasp, Edward's eyes dart towards me as he pulls away from that skanky whore. "Why would you do this" I whisper, tears slipping from my eyes, he stands up and walks over to me, I back away from him edging closer towards the door. "Here I was on our way to tell you that we are having a girl, and here you are making out with your new assistant." I shout at him, the tears fall violently from my eyes, he grabs hold of me but I push him back.  
"Bella that wasn't what it looked like" He announces, I shake my head, I cant help but cry, it's all the hormones driving them further.  
"Why did you have to do this Edward, why, why, why?" I hit his chest.  
"Bella you have to calm down, it isn't good for the baby" He whispers, I look up at him.  
"You stay here with that bitch Edward, but just know I wont be there when you get home. I don't care If I am pregnant with your child, I will not be married to someone who cheats a month into our marriage" I scream the final bit at him, I walk out of the room and frantically press the elevator button, it's on level 4 it's going to take forever to get here. I huff, and push through the door to the stairs, I can hear Edward calling me, he's following me as I hastily walk down the stairs.  
"Bella wait!" He shouts, as I continue walking down the flights of stairs already worn out, one of the perks of being pregnant. "Bella be careful you could trip" He shouts, the tears are pouring down my face, the sobs escaping my body as I just keep going down the flights of stairs. I have to get away from him but he's almost caught up with me, I whip my head back to look at him, he's only a meter away from me, unfortunately turning by head back was a stupid thing to do as I miss the next step I feel myself falling, Edward leaps to grab me but its to late, its all too quick. I grab hold of my belly, hoping to protect my little girl. This is all Edward's fault! When I finally stop falling, my back hit's the floor with a thud, my head hits the floor and everything goes black.

**End of chapter note:** What I will say is, Bella didn't fall from the top of the flight of stairs, she was nearer the bottom.  
Review, and I will update tomorrow because I don't want to keep you in suspense for too long x


	37. Chapter 37

**A Fault In The Mission**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Beep..beep..beep, the repetitive noise irritates me, and I wonder where its coming from. It seems to grow louder the more I become aware of it. It seems to be pulling me from my slumber, I frown and wince as I attempt to open my eyes, the bright lights penetrate them and I squeeze them shut. I open the more slowly and look around, I'm surrounded by electrical equipment and I have wires attached to me, I turn my head and see that Edward is asleep in the chair, leaning forward so that his head is resting against the bed and his hand connected with mine.  
Why am I here? I left the hospital, I went to go and tell Edward about us having a baby girl and then…that's why I'm here. I look away from Edward and wrap my arms around my belly and blink away the tears, Edward had betrayed me and I'd fallen.  
"You're awake" his voice pierces me and I sigh and turn away from him, how could he expect that I was going to be okay with him. "Bella talk to me" he begs and I continue to look the other way.  
"Go away" I mumble, suddenly all the Cullens walk in and I sigh, I couldn't deal with this family right now, I'm saved by the doctor who walks in, he wants to do a scan to find the baby's heart beat.  
I glare at Edward, no words are said, I don't think he wants everyone to know that there's a problem so early in our marriage, perhaps he doesn't want everyone to know his shame.  
"As long as we hear a heartbeat , there is no reason why the baby won't be completely healthy." The doctor announces, it hits me like a tone of bricks, I can't loose Edward and my baby all in one day. "If you'd all like to go outside, Mr Cullen you may stay" The doctor orders, I turn sharply to look at Edward.  
"No!" I snap, I can see everyone's looking at me "I don't want him in here, I don't want any of you here. Just go, all of you and leave me alone" I announce, Alice moves forward to touch my hand but I pull it away. "I'm done with this family." I whisper, looking away.  
"Bella, I have a right to be here" Edward argues, I whip my head around to look at him.  
"Really! Well I wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't walked in on you and your new assistant making out." I hear a few gasps, he obviously kept that secret. "I will never forgive you Edward, but I swear to god if I have lost my baby, I will make you pay" I whisper, Edward seems to be pulled out of the room by Emmett.  
"Bella, why don't I stay" Esme asks her voice is gentle,  
"Just go, I never want to see any of you, ever again" I mutter in a monotone voice, the look on Esme's face cuts me to pieces, but I turn towards the doctor who's setting up the equipment. Esme leaves the room and I sigh, the doctor places gel over my belly, and starts to move the probe over my belly, the silence is heartbreaking, my baby girl is gone.  
Ga, gung, ga, gung, tears spring to my eyes, she's okay.  
"That's a healthy heartbeat. However, I don't want to risk premature labour, so you must go onto bed rest until your due date." I nod, perhaps I'll go and stay with Selina, or maybe with Lola and Uncle David. The doctor leaves, and I'm allowed the silence. The door opens, it's Edward, I turn away from him, even as he approaches I refuse to look at him.  
"Bella" He whispers gently, I ignore him. "Isabella" he says more sternly but I continue to ignore him. "Are you forgetting who I am?" he threatens.  
"So, now you're going to threaten me?" I ask, my voice in disbelief "I thought you loved me Edward" I whisper, my heart breaks.  
"Bella, I'm sorry. It's not what it looked like, I was on the phone, I wasn't paying attention, when I looked up she kissed me and then you walked in, I was so shocked by what she was doing. Bella, I swear I would never want to cause you heartache, I love you." His voice sound so fragile, tears slip from my eyes. "Is she okay?" He asks, his voice full of hope. I stay silent, I want him to suffer, just to feel some ounce of pain that I had felt. "Bella, baby please tell me. Do we still have our baby girl?" His voice is weak, the worry is clear. I eyes flood with tears as I look into his.  
"Yes" I reply, Edward exhales as tears form in his eyes, the first time I'd ever seen him cry. "I've got to be careful though, I've been put on bed rest because the doctor is worried that I could go into premature labour." I announce, Edward seems to straighten up and go into protective mode.  
"Then you shall be waited on hand and foot" He announces,  
"That's where you don't understand, this doesn't change how I feel Edward. You hurt me, you broke my heart. I wont be coming back to the house, I don't want to be with you" I answer, I can see the rage in Edwards eyes,  
"You're being insane now Bella! I told you what happened, and yet you still don't accept it. Do you not trust me? All I have ever done is put you first, I remained with you after your lies." his anger is evident in his voice even though he speaks in hushed tones.  
"I can't get it out of my head Edward, the whole things was just a disaster. I think we were destined to fail" I confess. "I don't want to be part of your family, I don't want to be a Cullen" I whisper, Edward shakes his head.  
"You are coming back with me! You made a vow and you will stick to it, its just because everything is raw at the moment." He tries to convince me.  
"Edward, you're being too controlling right now, its my life" he cant think that he can control every aspect of my life, its ridiculous.  
"I'm your husband, my daughter is inside you. Don't walk away, I'm sorry for what happened, but it wasn't my fault." I sigh, how was it not his fault, he didn't push the bitch away, he just sat there with her kissing him. "The only one I want it you Bella, I swear that she caught me off guard and that's when you walked in, I was going to push her away" He promises,  
"Fine, get rid of that skanky assistant." I cross my arms and look at him.  
"Baby, that was taken care of the moment I came running after you, Emmett and Jasper saw to that." He replies, I run a hand through my hair, ever since we'd got back from the honeymoon, I felt as if I was alone, that there was no point in being married because he's never here, it was if I was single and living alone.  
"You're never here, and I feel as if I am loosing you already" She whispers, she knew this could be there downfall in the end, she wouldn't be able to take years of him never being at home, he needed to sort it out or she would leave in the end.  
"I told you, I'm just catching up. Then it'll be back to how it was before, I promise" He pushes a stray hair from my face and kisses my forehead.  
"Get some rest, I'll go and make sure everything is ready for you to leave later" He smiles, I shimmy a little more down and press my head into the pillow, my eyes close easily and sleep claims me.  
When I wake up, Esme walks in the room and look at her, "I'm sorry" I whisper, I had seen the hurt on Esme, and I hated that I'd caused that.  
"I understand sweetheart, you were scared and being angry with Edward because of who he was inevitably included us all, I know you didn't mean it" She mutters coming to sit on the edge of the bed, I nod and blink away the tears. "I'm just glad you are okay, and that the baby is okay" she announces, I smile at her "Your granddaughter" I smile at her, the expression on her face changes and I realise that Edward hasn't told her the sex of the baby, well she knows now.  
"You're having a girl?" She asks a smile spreading across her face, I nod and smile myself. I know this makes Esme happy, this woman has been begging for a grandchild.  
"I can start buying pink things now" I announce "Although it'll all be online" She crosses her arms, the idea of spending this long on bed rest was going to be boring.

* * *

**Note**: So I hope you like it, no I didn't kill their baby. So what do you think Baby Cullen's name is?


End file.
